Awaiting Fate
by onefee27
Summary: Continuation of "She Will Understand" and "Reflections". This story picks up 3 weeks after "Reflections". What will happen in Vegas at Eric's trial and the Annual Kingdom Meeting. Rated M for adult content, language, and possibly some violence later on.
1. Chapter 1

Here it is, what everyone had been waiting for! This is a really long chapter. I first wrote it as only Sookie's POV and was actually going to keep the story from her perspective, but when I finished the chapter I just couldn't help adding Eric's POV as well! I love writing in his POV. Its so fun! Frankly, it gives me an excuse to be as crude and dirty as I want! Hope you like it!

These characters belong to Charlaine Harris.

* * *

**Sookie's POV**

It's been almost three weeks since the Fae War. A lot has happened to me in those weeks. I have finally healed completely, and thanks to the blood that Eric was able to give me I have almost no scarring. Speaking of Eric, it's been a rough road for us. The night he told me he had been charged with treason I totally freaked out on him.

It took my great-grandfather to make me realize how stupid I was being. Before Niall left he told me that the vampire is not a bad guy and that he really loved me. The problem was he didn't tell me which one. I thought and thought about whether he could have been talking about Bill or Eric for several hours after he left.

I thought about Bill, who was my first love. As much as I knew he cared, I really couldn't see us being more than friends. Then I thought about Eric. I did really care about him. The argument we'd had really made me realize that the feelings I'd thought were coming from the bond were really my true feelings. It was still a little weird and confusing, but at least I knew how I felt.

I thought about the things I had said to him when we argued that night. I had always known, since I became immersed in vampire politics, that vampires thought they were better than humans and put their own kind first. I also knew that Eric, when it came to me, was not like that.

Although he tried to play the role of a tough, superior vampire when others were around and when I was in danger, he always put me first. He had risked his life for me on many occasions. He had married me to protect me. He was also facing a death sentence because of me. That evening I decided I needed to talk to him. I really needed to truly know his feelings and why he was giving up so easily.

I decided I was going to call him. I felt it was definitely time to have a conversation with him. Even if we decided we were not going to be together, we needed to settle things between us. I picked up my cell phone and dialed his number. Since it was not quite dark yet that evening, it went straight to his voicemail. I said, "Eric, this is Sookie. I need to talk to you. Can you please give me a call as soon as you rise?" I ended the call and continued to think.

I came to a realization that all the things I had said to him, I'd said to push him away. I was so upset that I might lose him again, that I just wanted to make him go away. You see over a year ago; Eric was cursed, which resulted in amnesia. During that time, we shared many happy moments. I was starting to actually love him, but all the while, I knew he wasn't the real Eric. When he got his memory back he didn't remember a thing that had happened between us and I was crushed.

In the months following that, I was surprised to see the real Eric exhibiting some of the qualities my Eric had shown and it all culminated in Eric regaining his memories on the night of the Las Vegas takeover. Once that happened, even though at the time we couldn't be together, my Eric was back. Or at least a hybrid Eric which showed qualities I loved from both Eric's.

Of course there was more trouble along the way, I felt massive confusion due to the blood bond we shared, but I think I'm over that now. I have finally figured out that my feelings are my own and really have nothing to do with the bond we share. If anything the bond just makes them better.

Anyway, the evening I left him the voicemail, Eric never called me back. Instead he actually came to my house as soon as darkness fell. He knocked and it took me by surprise. I didn't here a car. I actually thought it might be Pam stopping by because I had known she had been at Bill's the night before. When I got to the door, Eric was standing there. Even though we had a serious discussion ahead of us and I wasn't sure if it was going to end happily, I don't think I had ever been so happy to see him.

He said, "Are you not going to invite me in, Lover?" I replied, "Please come in. Can I get you a True Blood?" He said, "No lover, you are still hurt. You need to be resting. I will get it myself."

He got his blood and took a seat on the couch beside of me. I didn't know how to start this conversation. Luckily he started it for me. He said, "Lover, you were right and I was wrong. You are my wife and I had every right to protect you. I am trying to figure out how to get out of this mess. I need to know that you are here for me and will be with me. Sookie, without you in my life, it is not worth the fight. You are my bonded, my lover, my wife and I love you."

I was taken aback by what he said. Eric Northman, 1000 year old Viking, bad-ass vampire, Sheriff of Area 5 just told me that he loved me and his life is not worth living without me. It was everything that I always wanted to hear from him. I was also thrilled that he was willing to fight for his life.

I replied, "Eric, I am still confused about the bond, but I do know I care for you deeply. I am always happy when I'm with you. You make me feel special and you treat me like a queen. I want to apologize for the things I said the other night. I was horrible to you. I realized earlier, that I was just trying to push you away. I realized that I couldn't bear to lose you again. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I, I think I love you."

Eric grabbed me and swept me up into his arms. He kissed me. It was the most passionate kiss we'd ever shared and in that moment, I knew that he was the vampire my great-grandfather was talking about.

He carried me into my bedroom as we kissed. He put me down on the bed and got in beside of me in one motion, never breaking our embrace. He ripped the clothing off of me, which wasn't very hard, seeing as I was only wearing a nightgown. He began to kiss me all over.

I was on fire. I was with the man I loved and he actually loved me back. He kissed me all the way to my breasts, where he stopped for a moment and gave them some attention. He looked up at me and said, "I know I have told you this before, but you are so beautiful. I am so lucky to have found you." He then continued kissing me all the way down to my center. He began to rub my folds gently with his fingertips and then he inserted his finger inside me. While he was moving his finger in and out of me he began licking my nub. He really knows how to pleasure a woman.

I began to buck my hips and moan which prompted him to say, "Look at me, Lover." I looked down at him keeping my eyes on his eyes. I watched him pleasure me until I began to climax. I threw my head back, moaned, and said, "Oh Eric, do it!" At that moment he turned his head to my inner thigh, replacing his tongue with a finger, and bit me. I was in ecstasy. Every pull of my blood that he took made me release more and more. I don't even know how many orgasms he gave me in that one encounter. There were too many to count.

He made his way back up the bed, kissing my body all the way up. He said, "I love you, Sookie Stackhouse", and pulled me into another passionate kiss. I backed away from him a bit, so I could get him undressed. I got his shirt off, but he took off his shoes and pants. Once he was properly dressed, or should I say undressed, for the occasion, we began to kiss again. This time I made my way down his neck and onto his chest. I kissed his body all the way down to his gracious plenty.

When I arrived at his gracious plenty, I looked up at him and said, "I love you too, Eric Northman." I started by placing little kisses all over it and then just when he was least expecting it I took him into my mouth. I took him in as far as I could, which wasn't very far, due to his size. He seemed to be enjoying it. I could tell by the moans coming from him and the look on his face. I replaced my mouth with my hand and as I jerked him off I began sucking on his balls and rubbing them gently with my fingertips and that sent him over the edge. He yelled, "Oh Sookie, oh god!" Then he came.

He pulled me back up to him and said, "Sookie, what's gotten into you, you little vixen?" I replied, "Your love for me and your love of pleasuring me. I just want to do the same for you." Once I said that, he pulled me into another one of his passionate kisses and said, "You are certainly doing a good job pleasuring me." Then he kissed me again.

He pulled me on top of him, right onto his gracious plenty. He placed his hands on my hips and began moving me up and down. It felt so good; I didn't know what to do with myself. Pretty soon, I was bucking and moaning again.

He flipped us over, to where I was lying on the bed with my legs off the edge and he was on his knees at the side of the bed. He did this without ever separating us. He began picking up his speed as he was pounding in and out of me. I was still bucking and moaning. Finally I shouted, "Oh my god Eric! Oh my god. I love you!" At the exact same time he yelled, "Herregud! Jag älskar dig!" We climaxed together at the same time. It was as if we were truly one.

**Eric's POV**

I was packing for my trip to Las Vegas. As I was packing, I couldn't help but think back over the past three weeks. Reflecting on them was only natural, seeing as how I am about to find out my fate. If my defense does not win the case against me I will go to my final death. Mr. Cataliades says that we do have a good defense and our chances of winning are great, but I somehow, don't think that they are as great as he thinks. I do not trust Felipe de Castro.

The only thing that may save me is the fact that the King is only serving as the prosecution in this case. He is not acting as the judge and jury. I must thank Cataliades for that. Do to the nature of the case against me he petitioned the tribunal who has stepped in. They have ordered that a neutral third party serve as the judge of the case.

As I finished my packing I thought about the day I showed up at my lover's door. I walked over to her home from Bill's. I believe I took her completely by surprise. She came to the door and I said, "Are you not going to invite me in, Lover?" "Please, come in", she said. She offered me a True Blood as I was entering her house. I told her I would get it myself since she was still hurt.

I got my blood and sat beside of her on the couch. I was actually fucking nervous. I knew that no matter what I had to win her back. I looked at my beautiful wife and said, "Lover, you were right and I was wrong. Your are my wife and I had every right to protect you. I am trying to figure out how to get out of this mess. I need to know that you are here for me and will be with me. Sookie, without you in my life, it is not worth the fight. You are my bonded, my lover, my wife and I love you."

She replied, "Eric, I am still confused about the bond, but I do know I care for you deeply. I am always happy when I'm with you. You make me feel special and you treat me like a queen. I want to apologize for the things I said the other night. I was horrible to you. I realized earlier, that I was just trying to push you away. I realized that I couldn't bear to lose you again. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I, I think I love you."

I was fucking elated to hear those words come from my lover's mouth. I had waited almost two years to hear them. From the first time I saw her, in Fangtasia, those were the words I wanted to hear from her. I could not help but grab her and pull her into my arms to kiss her.

I carried her into her bedroom. I continued kissing her the whole time. I put her in the bed and got in beside of her. I wanted her so fucking bad. She was my wife and she loved me. I ripped the nightgown she was wearing right off of her and began kissing her all over, all the way down to her beautiful big breasts. I stopped there for a while. I could not help myself. They are so big and good. I can not resist them.

I looked up for a moment at her beautiful face and said, "I know I have told you this before, but you are so beautiful. I am so lucky to have found you." Then I continued kissing her until I reached her center. I rubbed her folds gently and inserted my finger inside of her. She was so fucking wet and warm. I then began licking her clit. I know she loves that. All women do. In my 1000 years of life I have certainly perfected my techniques.

She was bucking her hips and moaning so I figured it was time to say, "Look at me Lover." When I told her to look at me she never took her eyes off me until she began to come. All of the sudden she said, "Oh Eric, do it!" So I did. I turned my head to her inner thigh, replacing my tongue with my finger and bit her. She seems to enjoy being bit as much as I enjoy biting her. She tasted so fucking good. Her blood is so fucking sweet.

I made my way back up to her and told her I loved her. I then kissed her again. She backed away a bit and started removing my shirt. I helped her by removing my pants and shoes. Once I was naked, she began kissing me down my neck. It felt so fucking good. I could not believe what happened next. She kissed me all the way down from my neck to my cock. I totally did not expect that.

She looked up at me and told me she loved me then started kissing my cock gently. She was being such a tease, but it felt so fucking good. All of the sudden she took me into her mouth. I wished she could take me deeper, but I understand that I am larger than most men and taking me deeper is an acquired talent. I wanted to fucking scream. She was sucking and licking and it was driving me crazy.

When I least expected it she removed her mouth and replaced it with her hand. She was rubbing my cock up and down. It was no mouth, but fuck did it feel good. Then she totally surprised me by sucking on my balls and rubbing them gently with her fingertips. She was driving me crazy. I wasn't going to last much longer. I shouted, "Oh Sookie, oh god!" Then I released.

I pulled her back up to me and said, "Sookie, what's gotten into you, you little vixen?" She told me she wanted to pleasure me as I pleasure her. I kissed her and let her know she was doing a good job pleasuring me, and then I kissed her again.

I was still worried about hurting her so I pulled her on top of me right onto my rock hard cock. I grabbed her hips and started moving her up and down on me. She began bucking and moaning. I could tell it was good for her. It felt pretty fucking good to me too, but I knew I wasn't going to come that way.

I carefully flipped us to where I was kneeling beside the bed and she was lying on the bed, with her legs hanging over the side. I never pulled out of her as I moved us. Once in position, I began fucking her hard. She was still moaning and bucking her hips, so I know she was enjoying it as much as I was. I continued to pound in and out of her getting faster and harder as I went on. Finally, I shouted, "Herregud! Jag älskar dig!" as she shouted, "Oh my god Eric! Oh my god. I love you!" We said the exact same thing at the exact same time, as we fucking came together. It was amazing, like we were made for each other.

From that day on, up until now, we have spent every moment we could together. It's been the best three weeks of my long existence. I would not trade it for anything.

Once I was finished my packing, I jumped into my car and headed to Bon Temps to stay with Sookie. My travel coffin was already at her home and Anubis would be arriving at around 4PM to pick us up. I was going to Vegas for the Annual Kingdom Meeting and my trial and Sookie was coming with me. Although I was nervous about what Felipe's motives were, if I lost the trial, Cataliades said she would need to testify on my behalf. I was so nervous about our arrival in Vegas. There was so much that could go so fucking wrong, but at least Sookie and I will be together.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2! I have decided that I am still going to stick with using Eric and Sookie's POV's in this story, but in this story I may not give both of their POV's during the same scenes like I did in the story before. I will keep them clearly labeled so there is no confusion. I'll have more chapters up in the next day or so.

As always, Southern Vampire Mysteries is owned by Charlaine Harris, not me!

* * *

**Eric's POV**

I arrived at my lover's home around 3AM. When I got there, I sat my luggage by my coffin, in her living room. I went into her bedroom, where I found she was in her bed fast asleep with a book lying across her chest. She was so fucking beautiful lying there in her slumber. I sat in the chair, in the corner of her room, and watched her. She was so peaceful. After a few minutes, I walked over to the bed undressed down to my boxers and got in beside of her.

I gave her a kiss on her forehead and she woke and sleepily said, "Eric, you're here. What time is it? I tried to wait up for you, but I must have fallen asleep." I replied, "Lover, it's almost 3:30. How was your day?" "It went alright," she said, "I was really busy at work, but I made a lot of money. Looks like I'll have some money to gamble with, while we are in Vegas! How was your evening at the club?" My lover, she can't stand the thought of me spending money on her. What am I going to do with her?

"Lover," I said, "You know there is no need for you to bring any money with you at all. I have plenty for the both of us to spend on anything we want. As a matter of fact, I insist you leave all your money at home. This trip is my treat. Even if everything goes completely wrong, I have emergency funds that have been sat aside for you to get home on. My evening was fine. I had a lot of work to do before the trip. As sure as I am that all will go well, I still had to plan for the worst, I had a lot of papers to sign. I do want you to know that if anything does happen to me, you will be taken care of. I signed papers leaving everything I own; the club and all my other business ventures, my homes and possessions within them, my cars, and all of my money to you and Pam. I also made you a beneficiary on my life insurance policy. As a matter of fact I have a packet for you containing all the information you will need in the event of my death. I gave one to Pam as well. I sat it on your dresser."

"Eric," she said in a concerned voice, "promise me it will all be okay. I don't ever want to open that envelope. I don't want to lose you, ever." I looked at her in the eyes, took her in my arms, and kissed her. Then I said, "Lover, I did not mean to upset you. I had to be prepared for the worst before we leave. I can not make any promises, but I am pretty sure things will go our way. Mr. Cataliades seems to think we have a very good chance to win this case." As I was telling her everything would be fine, I was desperately hoping that Cataliades was fucking right. I'm not ready to fucking die. I just found happiness.

"What would you like to do this evening?" We still have a few hours before the dawn?" She replied, "Let's get online and look at Las Vegas and plan some things to do while we are there," she said, "We are going two whole days early, so we should have plenty of time to enjoy ourselves before all the serious stuff goes down." "Alright lover, let me go get my laptop and that is what we will do."

I went into the living room and got the bag that held my laptop. I stopped by the kitchen and got myself a True Blood. "Sookie do you need anything from the kitchen while I'm in here?" I asked. She told me that she only needed me to get my ass back into her bedroom with the computer. She is such a spitfire.

I logged on to my laptop and went to google. "What do you want to look up first, lover? She said, "We should start with the hotel where we are staying." I had decided we should spend the first two nights in one of the vampire suites at the Wynn. Then the Monday night, when the meetings begin, we are moving to Felipe's hotel. I felt with the trial and all, it was best to stay away from Felipe's hotel as long as we possibly could. I actually booked the room at the Wynn for a total of eight nights, which included the six nights we would be in Vegas, just in case there was trouble, and two additional nights in case everything works out and we decide to stay longer. I chose the Wynn, because it is supposed to be one of the most romantic and luxurious hotels on the strip. I wanted everything to be perfect for Sookie.

I typed Wynn Las Vegas into google and hit the search button. Then I clicked the link for the hotel. I showed her pictures of the vampire suites in the Tower Suites, where we would be staying. I also showed her the videos and pictures they had online for their casino, spa, pools, and shopping. She seemed to be impressed.

"It looks like an awfully big hotel and it doesn't look like we would even have to leave if we don't want to," she said. "Lover," I replied, "that was my plan. I wanted to make sure everything we may need was right at our fingertips so if we do not wish to leave, we do not have to."

We looked at a couple of other websites and Sookie began to yawn. I shut my laptop and sat it beside the bed. I put my arms around my lover and she quickly fell asleep. Once she was asleep, I went into the living room. I repacked my laptop, returned it to my luggage and turned on the TV. I sat on the couch until it was almost dawn watching TV and thinking. Mostly I thought about how much I loved that woman in the next room, but I also thought about what lay ahead of us in Las Vegas. I decided right then that if the trial went well, we would spend that extra two nights in Vegas. I also decided that if all went well I was going to ask my lover to marry me again, only this time under human law.

Before retreating to my coffin for my rest, I wrote my lover a note. I left the note, the plane tickets, and an envelope full of cash on the kitchen counter. I left it by the coffee pot. I knew she was sure to find it there.

The sun was beginning to rise, so I got into my coffin and fell into my daytime rest. When I awoke we would be in Las Vegas.


	3. Chapter 3

As promised here is the third chapter! Hope you enjoy it.

These character's belong to Charlaine Harris, not me.

* * *

**Sookie's POV**

It was a little after one o'clock when I woke up. Today Eric and I were going to go to Las Vegas. I felt both excited and scared. I had a busy day ahead of me. I had to get dressed and pack and I only had three hours to do it. I went straight into the kitchen to make some coffee. Sitting by the coffee pot on the counter I found the plane tickets, an envelope, and a note addressed to me.

When the coffee was done I poured me a cup. I took my coffee, the note, the envelope, and the tickets to my room. I put the tickets in my purse so I would not forget them. I opened the envelope to find it stuffed full of money. I put that into my purse as well. I sat on my bed and opened the note. It read,

My Lover,

I should wake around the time we arrive in Las Vegas. I hope you have a good flight. I will join you when we land. I know our reason for going is not necessarily a good one, but I want you to enjoy the trip.

I have left you the plane tickets. Remember they will be here to pick us up at 4PM.

I have also left you some cash. Please leave your hard earned money at home. Use the cash I have left you for tips and anything else you may need before I wake. Don't worry about spending too much of it, there is plenty more where it came from.

I cannot wait to see you tonight.

Love you forever,

E

Once I read the note I grabbed my purse. It looked like an awful lot of money to spend in just a few hours. Especially since for the majority of those few hours I would be on a plane. I took the envelope out of my purse and counted the money. In the envelope I found five thousand dollars. Eric actually gave me more money than my car is worth and he is telling me to spend it over the next six hours. Is he crazy?

I knew Eric had several businesses and most vampires tend to have a lot of money, but if he was giving me this much money to spend in just a few hours, he must be loaded. What the hell am I going to spend that much money on in that short amount of time.

Well, I decided to not worry about the money. I put it back into my purse and jumped in the shower. I got out and put on some blush, powder, and mascara. I also added just a little lip gloss. Once I finished my make up I dried my hair and pulled it back in a ponytail.

It was time for me to get dressed and I had no clue what to wear. For that matter I had no clue what to even pack to take with me. I decided to be safe and wear something nice, but comfortable. I threw on a pair of comfortable navy slacks, a yellow silk t-shirt, and a navy cardigan sweater. Some comfortable navy flats would finish the ensemble.

Once I was ready, I began packing. Usually, Eric tells me what I need when we've travelled in the past. This time he didn't. I didn't know if I'd be expected at any of the meetings or not. I knew I had to at least dress up for his trial and I also figured I'd need dress clothes when we went out. Aside from that I was really at a loss.

I pretty much grabbed two of everything I owned. Two pairs of dress pants, two casual skirts, two dressier skirts, two blouses, two pairs of jeans, two pairs of shorts, two of every other type of clothing I owned. The only things I didn't pack two of were shoes, panties, and bras. I always pack extra shoes and underwear. You never know when you will need extras.

Pretty much all that was left was toiletries and jewelry. I got all my toiletries and put them in a bag and put most of the jewelry I owned in the bag as well. I was pretty sure I had everything I need. At least I hoped so.

I looked at the clock which said it was almost four o'clock. I didn't have much time left. I went to the kitchen and made myself a sandwich. I ate my sandwich and decided since I hadn't yet seen Amelia, I'd better check on her. I ran upstairs and found her sleeping. I let her be and wrote her a note telling her goodbye. About that time, the driver from Anubis arrived.

He loaded Eric first, then he grabbed the luggage and we were off. We got to the airport, the driver unloaded Eric and our luggage right by the plane. I gave him a generous tip with some of Eric's cash.

A few minutes later the guys who load the planes got Eric and began loading him onto the plane. Once he was loaded he did the same with our luggage. I provided him a generous tip as well.

Once Eric and our luggage were safely aboard the plane I really started to get nervous. I boarded the plane with knots in my stomach. I wished this trip was going to be all happy and fun, but it had the potential to be really bad.

I tried to focus on what Eric had said in the note he left me, that he wanted me to enjoy this trip. It wasn't working. I quickly decided when all else fails, order a gin and tonic. The flight attendant brought me my drink and I drank it down quickly. I then ordered another one. By the end of the second cocktail, I was starting to calm down. I sat back in my seat and drifted off to sleep.

When I woke we were landing at McCarran International Airport, in Las Vegas. It was getting dark so I knew when I got off the plane Eric would be awake. I was actually glad because when I looked out the window as we were landing the airport looked huge.

I stepped off the plane and went to the area where they unload the luggage. I was still a little groggy from the gin and tonics and the nap. I knew in moments I would see Eric.

They unloaded his coffin and almost immediately he stepped out of it. He came over to me and said, "Good Evening, Lover! How was your flight?" "Fine", I said, "I slept the whole way." He leaned towards me and pulled me into a kiss. "Lover, I missed you today. Why do you smell like alcohol," he said as he sniffed at me. "When I got onto the plane I was so nervous I felt like I could puke, so I had a couple of drinks to calm myself down," I said. He laughed and began gathering the luggage and loading it onto a push cart.

Once we had the luggage loaded, we made our way through the busy terminal to the exit. Once there, I saw that a limo was waiting for us. The driver loaded our luggage and we got into the limo and began making our way to the Wynn.

I had never been to Las Vegas before, as we drove down the Las Vegas Strip to the hotel, I couldn't help but look around like a bright eyed child at Christmas time. It was almost overwhelming with all the bright bustling streets and flashing lights.

In just about ten minutes, we had arrived at the hotel. Eric went in and checked in as I supervised the unloading of our luggage. In minutes, Eric was back. Eric, the bellboy, and I made our way up to our suite.

Once we were in the suite the bellboy unloaded our luggage into the bedroom and Eric tipped him a hundred dollar bill. I thought to myself that I was right earlier today. Eric must be loaded. I also thought that maybe I was in the wrong profession. Sometimes, I worked a whole eight hour shift at Merlotte's and made less than a hundred dollars.

The suite was beautiful. I swear it was bigger than my house. It had three bedrooms, three bathrooms, a huge living room with a kitchen and bar, and a balcony with the most beautiful view. I couldn't believe that I thought Sophie-Anne's room at the Pyramid of Giza was so huge, when I saw this one.

I went into the bedroom to unpack some of my stuff. Eric followed me. As I unpacked, I said, "Eric, I had no clue, when I was packing, what to bring. I hope I have everything I need." I continued putting my clothes away in the drawers and closet. Eric said, "Lover, I am sure you did a fine job packing and brought everything you will need, but if we find you do need something else, we can always go buy it. Did you spend the money I left you?" "No, I didn't spend all of it. I only needed it to tip the Anubis guys and that didn't take much. Five thousand dollars is a lot of money. I don't know what you expected me to spend it on in that short of time." "Lover, I just wanted to make sure that you were not without. I have money to spend and I want you to feel you can spend it too. I do not want you to ever go without again. You are mine and I am yours so whatever is mine is yours too."

We finished unpacking and sat down on one of the couches. I flipped on the fifty-two inch flat screen which was hanging on the wall in front of us. As I flipped through the channels, Eric asked, "Are you hungry?" I replied, "Yes, actually I am." "Well, lover, we can go to one of the restaurants here or elsewhere in the city. Although I do not eat food, I hear there are many good restaurants here in Vegas, or we can order something from room service to be brought to us. What would you like to do?" "Eric," I replied, "I'm really kind of tired right now. How about we stay in and order room service and maybe later on this evening we can go out." "Whatever you wish, my lover. As far as I'm concerned this first two day's of this trip is about nothing more than you. We will do whatever you want that will make you happy. I love you."

I looked at the room service menu and decided on a t-bone steak and baked potato. Eric called down the order, "Hello, yes, this is Mr. Northman. I would like to order a t-bone steak with a baked potato. Yes, medium rare. Oh yes, with butter and sour cream. Also a bottle of your finest champagne and a bottle of Royalty Blended. Yes that sounds good as well. Thank you."

He came back over to me and told me my dinner would be up in about an hour. He wiggled his eyebrows at me and said, "So what should we do to kill the time?" He walked towards me and before I could answer his question, he had pulled me into a kiss.

Next thing I knew I was lying naked on one of the couches with Eric's head between my legs. "Oh Eric. Oh Eric. Oh god. Oh yeah," I moaned as he massaged my center with his tongue and worked his finger in and out of me. He made me feel like I was about to explode, only he would not let me get past the about to part. He knew just what to do to keep me right on the edge, without letting me go over it. I moaned and moaned. I was sweating. He looked up at me and said, "Lover, you are not looking at me." I immediately turned my eyes in his direction. Once we were staring right into each other's eyes, he said, "Oh Sookie, you taste so fucking sweet, so fucking good, just that sweet fucking taste of you is going to make me come," and went right back to what he was doing. I was still moaning and bucking my hips at him. I wanted his finger to go as deep as it could. I wanted his gracious plenty to be in me for that matter. I wanted all of him.

He finally stopped toying with me and starting flicking his tongue at vampire speed. That was about to put me over the edge. I shouted, "Oh Eric, bite me. Fucking bite me now!" He looked into my eyes, turned his head to my thigh and gently bit down. As usual, with every draw he made of my blood, ecstasy flew through me. I was spent.

I was panting and trying to catch my breath when there was a knock at the door. I grabbed my clothes and ran into the bedroom while Eric answered to door. I threw on one of my nightgowns and went back into the living room to find dinner had arrived. I sat down at the table and began to eat as Eric poured himself a glass of the Royalty Blended he had ordered and a glass of champagne for me. We sat, talked and had our meals together.

The steak was really good and the champagne was good as well. After dinner, I was stuffed. I was also getting a little tipsy from the glass of champagne that Eric would not stop refilling. Eric and I decided to lie down on the couch and see if we could find a movie to watch. I was too tired and full, and by that time drunk to go out any time soon. "Eric, maybe in a couple of hours we can go down to the casino or something," I said. "Sure lover, anything you wish."

Eric and I found the movie Underworld playing on one of the channels on the TV. He decided that was what we would watch. He loves movies about Vampires and any movie with action. We cuddled for an hour or so, while watching the movie, then I drifted off to sleep in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

I seem to be flying right through this one! Mostly because I haven't had to work for the past 2 days, but partially because my husband got a new devil over the weekend-- Sid Meier's Pirates! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Eric and Sookie belong to Charlaine Harris! They are not mine, but they sure are fun!

* * *

**Eric's POV**

My lover fell asleep in my arms. As much as I like to spend time with her awake, I fucking love it when she falls asleep in my arms. She is so fucking peaceful and beautiful when she sleeps.

I finished the movie. As I watched to movie, I could not help but think about what a hot fucking vampire Kate Beckinsale made. That brought me to think about Sookie. I know she expressed to me that she never wanted to be turned and made me promise I would never turn her, but fuck, she would be even fucking hotter than Kate Beckinsale.

Once the movie was over, I slid out from behind my lover. I decided to let her sleep because I knew she had had a very long day. I was going to wait until tomorrow, but since she was sleeping I decided to go out and get us a rental car for the week.

I drove back to the hotel in a Bugatti Veyron. All I could think on the way back, as I weaved in and out of traffic on the strip, was when and if I made it home, I was definitely going to give Sookie my corvette and invest in one of these. It drove so smooth and so fast that my cock got rock hard. I found myself hoping my lover was awake when I got back. If she was not awake, I was not going to let her sleep any fucking longer.

I got back to the hotel and decided to stop by Cartier before heading back up to the suite. I walked in and the salesperson approached. "I am looking for an engagement ring," I said. "Show me the biggest and best quality diamonds you have." "Right away sir," she knew her commission was going to be better than it had been all year if she made this sale, so she fucking got what I asked for as quickly as she could.

She sat a display of diamond engagement rings on the counter and began showing them to me one by one. None of them were what I was looking for. "These will not do. Do you have anything else, maybe something with diamonds and rubies?" "Actually, sir, any of these can be modified in any way you would like. You just pick one and we can special order it however you wish." "If I did special order a ring would it be possible to have it here by the end of the week? I will pay whatever it takes to make that happen." "Yes sir, I think that would be possible. Is there anything here that you might be interested in?"

I looked the rings over again. There was one that I thought Sookie may like. It was platinum setting with a princess cut diamond in the center with brilliant cut diamonds around the band. I told the sales person I would take that one and instructed her that the center stone would need to be at least four carats preferably larger. I also specified that the diamonds in the band be changed to rubies. I thought that rubies would better suit us as a couple, with the blood bond and all. She told me it was a wonderful choice and that they would have it ready by the end of the week. I provided my American Express Black Card and my cell phone number and made my way back to the suite.

When I arrived back in the suite Sookie was still asleep. I thought back to the fucking hard-on I had when I was driving back here and bent down and kissed her on the forehead. She didn't fucking budge. I leaned over to her ear and said, "Sookie, wake up." I said it soft enough not to scare her but loud enough to wake her. She slowly opened her eyes and groggily said, "Eric, what time is it?" "It is almost eleven, lover. Did you want to get up and go out tonight?" "Yeah, I do. We only have two days to ourselves and I definitely don't want to sleep through one of them," she said as she sat up stretching.

We went into the bedroom to get ready. I came up behind her and put my arms around her as she was going through the closet to find something to wear. I whispered into her ear, "Lover, I need to take a shower. I would love it if you would join me." I then turned her to face me and began kissing her. I took her hand and led her into the bathroom, turned on the shower, and then ripped her nightgown off of her.

I led her into the shower. Once inside I kissed her roughly and passionately as I ran my hands all over her body. I found her folds and ran my finger's across them. She sighed so I knew she wanted me as much as I fucking wanted her. I inserted my index finger and rubbed circles on clit with my thumb as I took her big hard nipple into my mouth. She began moaning and calling out my name. "Do you like that, lover," I asked as I inserted another finger and began rubbing her clit faster and faster. "Oh fuck," she shouted as she began coming all over my hand.

I pulled my hand away and brought it to my lips. I licked her juices from my fingers and said, "As usual, you taste so fucking sweet. Now I want to feel my dick inside of your tight fucking pussy." I turned her around and gently shoved her up against the shower wall and took her from behind. I pounded in and out of her, faster and faster until she was breathing heavily and screaming my name. She felt so fucking good. I felt like I was about to lose all fucking control.

"Harder! Harder! Eric, fuck me harder! Go deeper! Fuck me like you have never fucked me before," she shouted as I was pounding away. "As you wish, my dear," I said, as I pulled her away from the wall and bent her slightly to allow my cock to go deeper. I began carefully using my vampire speed to pound in and out of her harder and harder all the while trying to keep my wits about me so I would not hurt her. It was feeling better and better as I pounded and pounded and I began to shout, "Oh Sookie! Oh fuck! Oh fuck, Sookie!" At the same time she shouted, "Oh yeah! Oh god! Eric you feel so fucking good inside me!" I knew she was reaching the edge and so was I. I knew exactly what would send us both over it. I bent myself over began kissing her neck and when I made my way down to her shoulder I bit.

She shouted, "Oh yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh fuck yes!" Which was followed by many shallow breathes and moans in succession, as I drew on the wound. I let out a deep guttural growl as I came and then licked the wound. I turned her around to face me and I kissed her in the same rough and passionate manner I had when we first entered the shower. I then held her tightly in my arms. "I love you, Eric," she said. I responded, "I love you too, Sookie."

About an hour later we were dressed and ready to go. She was wearing the strapless brown dress she wore the night of Stan's party in Dallas. She was so fucking hot in that dress. When I saw her, the first thought that went through my mind was that I was going to pull that dress up to her waist and fuck her again. My second thought was that I saw a necklace down in Cartier that would make her look even more fucking beautiful in that dress.

I took her hand and said, "Lover, I would like to buy something for you. Let's go down to Cartier and you can pick something out." I knew if I could get her down there I could get that necklace for her. "Eric, you don't need to buy me anything. Just the fact that you are with me is enough. You have already spent so much money on this trip already." "That is nonsense, lover. Come on let's go." I practically had to fucking drag her, but I got her down there.

As we walked in, the same salesperson was there that had helped me earlier. She smiled and started to say my name, but I silently motioned to her, behind Sookie's back, to be quiet. She stopped and just asked, "Can I help you with anything?" I told her we were just looking right now. I told Sookie to have a look around and that she could pick anything she wanted. I knew that she would not pick anything. I knew she would think everything was way too expensive. My plan was that, after she found nothing, I would miraculously find that necklace, that would go perfectly with her dress. She'd never be able to refuse it and she would never know I had already been in this store.

She looked around for a while and as she looked, I pretended to be looking also. Finally she said, "Eric, everything is way too expensive here. You don't have to get me anything." There was my cue. I said, "But lover, look at this necklace. It would look beautiful with the dress you are wearing." She came over and looked at it. The salesperson followed. The salesperson said, "Sir, you have a wonderful eye. This is a two carat chocolate diamond set in platinum. We also have this tennis bracelet to match it." I looked to Sookie and asked, "What do you say, lover? Can I get these for you?" "I don't know Eric." "Lover it would mean so much to me." I couldn't believe she was putting up such a damn fight. "Well, I guess you can, if it will make you happy." "Sookie, it would make me happy." I looked to the salesperson and said, "We will take them."

I handed her my American Express for the second time tonight, as she pulled the necklace and the bracelet out of the case. I helped Sookie put them on and the salesperson put the boxes in a small bag for us and thanked us. I took my lover's hand and we left.

We decided to go to the casino for a bit. Sookie wanted to learn how to gamble. She tried to get me to play the nickel slots, but I looked at her like she was fucking insane. I explained to her that when you play the slots, you are basically setting yourself up to lose.

First we stopped by a roulette table. I explained to her how to play and attempted to give her some money for chips. She refused and pulled the remaining money out of her purse that I had left for her last night. There was a hundred dollar minimum at the table and she attempted to only get a fucking hundred dollars in chips. I stopped her immediately. I took the damn money right out of her hand and handed the dealer three thousand dollars. I said, "Now you can play," as he handed her the three thousand dollars worth of chips. She shot me the evil eye.

She did pretty well, despite the fact she was only betting on black or red, and only placing the minimum fucking bet. I guess all that counted was that she was having fun. I know I was certainly enjoying myself. I was in the casino, with the most fucking beautiful woman that there was. I was getting hard just thinking about how jealous all the other men in the room were of me.

A waitress came by, she got a complimentary gin and tonic and I got a True Blood as we made our way to the blackjack table. I explained to her how to play. This time we both played. She had about thirty-five hundred in chips. I bought myself five grand in chips. She scoffed at me as I made large bets of at least a thousand dollars and she fucking bet the minimum. Somehow she fucking managed to come out better than me. When we left the table, I was down to four grand and she was up to five.

It was getting late. It was nearly five o'clock in the morning and I knew my lover was getting drunk and tired. She had been drinking gin and tonics the whole time we'd been in the casino. I actually had to hold her steady as she walked.

When we got back to the room, she grabbed me and kissed me. Then she slurred, "Eric, I had a really great tonight. Thank you so much for everything." I laughed a little at her drunkenness and said, "It was my pleasure, Sookie. I would give you the world if you wanted it. I love you so much." "I love you too, Eric," she said as I carried her into the bed. I helped her take off the jewelry and got her undressed. She was so fucking beautiful as usual. She fell right to sleep. I closed the sun-proof shudders on the windows and wrote Sookie a note. I sat the note out on the counter in the kitchen, by the coffee pot. I went back into the bedroom and I crawled into bed beside of her. I put my arms around her and waited for the sun to rise, which would send me into my daytime rest.


	5. Chapter 5

Here's another chapter! I'll try to get another one up sometime tonight. Hope you enjoy it!

These Characters belong to Charlaine Harris.

* * *

**Sookie's POV**

When I woke up I was in Eric's arms. It felt so good to wake up that way. Everything was perfect except for the fact that my head hurt like a bitch and I really wanted to puke. Eric and I went to the casino last night and I drank way too much. Normally, I don't drink a lot, but last night I just got carried away with all the excitement of Las Vegas. I barely remember even coming back to the room. I rolled out of bed and went straight to the bathroom. It was a false alarm. I couldn't throw up, but damn, I wish I could have. I needed coffee and maybe some dry toast. Surely that would make me feel better.

I made my way to the kitchen and started a pot of coffee, then went straight for the room service menu. I called down and ordered some eggs and toast. I didn't know if the eggs would go over well, but I thought it couldn't get much worse. They told me my breakfast would be up within thirty minutes.

I went over to the counter and poured myself a cup of coffee. I noticed there was a note from Eric sitting by the coffee pot. I picked up the note, went over to the couch and sat down to read it. It said,

Lover,

I certainly hope you are feeling well today. You were quite amusing last night to say the least. If you are not well, then I wish I could be there to take care of you. I really hope you had a good time.

I wanted to let you know that while you were napping last night I rented a car for the week. If you need to use it, the valet ticket is in my wallet. Also, feel free to take some cash from my wallet as well. Take as much as you like.

I will see you at dark and I cannot wait.

I Love You,

E

I finished reading the note and sat it on the table and turned on the TV. I was already feeling a little better just from the coffee. I decided I could really use an aspirin though. I didn't bring any with me so I called the concierge. "Concierge desk, this is Michael." "Hi, Michael, This is Sookie Stackhouse." "Hello Ms. Stackhouse, What can I do for you this morning?" "Well, I was wondering where I could get some aspirin. I have a killer headache." "We sell it the main gift shop. I'll get some for you and bring it right up." "Thanks, Michael. I'd appreciate that." "Is there anything else you need Ms. Stackhouse?" "Oh, No. Nothing else I can think of." "I will be up in just a few minutes, Ms. Stackhouse." "Thanks again, Michael."

I hung up the phone and eagerly awaited my breakfast and aspirin. While I was waiting I flipped on the TV. It was a little after eleven, so I found the ABC channel and watched The View. I love The View. It's a great show. I love the part where they do the Hot Topics. It's the best.

As I was watching Elizabeth and Joy arguing over vampire rights, there was a knock at the door. It was Michael with my aspirin. He handed me the aspirin and had me sign for it so it could be billed to the room. I told him to wait a minute as I went into the bedroom and grabbed Eric's wallet. The smallest bills Eric had were fifties, so that's what I gave him. He thanked me and left.

As he was leaving, room service arrived at the door. They wheeled my food in sat it on the table and began wheeling the cart out and handed me the bill to sign. I signed the bill and handed them a fifty as well.

I carried my toast and eggs from the table over to the coffee table by the couch and resumed watching The View, as I ate my breakfast and took my aspirin. Once I was finished eating, I felt so much better. I decided it was a hot sunny day outside and I was going to enjoy it. I went into the bedroom, put on my bikini, and headed down to the pool.

The pool area was huge. It was right in the center of everything. I found a lounge chair and took my place, lying in the sun for hours. The only thing I did other than sunbathe was jump in the pool when I got hot. I was starting to get tired and didn't want to fall asleep in the sun, so I decided to go back up to the room and take a nap.

When I got back up to the room I was so tired. I was also very hungry. I called room service and ordered a grilled cheese sandwich and some french fries. I left on my bikini and waited for room service out on the balcony. I figured I could get some more sun while I waited.

It didn't take long for room service to arrive. When they arrived they wheeled in my food, placed it on the table, had me sign for it and left. On their way out I tipped them a fifty. I had successfully given away more money today, then I generally make in a shift at Merlotte's. I carried my sandwich and fries over to the couch and ate there as I flipped through the channels on the TV.

After I ate, I went back into the bedroom and curled up beside of Eric and went to sleep. He must have felt that I was there through the bond, because even in his daytime sleep, he rolled over and put his arm around me.

I woke up at a little before six o'clock. Eric would be up within the next hour or so. I didn't know what he'd have planned for the evening, but whatever it was, I was sure I'd have fun. I decided to go ahead and grab a shower.

I went into the bathroom and turned on the water. I took off my bikini which I had fallen asleep in and hung it up on one of the towel racks. I got into the shower and began to clean myself up. The hot water felt so good. While I was in there, I couldn't help but think of the shower I took with Eric over a year ago. That shower started everything. I was getting hot just thinking about how it felt to have his gracious plenty rubbing up against my back as he washed me. Then, I began thinking about our shower yesterday. I found myself wishing that the sun would hurry up and set.

I finished my shower and went back into the bedroom to find something to put on. As I was putting on some sleep pants and a tank top Eric said, "Lover. How was your day? I see you got some sun." It startled me. I must have jumped a mile in the air because the sun wasn't down yet and I did not expect him to be awake. "Eric, you scared the crap out of me. The sun isn't down yet, how are you awake?" "I am very old, lover. The older a vampire gets the earlier we can rise. I cannot go out in the sun, but I can be awake and quite frankly the feelings I was getting from you, through the bond, a few minutes ago were enough to wake me at high noon." I blushed at that comment. "What are you blushing for, lover?" Okay, he wasn't supposed to see that. "Why don't you come over here, lover," he said as he patted the bed beside of him and wiggled his eyebrows.

I went over to the bed and sat down beside of him. He immediately put his arms around me and started kissing me. He is such a good kisser. As usual, as he kissed me, that fire started burning inside me. Between the thoughts I was having in the shower and his kiss, I wanted him and I wanted him bad.

He laid me back onto the pillows behind me and rolled over on top of me and started ripping and tugging at the clothes I was wearing. He began to place soft kisses all over my body. That was when his cell phone rang. He sat up looked angrily at the phone and said, "I'm sorry. I have to take this call. It's Mr. Cataliades." He answered the phone and took the call.

Once he hung up he said, "Lover, I know this isn't the best time, but I have to go meet Mr. Cataliades in thirty minutes. I'm going to take a quick shower and get dressed. Go ahead and get yourself some dinner and when I get back we will go out for the evening."

Eric got in the shower and I ordered room service. I ordered grilled chicken and mashed potatoes. When Eric got out of the shower he put on a t-shirt and jeans, so I figured whatever he had planned for the evening would be casual. My dinner arrived just as he was kissing me goodbye. I sat alone and ate my dinner, waiting for my sexy Viking to get back to the room.


	6. Chapter 6

These character's belong to Charlaine Harris

I never thought I would finish this chapter. I worked on it and was on a roll when I was at work, but once I got home I was tired and it was like pulling teeth to get it done. Hope it turned out alright! Hope you enjoy it! Hope I'm not throwing you for too much of a loop!

* * *

**Eric's POV**

I kissed my lover goodbye, just as her dinner arrived. I walked down the hall and to the elevator to go downstairs to the bar to meet Mr. Cataliades. I know the meeting was important, but I wished so much that I could have fucking finished what I had started with my lover before the call came in.

I got out of the elevator in the lobby and as I was walking over to the bar I heard, "Mr. Northman. Excuse me, Mr. Northman." I turned to look to see where and who it was coming from. It was coming from the young lady who was working at the front desk. I casually walked over to her to see what she needed. She said, "Mr. Northman, how are you? Are you enjoying your stay?" "Yes I am," I said. This bitch is entirely too fucking happy. She must be on fucking drugs. "You have a lovely property here." "Thank you, Mr. Northman! I am very glad I saw you when I did! I was just about to call up to your suite! We just received a fax for you," she said as she picked up an envelope from in front of her and handed it to me. "Thank you, Katie," I said as I studied the name-tag she was wearing. I took the envelope and walked over to the bar.

When I got to the bar Mr. Cataliades was there waiting at a table. I took a seat right about the time a waitress came over to see if anything was needed. I ordered a True Blood. Cataliades ordered a scotch on the rocks. "Sheriff Northman," he said as he nodded his head to me. "Hello, Mr. Cataliades, I am certainly hoping you have good news for me tonight." "Why of course, I think you will be very pleased with what I have to tell you. You are aware I had petitioned the Tribunal in an attempt to get a new adjudicator on the case."

Cataliades petitioned the Tribunal for a new adjudicator because the King had brought treason charges against me for disobeying a direct order. Since the order came from the king himself, he felt that the king could not be impartial in his judgment of this case. Luckily, the Tribunal has become more progressive since the Great Revelation and they agreed with Cataliades.

"Yes, I am," I said. "I know you said they agreed, what news do have regarding this matter?" "Sheriff Northman, I have very good news for you. They have appointed the King of Texas to sit in as the adjudicator in this case." I smiled the biggest smile I have ever smiled in my entire fucking existence. Stan fucking Davis. I actually began to believe I had a real fucking chance to win this. Stan Davis is an ally of mine and he is very fond of Sookie. "The King of Texas you said. Stan Davis. He is a great ally of mine, and he is very fond of my wife. This is wonderful news!" Mr. Cataliades replied, "I thought you would feel that way. It seems the Tribunal is looking out for you in this matter Sheriff Northman. You are a very lucky man. This is all the news I have for now. I will meet you Tuesday; let's say at midnight, to further discuss your case. As of now court is scheduled to start at ten o'clock on Wednesday and yours will be the second and final case heard." I was elated that Stan was going to be the fucking judge in my case. I could not wait to tell Sookie. "Mr. Cataliades. I must go to Sookie and tell her the good news," I said as I got up from the table. "I will see you Tuesday night, Sheriff," Cataliades said, as I made my way to the elevator.

I must have looked like the most fucking ridiculous vampire ever, as I made my way to my suite, grinning ear to ear. I was basically off the fucking hook. Stan Fucking Davis! I still couldn't get over that news. I arrived at my door and went into the suite. Sookie was not in the living room. I figured she must be in the bedroom, getting ready for tonight.

I sat the envelope on the counter and ran into the bedroom at vampire speed and said, "Lover, I have very good news to share," as I grabbed her, picked her up and spun her around in my arms. "Eric, what is it? What's going on? "Lover, Stan Davis is going to be the adjudicator in my trial. I am basically off the fucking hook!" "Oh Eric, things are really going to be alright!" "Yes, lover, I believe they are!"

I still had her in my arms, so I pulled her into a kiss. I was definitely going to fucking finish what had been started earlier in the evening. I carried her over to the bed. In the process I ripped her tank top off her. Next came the bra, which I destroyed in the process. I began kissing her neck and made my way down to her breasts. I ran my fangs over her hard nipple and then began kissing and sucking on it as I rolled my fingers around the other one. "Eric, oh Eric," she said as she made her way down to the button of my jeans.

I took her cue and took off my shirt as she unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans. I removed my shoes and my jeans and I was left in nothing but my boxers. She quickly sat up, pulled them down and took my rock hard cock into her mouth. It was fucking unbelievable. She licked and sucked as she took me in and out of her mouth. I fucking wanted to scream. "Oh fuck, Sookie," I shouted, as she gave me the best fucking head I had ever had. "Let me lie down so I can pleasure you too," I said as I readjusted us and removed her panties.

I pulled her hot, wet pussy to my face and started licking her folds. I made my way to her clit and began running my tongue over it in a circular motion. She was still licking, sucking and taking me in and out of her mouth, which made me flick my tongue faster and faster on her clit. I inserted my finger into her tight pussy, as she took my balls in her mouth. She was moaning and so was I. I moved my finger in and out of her as my tongue flicked across her clit. The more she sucked on my balls, the faster in and out of her my finger went. I was losing complete control. I was not going to last much longer. "Oh fuck, it feels so good", I shouted as I removed my finger from one entrance and inserted it into the other. I then put my thumb into her wet pussy. She went absolutely crazy as I pushed both my thumb and finger in and out of her as I sucked on her clit. "Oh god! Oh yes! Oh Eric," she screamed, as she stroked my cock with her hand faster and faster. I said, "Oh, do you like that, lover? Do you like it when I stick my finger in that tight little ass of yours?" "Oh yeah! Oh Eric, it feels so good," she shouted, as she took my dick back into her mouth and began taking it in and out as fast as she could. It was too much for me. I shouted, "Sookie! Oh god Sookie," as I released into her mouth. It took one last flick of my tongue on her clit to bring her to her climax.

She fell over barely able to breath. I turned her towards me and pulled her on top of me. I grabbed the back of her head bringing her face to mine and kissed her. She said, "Oh Eric, I love you." "Sookie, my lover, I love you too," I replied as I began kissing her. I gently kissed her, making my way to her ear and then to her neck. Once at her neck I lightly ran my fangs down it all the way to her breasts. I was beginning to feel her arousal building through the bond.

I began sucking on her nipples one at a time as I lifted and impaled her onto my dick. I put my hands on her hips and gently started moving her up and down. The tight, warm walls of her pussy felt so good around my dick.

It did not take long until she was moaning and panting. She took control and began moving up and down with increasing speed. Her body was glistening with sweat and it made her so shiny and beautiful. "Oh Eric," she moaned. I sat up and buried my head in those huge tits of hers. I was like a kid in a candy store licking, kissing, and sucking them with no control whatsoever.

I grabbed her hips and turned her around to where she was facing the opposite direction. I then pushed her to her knees so I could take her from behind. As I got onto my own knees behind her I pounded into her as far as I could go. I reached around and rubbed her clit with my hand. She was pushing backward into me as hard as she could as I was pounding into her. "Oh god, Sookie," I moaned, "My dick feels so good inside you." "Fuck, Eric," she shouted. "Oh fuck, oh Eric! I want to come! I want you to make me come! Bite me! Do it now!

If I was not about to come already, I was now. She was begging me to bite her, begging me to make her come. The thought that she needed me to bite her to make her come made me fucking crazy. I leaned my head forward and turned hers toward me with me free hand and kissed her. I then showed her my fangs, buried my head in her shoulder and bit her. She screamed in ecstasy, "Oh god! Yes! Yes! Yes!" I lifted my head and growled as I felt her walls expanding and contracting on my dick. As I drank from her, her orgasm continued and I shouted, "You taste so fucking good," as my release came as well. We then collapsed onto the bed in each other's arms.

We laid there for a while, until Sookie got up to get something to drink. I followed her into the kitchen area, where I saw the fax I received earlier. I grabbed the envelope and opened it and pulled out the two sheets of paper inside. The first page was a note from Pam. It said,

Eric,

Here is the schedule for the meetings. It arrived here for you tonight.

Tell Sookie hello and that I will see you both tomorrow evening. My plane arrives at 10pm, so don't forget to pick me up from the airport.

Your Child,

Pam

The second page was a schedule for the meetings. It said,

Annual Meeting Schedule for the Kingdom of Nevada, Louisiana, and Arkansas

Monday

08:00 – 10:00 Check-in and registration

12:00 – 04:00 Welcome Ceremony and Cocktail party

Tuesday

09:00 – 09:30 Las Vegas Sheriff Meeting

09:30 – 10:00 Louisiana Sheriff Meeting

10:00 – 10:30 Arkansas Sheriff Meeting

10:30 – 11:30 State of the Kingdom Meeting

Wednesday

09:00 – 09:30 Fund-raising Meeting

09:30 – 10:00 Commerce Meeting

10:00 Court Session

Case 1 - Sheriff Jillian Stone of Area 1 of Arkansas vs. Albert Johannson

Case 2 – King Felipe de Castro vs. Sheriff Eric Northman of Area 5 of Louisiana

Thursday

10:00 Kingdom Ball

I looked over the schedule and it was surprising how light it was. I was expecting to sit in meetings all night every night, but most nights I would be finished by midnight. I showed it to Sookie, so she would know what was going on. When she saw it she got upset.

"Lover, what is the matter?" "Eric, I didn't realize there would be a cocktail party and a ball. I have nothing to wear to them." "Lover, that is no problem, lets go get dressed and we will go shopping for you right now." "Eric, you've spent too much money on me already." "Lover, I wish you would get over it. I have plenty of money and I will spend it on you whether you want me to or not."

I put my jeans and t-shirt back on and Sookie put on her tank top and a mini skirt. She looked so fucking hot in that short little skirt. We headed downstairs to where the shopping area was. We looked in Oscar de la Renta and Chanel, but she did not find anything she wanted. I am sure it had more to do with fucking price than her liking the dresses she was looking at.

We decided to leave the Wynn and go to Caesar's Palace. We went to the valet and got the car. Sookie's mouth dropped when she saw that car. "Eric, what kind of car is that?" "Sookie, it's a Bugatti. It is the fasted street legal car made. Do you like it?" "Well it's a bit flashy, but I guess it's nice." "Well, lover, you might as well get used to it because I think I am going to buy one when we get home. I will have to special order it, but I will be getting one." "What about your corvette?" "Well, I thought I would give it to you." She put up a fight about that, but I finally got her to shut up. I knew I would get her to agree to it eventually.

We got to Caesar's and while there I swear we went to every fucking store in that mall. I was starting to regret taking her there. She finally settled on a cocktail dress at Dolce & Gabbana and a dress for the ball at Versace. I do not think she would have let me get them if I would not have kept the prices from her.

We went back to the car and decided to go back to the hotel. Sookie was getting tired. It was almost two o'clock. When we got back to the Wynn, Sookie and I went back to the room. Sookie put on her nightgown. A nightgown that I'd really like to hike up to her waste and fuck her in, and got into bed. I stripped down to my boxers, got in with her and held her until she fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Just a quick chapter before work. May or may not get another one up today. Thanks for all the great reviews!

These character's belong to Charlaine Harris

* * *

**Eric's Pov**

Once Sookie was asleep I quietly kissed her on the forehead and said, "Sleep well, my lover." I got out of bed and went into the living room. I flipped on the television and put it on VRC. Vampire Reality Channel is my favorite fucking channel. I was happy to see they were airing a marathon of my favorite show, The Vampire Apprentice.

I sat back for a few minutes and enjoyed the end of the episode they were running, but I had things to do, so I couldn't enjoy the show for long. First, I called Las Vegas Limousines and ordered a Town Car to pick Pam up at the airport. I would have loved to pick her up myself, but my Bugatti is a two-seater, so I knew that would never work. It is really amazing to me everyday how more and more businesses are staying open later and later to service vampire needs. Just ten years ago, if you would have asked me, I would have never thought that would be the case. Even in Vegas.

Next on the agenda was calling Pam. I needed to let her know that a car would be waiting, but that I would not be there. I dialed the number to the club. I knew that even though the club was closed, she would still be there closing up. Or at least she better be. The phone rang and Pam answered, "Fangtasia, the bar with the bite. This is Pam, how can I help you?" "My Child," I said. "I received the fax you sent me." "Eric! How is your trip? I can't wait to get there tomorrow! Is the weather good?" "The trip is going well. Sookie and I are having a fine time. Weather is nice. Its cool at night, but that is to be expected here in the desert." "So you received the fax I sent you. I can't wait to see you and Sookie when you pick me up at the airport." "About that, Sookie and I will not be picking you up. I have arranged for a Town Car to pick you up." "Master, I wanted you and Sookie to pick me up. I can't believe I feel this way, but I miss you both." "My child, I would like more than anything to pick you up, but the car I rented is just too small. We will see each other as soon as you get to the hotel." "Okay. I guess I can wait until I get to the hotel."

"Pam, I have very good news to share!" "What is it?" "I spoke, this evening with Mr. Cataliades. Do you remember when I told you he was petitioning the Tribunal to have an adjudicator change in my trial?" "Yes Eric, I remember that. Judging by the sound of your voice I take it that it was approved." "Oh yes, it was approved. I actually knew that before I left Shreveport, but I did not tell anyone. I did not want to get my hopes up too high, because at the time I did not know who the new judge would be." "I see. I am assuming you now know who the judge is." "Yes Pam, I do. You are not going to fucking believe it!" "Well, are you going to share?" "Stan Davis has been appointed!" "Oh master, that's wonderful. You are as good as free! Stan is your friend and he just loves Sookie. There's no way he is going to send you to your final death!"

I went over a few more important matters with Pam regarding the club and the meetings and then I ended the call. I cannot wait for Pam to arrive here in Vegas. It will feel good to have both of my girls here.

Once I talked to Pam, I called Bobby. I left him a message instructing him to get the ball rolling on my new car and that he should be expecting a call from me tomorrow night, because I had a few more business matters to discuss. I wanted him to begin drawing up paperwork to add Sookie on to my bank accounts and to add her onto my businesses as well.

After I finished my phone calls I decided I needed to go and get Sookie some proper jewelry for her dresses. I could not have her showing up for the cocktail party and the ball in beautiful designer dresses without jewelry. I went into the bedroom and brought the dresses and my camera out into the living room. I took pictures of each dress and returned them to the closet. Camera in hand, I made my way down to Cartier for the third time this trip.

Once at Cartier, the same salesperson was there. "Mr. Northman, how are you this evening? Everything is going ahead of schedule with the ring you ordered. We should have it by tomorrow night." "Wonderful," I replied. "My lover, Sookie, needs some jewelry to wear to two events we are attending this week. I have pictures of her dresses and I was wondering if you could help me pick some items out to get for her?" "Sure, Mr. Northman. I'd be happy to!" I could see the fucking money bags gleaming in her eyes when she said that. I showed her the pictures.

She said that for the cocktail dress the jewelry should be a little bit simple. She suggested an 18-carat white gold necklace with diamonds and onyx. I took it with a matching bracelet. For her other dress, which was red, she suggested a platinum, diamond and ruby necklace and matching earrings. I took those as well. She said that the items to go with the red dress would look lovely with the engagement ring as well.

I handed her my American express card again. She placed the items in a bag and took them back up to the room. It was getting close to sunrise so I quickly wrote my lover a note and placed it along with the jewelry on the counter by the coffee pot.

I removed my clothes and got into the bed along side my lover. I placed my arms around her and thought about our future together until the sun put me to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

I've made it through another chapter today. If work doesn't get any busier, I might just get a third one up today, as well! I'm not making any promises though. Hope you like it.

Also, in some of the reviews it was brought to my attention that Chapter 6 was not right. It was actually chapter 6 from Reflections instead of Chapter 6 from Awaiting Fate. I have fixed the problem. I had gone in to revise it this morning do to my OCD and an error I'd made and when I posted the revision I guess I posted the wrong chapter entirely. For those of you that had already read Chapter 6 before about 10:30 this morning don't worry about the revision. I only changed Las Vegas to Nevada. For anyone who may be confused or read the chapter 6 between 10:30 this morning and 5:00 pm sorry for the confusion. Hope if you read the wrong chapter 6 today, you will read the correct one. LOL!!!!

These character's belong to Charlaine Harris.

* * *

**Sookie's POV**

For the second day in a row, I woke in my vampire's arms. It was such a great feeling waking up that way. I swear when I get back to Bon Temps I'm going to work my butt off until I have enough money to get some of those shutters installed in my bedroom.

I woke up early, around nine o'clock, and I thought to myself that I needed to make this day a good one. I had a feeling once we left here and checked in at Felipe's hotel, my days wouldn't be nearly as enjoyable.

I went in to the restroom, then to the kitchen, as I do every morning and headed straight for the coffee pot. There I found yet another note and four red boxes from Cartier. I thought to myself, what has Eric done now? As much as I love him and appreciate all he'd done for me, he's spent way too much money on me. Most of the jewelry in that store costs more than my house is worth. I don't need all these dresses and jewelry. All I need is him.

I opened the boxes one by one. I found a beautiful necklace that was basically nothing but diamonds. It had square links which were encrusted with diamonds and in the front of the necklace, well really that part was meant to be set off to the side, there was a circle and rectangle encrusted with diamonds and onyx. I found a matching bracelet in the next box I opened. I opened the third box and found another beautiful necklace. Every inch or so along the chain sat a diamond. Further down the chain it eventually became alternating rubies and diamonds. It also had three diamond encrusted flowers with rubies in the center of them. From the middle flower dangled a diamond and ruby chandelier. In the fourth box was a set of matching earrings. The earrings were basically reproductions of the center flower with the chandelier.

They were absolutely beautiful and would go perfectly with my dresses he'd bought me. As thoughtful as he is, I'm sure that was his plan. I made my coffee and called room service. I was really hungry so today I ordered waffles, scrambled eggs with cheese, and sausage patties. By the time I ordered my breakfast my coffee was finished brewing so I got a cup and took it and the note over to the couch and flipped on the TV.

The TV was on VRC so I knew Eric had been watching it last night after I went to bed. I changed the channel to TNT so I could catch the last forty minutes of Charmed. When I watch that show it makes me feel like my life is somewhat normal. I've been through a lot, but nothing compared to what Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Prue have gone through. Basically, because they seem to be attacked everyday by all kinds of supernatural beings and I only get attacked about once a month by fairies, vampires, or Weres. Oh, I almost forgot the Maenad.

I sat there watching my show and drinking my coffee and saw the note lying on the table. I picked it up and read it. It said,

Lover,

I hope you like the jewelry I got for you last night. I could not resist. I knew you would look so beautiful in it and it all matched your dresses perfectly.

Be ready by dark to move to Felipe's hotel. I want to get there as early as possible so we can get ready for the cocktail party tonight.

I have this room for the rest of the week so you don't have to pack everything up, but pack at least what you will need for tonight.

I cannot wait to see you tonight in your beautiful dress, with your beautiful jewelry.

Love you forever,

E

Once I read the note, I went back to my show and my coffee. A few minutes later I heard a knock at the door. It was my breakfast. They brought it in and sat it at the table. I signed the slip and handed them a tip from Eric's wallet. Another fifty dollar bill, Eric really needs to carry smaller bills. Since I was having waffles this morning I decided it was best to eat it there as opposed to eating in front of the TV like I did with all my meals yesterday.

I finished my breakfast and decided to go down to the pool for a couple hours. I went into the bathroom, retrieved my bikini from the towel rack and put it on. I grabbed my sunglasses and a book I'd brought on my way out the door.

I got to the pool found a lounge chair and took my spot. As I did yesterday, I sunbathed for a few hours only stopping to jump in the pool to cool off. The sun was so hot only I didn't really sweat when I got hot. I believe that was because Las Vegas is in the desert and that makes the humidity different than it at home. The climate here is definitely different than it was in Bon Temps.

After a few hours, I decided I needed to get back up to the room. I did not want to burn the day I had to go to a party. The thought of me, in my beautiful black dress with my beautiful jewelry, looking like a lobster was definitely not appealing to me.

I entered the suite and saw it was only one o'clock. I was at a loss as to what I should do now. I didn't want to shop or gamble because Eric had already spent so much money on me. I also was a little scared to take the car out and go anywhere because the traffic here is insane. I decided since I would probably be up late tonight my best bet was to go ahead and get my stuff packed up and then lie down and take a long nap.

I got my dress and my black heals I'd brought along with my toiletries and the jewelry Eric had gotten me for tonight and put it all together so it was ready to go. I also gathered up some comfy sleep pants, a tank top, and a pair of jeans, a bra and two pairs of panties and sat them aside. If figured I'd take some of it and where the rest.

Once I'd gotten everything together that I was taking with me I took off my bikini and got into bed with Eric. I snuggled up in his arms and drifted off to sleep.

When I woke, Eric was not in the bed. I looked at the clock and it was 7:15pm. It was definitely dark out. I went in the living room and there was no Eric there either. I looked around for a note. No note. I had no idea where he'd gone, but I was pretty sure he hadn't gone far.

I went back into the bedroom and put on my panties, bra, tank top, and jeans and brushed my hair and teeth. Then I finished packing my toothbrush and hairbrush up to go to Felipe's hotel. I looked around the room again to make sure there wasn't anything left in there that I would need tonight. I then went back into the living room, flipped on the TV, and waited.

While waiting I decided to grab my cell phone and give Amelia a call. It's been a rough few weeks for her and I wanted to make sure she was okay. I dialed my home number and after a couple of rings she answered, "Hello." "Hey Amelia, its Sookie." "Sookie, how are you? Are you having fun in Vegas?" "Yeah, so far I've had a blast. I've spent my day's by the pool and one night Eric and I went to the Casino." "That sounds fun!"

I talked to Amelia for about twenty minutes. I told her about all the jewelry and the dresses Eric's bought me. I also told her about how he said he was giving me his Corvette. She told me that he obviously loves me very much and I shouldn't complain that he's doing all this for me. She said I should just enjoy it.

I also told her about how Stan Davis is preceding over Eric's trial and how that means he probably won't be sentenced to death. She was glad to here that. She said that there's been way too much death of the people we loved lately. She also said she'd seen Bill the other night and he was getting a lot better. I was glad to hear that.

She sounded a lot better. She said she had been keeping herself busy, with her job at the insurance agency and filling in at the bar in the evenings. I told her I was glad she sounded better and hoped that all was well with her and told her I'd call back in a couple of days.

When I got off the phone and Eric still hadn't got back, I began to worry. I called his cell phone. "Sookie, lover, are you up already," he asked as he answered the phone. "Yeah. I've been up for a while and I was starting to get worried about you." "Lover, I will be up in a few more minutes. I had some business to attend to. I thought I would be back before you woke up. I am sorry I worried you. When I get back we will order dinner and then make our way to Felipe's hotel. I love you." "I love you too, Eric."

He hung up and I knew he'd be back so I was no longer worried. I sat there on the couch and looked over the room service menu to decide what to have for dinner while I awaited his return.


	9. Chapter 9

I finished a third chapter for the day! It may be the last chapter for a few days. I have a busy weekend ahead of me. I hope you enjoy it and thank you for all the reviews! Also thanks to all who have added me or my stories to your favorites! I appreciate it!

These characters belong to Charlaine Harris.

* * *

**Eric's POV**

Darkness came and I awoke from my daytime death. Sookie was in my arms. When I saw her lying there I realized that this was the perfect time to go to Cartier and pick up her ring. I got up, careful not to disturb her and quietly grabbed my t-shirt and jeans from the night before. I grabbed my shoes and left the bedroom.

I walked into the living room and put on the clothes I was carrying in my arms. I made my way to the coffee table and grabbed my wallet and cell phone. I thought to myself, if I'm quick and quiet I will get back before my lover even knows that I have been gone.

I left the room and was headed for the elevator, when my cell phone rang. It was Bobby. I answered it, "Speak." "Eric, I wanted to let you know I got your message last night. I located the nearest Bugatti dealership. They're located in St. Louis. I contacted them and we are working on the arrangements to have a car delivered here, to Shreveport." "Wonderful Bobby. Do you know how long it will take?" "I would estimate it will take at least two weeks. We are still working out the deal and then they will have to customize it to your specifications and deliver it." "Good, I am glad to here that you are on top of things."

"Eric, you said also last night that there were important business matters you wanted to discuss." "Yes, I want you to start having papers drawn up adding Sookie to everything I own. All of my businesses, my houses, and my bank accounts. Do not leave anything out. I want her name on it all." "Eric, are you sure you want to do that. I understand the whole leaving her everything after you die thing, we went through last week, but having her name on everything while you are alive is completely different." "Are you questioning what I am telling you I want? You work for me. It is not the other way around. I pay you to do as I say. Now do it!" I hung up the phone. I cannot believe that bastard questioned me. I pay him to do as I say. Not to question me. Fuck him!

By the time I got off the phone with Bobby I was in the lobby heading for Cartier. I was so excited to get this fucking ring and to ask Sookie to marry me. I walked into Cartier and the same salesperson I had dealt with the past three times was there again. "Mr. Northman, I'm guessing you're here to pick up the ring you ordered. It is here and I must say it is stunning." "Wonderful, may I see it?" "Yes, let me go get it from the safe."

She came back to the front with the ring and put it into my hand. I held it up and studied each ruby and the 4.5-carat diamond in the middle. It was exquisite. "It is perfect," I said. "Your girlfriend is a very lucky woman, Mr. Northman, to have a man with as fine taste as you," she said as she took the ring back from me and placed it in a box. "Yes she is, isn't she," I replied as my cell phone rang. It was Sookie.

"Sookie, lover, are you up already." "Yeah, I've been up for a while and I was starting to get worried about you." "Lover, I will be up in a few more minutes. I had some business to attend to. I thought I would be back before you woke up. I am sorry I worried you. When I get back we will order dinner and then make our way to Felipe's hotel. I love you."

She told me she loved me and then I hung up. I took the box with the ring and put it in my pocket. I just hoped that Sookie would not notice the bulge in my pocket. I thought about getting myself hard to camouflage the ring box, but I did not think that would really work. I decided to just walk in quickly and get it out of my pocket before she noticed.

I came to our door and entered the suite. "Lover, I am back," I said as I entered. "Eric, I'm sorry I got worried. I just didn't know where you were and you had left me that note saying you wanted to leave early. I guess I just freaked out a little." Lover, do not worry about it. I should have let you know I was going out. I had received a call from Bobby and I had to take care of some business. Have you decided what you want for dinner?" "Yeah, I think I'll have salmon and a baked potato with butter and sour cream." "Anything for you lover. I will place the order."

I grabbed the cordless phone and called to room service. As I ordered I walked casually into the bedroom and hid the box in my suitcase. I do not think she ever noticed it was in my pocket. I went back into the living room as I was hanging up the phone and sat down beside Sookie on the couch.

"Did you sleep well, lover?" "Yeah, I love sleeping in your arms, Eric. It's something I never thought I'd get the chance to do, at least not when we are both asleep." "I love it too. I love waking up with you curled up beside of me," I said as I put my arm around her. "When will dinner get here? I haven't eaten since breakfast. I am starving. I napped instead of having lunch." "Your dinner will be her within the hour. I am hungry too, lover. And I believe you know that you are my dinner and you are here already," I said as I pulled her even closer to me.

She looked up at me and smiled. I grabbed her and pulled her even closer than she was already and kissed her. As I was kissing her I leaned her back onto the couch to where I was on top of her. I ran my hands all over her. She in return ran her hands all over me. I began ripping at her tank top and jeans until they were off of her and lying on the floor. I ran my fangs down her neck. She sighed. I then made my way down further and further, running my fangs down her whole body until I reached her center.

I then ripped off her panties which made it to the floor in two pieces. I buried my head between her legs. I wanted to devour her. I kissed the inside of her thighs to tease her. I then began licking her folds. I made my way to her clit where I sucked it into my mouth and flicked my tongue over it at the same time. She was panting and bucking her hips. "Oh, Eric," she shouted as she pressed her pussy closer and closer to my face. I was rock hard and I wanted to fuck her. I wanted to fuck her hard. "Oh Sookie, I want to fuck you," I exclaimed.

I continued to lick and suck on her clit as I removed my pants. Once my pants were off I plunged into her with my big, hard cock as far as I could go. She moaned as I entered her, as did I. It felt like heaven and I wanted to stay there forever.

As I plunged in and out of her faster and faster I shouted, "Oh ja. Du mår så bra! I then kissed her hard and deep. She ran her fingernails down my back all the way to my ass. With her hands on my ass she forced me in and out of her harder and harder. I flipped us over to where I was sitting on the couch and she was straddling me. As she rode me I rubbed her clit with my fingers. She began to scream, "Oh yeah, Oh shit, Oh Eric, yes, yes, yes." She was getting close and I knew I was too.

She began moving up and down faster and faster. I was about to explode. I began rubbing her clit with vampire speed and she began to scream, "Bite me now! Oh! Oh yes! Do it!" I lowered my head to her breast and latched on with my fangs and exploded into her as I bit down. As I drank, I felt her walls tighten around my dick. I was in heaven and I never wanted it to end.

Unfortunately at that moment there was a knock at the door. It was room service. I shouted, "I will be right there." I lifted her off of me and sat her beside of me and got up. I put my on my jeans, grabbed her clothes and helped her up. She went into the bedroom to get dressed as I answered the door.

When she came back out, her dinner was on the table. I had ordered myself a bottle of Royalty Blended so as she ate, I drank. "How is your dinner," I asked. She replied, "It's very good." "Are you ready to go to Felipe's hotel?" "Yeah, I'm all packed up." She finished her dinner and we gathered our belongings and headed to the car.


	10. Chapter 10

Here's a quick chapter. I really wanted to get something up so I did a short chapter yesterday in Eric's POV and then finished it up this morning in Sookie's POV. I'll try to get at least one or two more chapter's up this weekend. Hope you like it.

These Character's belong to Charlaine Harris.

* * *

**Eric's POV**

Sookie and I left the Wynn; I could not help but wish we could stay. I loved the time I spent with her there. There we did not have a care in the world. At Felipe's hotel, I was fucking back to work. My vacation would be fucking over.

We pulled up to Felipe's hotel and we went in to check into our room. Once checked in we got our luggage from the car and went up to our room. Sookie headed straight for the shower and I flipped on the TV. I would have tried to shower with her, but I knew she would fucking kick me out if I tried. We had a party to get ready for. We were only there for a few minutes, when there was a knock on the door.

I went to the door and looked through the peephole to see Pam standing there. I opened the door and let her in. "Master, I'm so happy to see you, where's Sookie?" "Pam, I am glad you made it okay. Sookie is in the shower. She'll be out soon."

I went into the bathroom, where my lover was in the shower and said, "Lover, Pam is here." She is anxious to see you." Sookie replied, "I'll be out in a few minutes." I wanted to jump in that hot, steamy shower right then and there and bend her over and fuck her, but being the gentleman I am I did not.

I went back into the sitting room and Pam and I began catching up. I got the ring I had bought for Sookie out of my suitcase and showed her. She asked what it was for. I explained it was an engagement ring and I was going to ask Sookie to further cement our bond by marrying me in a human ceremony. I heard the water turn off in the shower, so I hurried up and returned the ring to my suitcase.

Sookie came in right after. Fuck that was close. She said hello to Pam and asked her how things had been the past couple of day in Louisiana. Pam asked her if she would come to her room to get ready for the cocktail party. Sookie asked if it was okay with me, knowing how protective I am of her. I told her to go ahead. I trust her with Pam as much as myself.

MY girls left and I could not help feeling lonely. I had no time to puss out. I knew I had a party to go to in less than an hour so I jumped into the shower and began getting ready myself. I could not fucking wait to see Sookie in that hot little black number I bought her for tonight. She was going to be so fucking hot! I knew her fucking tits would look perfect in that dress and I knew that every vampire in that room would wish they were me. Once they saw her in that fucking little black dress they would understand why I was on trial Thursday night.

All the thoughts of Sookie in that dress had gotten me rock hard. So as I showered, since Sookie was not around I began to stroke myself. It felt good, but not as good as Sookie's hot, wet pussy or her mouth for that matter. I could not get Sookie out of my fucking mind. It did not take long for me to come all over the shower. As I released, I shouted, "Oh fuck Sookie!" I could not believe I allowed her to fucking have this effect on me.

I got out of the shower and got my black suite out of my garment bag. I debated for a moment over if I should wear my red or my white dress shirt. I decided on the white. It would go better with Sookie's diamonds. I decided there was no need for a tie. Although a cocktail party is somewhat formal, I could go without.

I dressed myself and combed my hair. I then made sure I had my wallet. I thought about Sookie's ring. I had not yet decided how or when I was going to ask her to marry me, but I thought I had better fucking have it on me just in case. I grabbed the ring box out of my suitcase and put it in the inner pocket of my jacket.

Once I had everything, I went to Pam's room. When she answered the door, she was wearing a red lace dress. She was absolutely stunning. I was not fucking prepared for what I would see next. I walked in and saw the greatest fucking image of beauty I had ever seen. I was right. My lover was fucking hot in that dress.

I walked over to her and brought her into my arms and into a kiss. She had not yet put on her jewelry so I helped her with that. Once her jewelry was on and Pam put her shoes on the three of us left the room arm in arm to go to the party. I was going to be walking in with the two most beautiful women there.

**Sookie's POV**

As Eric and I left the Wynn, I was a little unsettled. I knew I'd be safe with Eric and Pam around, but it was nerve-racking knowing that I was going to be staying in an all-vamp hotel again. I was secretly wishing we could just stay at the Wynn.

When we got the Felipe's hotel, Eric wouldn't even let me wait in the car or supervise our luggage being unloaded. He made me stay right beside of him as we checked in. He is so protective of me where other vampires are concerned. I guess I don't blame him. He did marry me to protect me from Felipe and now we were on Felipe's turf.

Once we were up to the room we only had about an hour and a half to get ready so I went straight into the shower. Eric popped in at one point. I thought he was going to try to get in the shower with me, which would have been great, but we didn't have time for that. Instead he told me Pam was here.

I was excited to see Pam. I know it had only been a few days since I last saw her, but she was really becoming one of my better friends. I could talk to her about things that I couldn't even talk to Amelia about. Mostly vamp politic things and Eric things. The fact that Eric was walking sex kept Amelia from really understanding the full scope of some things about Eric, which made her hard to talk to sometimes when I was conflicted. Pam would always be on Eric's side, but she would also always tell me the brutal honest truth. Vamps are weird that way. They can say horrible things about each other, but still be on the same side and make what they are saying sound not nearly as bad as it should. I guess it has to do with the whole manipulative and shifty side of them.

Pam asked me if I'd come and get ready in her room. I guess she missed me too! I thought it would be fun, but I wasn't sure if Eric would let me with him being so protective and all. I asked, "Eric do you mind if I get ready with Pam in her room?" He replied, "Sure lover, go ahead. I trust Pam to watch over you and make sure you are safe." I gave him a hug and kiss and grabbed my things and left with Pam.

When Pam and I got to her room, which was just down the hall from Eric's and mine, I started putting on my makeup. I put on my normal stuff, some powder and a little blush, but Pam helped me do my eye makeup I appreciated that because I rarely wear more than a little mascara. She helped me put on eye liner and some dark eye shadow, giving my eye's a smokey look. She also let me borrow a dark burgandy lipsick color.

She asked to see my dress so I pulled it out of the bag it was hung in. It was a black Dolce & Gabbana dress. It was actually really plain, but beautiful. It was short. The neckline was straight across in a fashon that looked like it could be strappless, but it had spaghetti straps. I didn't have to wear a bra because it had one built in, and boy did that bra work. It gave me massive cleavage. Eric was going to shit his pants when he saw that.

"Sookie," Pam said. "You should wear your hair back in that dress. Let me help you with it." Okay Pam. Thanks." Pam pulled my hair back so tight I felt like I'd had a facelift. It was painful. She pinned it back in an elaborate twisty bun thing. It hurt like hell at first, but it sure did look good!

Pam had been slowly getting ready as she helped me get ready. All I had left was to put on my dress and shoes and jewelry, so I asked Pam if I could help her in any way. Pam said she was fine. She said she was just about ready. She had already done her makeup and pulled her hair back in a loose, curly French twist.

It was time for us to put on our dresses. I helped Pam get into her dress first, which was a beautiful red lace dress, simialar to one I remember Julia Roberts wearing in Pretty Woman. I think Julia's may have been black though. She then helped me. When I got my dress on I put on my shoes. Pam looked at me and her fangs ran out, so I knew I must have looked good. About that time there was a knock at her door.

She opened it and it was Eric. He told Pam she looked stunning then stepped further into the room. I could tell the moment he saw me, because I began to feel surges of lust through the bond and his fangs ran out just like Pam's did. He ran over to me and gave me a hug and a kiss, telling me I was beautiful in my ear. He commented that I had not put on my jewelry yet and wanted to know if I needed help. I let him know I was about to and that help would be lovely. He helped me put on the necklace and then the bracelet. Pam then put on her shoes and we were ready to go.

We walked out of the room and down the hall arm and arm. I swear Eric must have looked like a pimp in one of those music videos on MTV as we made our way to the party.


	11. Chapter 11

Finally, I have completed this chapter. I have had such a crazy weekend so this one took forever. Now that the weekends over I should be back to posting at least 2 chapter's a day. This chapter is in both Eric's and Sookie's POV. Hope you really enjoy this one.

I'd also like to thank everyone again for the reviews!

These character's belong to Charlaine Harris.

* * *

**Eric's POV**

As Sookie, Pam, and I walked into the party all eyes turned to us. It was as if everything had stopped for a few seconds. As much as I would like to think it was because I was walking in with the two most beautiful women here, I could not help but think that it was because of the trial that was looming over my head.

We went straight to the bar and I got Pam and myself each a glass of Royalty Blended and Sookie a gin and tonic. While we were at the bar I was approached by Sandy. She said she wanted to talk to me alone. I told Pam to watch over Sookie while I went to speak with her.

Sandy and I exited the party and found a secluded spot in the corner of the hall outside. I wondered what the fuck this was about and why she fucking wanted to talk to me. "Sandy," I asked. "What the fuck is this about? What do you have to say to me?" "Sheriff, are you ready for your trial?" "Sandy, I believe so. I have a meeting with my lawyer tomorrow night to go over the last minute details. You and Felipe must know I have a very good defense." "Good. I hope you are ready and I do know your defense is good. I personally do not agree with the charges which have been brought against you, but I work for Felipe, so I have to be on his side in court. He is not going to make it easy on you. I do think that was a smart move requesting the adjudicator change. I just wanted you to know that. Also Sheriff, know that luck is on your side in this trial. I have to go now. Have a good evening Sheriff."

I stayed outside the party for a few minutes to gather my thoughts which were running a mile a minute. What Sandy had said was just fucking bizarre. Why would Sandy come to me and tell me she does not agree with the charges. If Felipe found out the shit would definitely hit the fan. Could it be possible that something I am not aware of is going on here?

I went back into the party and found Pam and Sookie. "Ladies, I just had the strangest conversation with Sandy. I can't help but think something strange is going on here. Something I do not know about. Anyway, I will explain more, when we have a little more privacy," I said. They just looked at me. I said, "Lets enjoy this evening and we will definitely talk later about this."

Pam saw an old friend from Minnesota, who had apparently recently relocated to Las Vegas, so she left me and Sookie to be alone. "Lover, would you like more to drink?" "Sure, I guess I will take another gin and tonic." I took Sookie's arm and we made our way to the bar again.

When Sookie and I got to the bar, I got myself another Royalty blended and Sookie's gin and tonic. As we stood by the bar, we were approached by Jonathon. Since Victor's death, he had been running Louisiana for Felipe.

Jonathon said in a very ambiguous way, "Sheriff, I just wanted to wish you luck with your trial." Then he just walked away. This was getting more and more peculiar by the moment. Now Jonathon was wishing me luck. I wondered what was going on within Felipe's ranks. I could not tell if he was really wishing me luck because he wanted me to win or if he was wishing me luck because he is an asshole and thought I did not have a chance. Could he be a part of whatever was going on too?

Sookie and I were still standing by the bar when Sandy came out on the stage. She said, "Good evening ladies and gentleman. Thank you all for attending the Annual Kingdom Meeting. Without further ado, may I introduce, your King, Felipe de Castro."

Felipe came out onto the stage and everyone in the room bowed. Sookie was not to going to bow, but I grabbed her arm to let her know that she fucking needed to. Now that she was considered my wife under vampire law, she had no choice but to follow the protocol we vampires follow. Felipe began to speak. "Welcome my Sheriffs and loyal subjects. I hope you all enjoy my hotel, while you are here. There are many important matters to discuss this week, but I do hope that even with all the business at hand, you all find time to enjoy yourselves. Meetings will begin tomorrow night at nine o'clock. Until then I would like you all to take pleasure in this evenings festivities."

Sookie and I continued to mingle. I introduced her to many of the new Sheriffs, which she had not yet met. Almost everyone I came in contact with seemed strange to be around. They all seemed to make comments to me indicating they were on my side and wishing me luck. It was almost like they all knew something that I did not. Almost as if there was a mutiny of sorts about to happen. I finally decided it was because most of the vampires in attendance were sheriffs or their seconds so they know how it feels to have someone infringe on your right to run your area as Felipe had with me. I supposed that could make another act fucking strange around you.

After about two hours of mingling I asked Sookie if she would like to go for a walk. Sookie looked up at me and said, "I think that would be a great idea."

Sookie and I found Pam. I asked her if I could have a word with her. She followed us out into the hall outside the ballroom to the same secluded corner where I spoke with Sandy. I explained to her about how everyone seems to be on my side of this trial, including Felipe's own and of my feelings that there may be something happening that we do not know about. She agreed that there may be something going on. I told her Sookie and I were leaving and we may not be back to the party this evening. She told me she would feel around and see what she could find out and would see me at dark tomorrow.

Pam made her way back into the party and Sookie and I left the hotel. We walked down the strip. Sookie was beginning to get cold so I offered her my jacket. Thank God I fucking remembered her ring was in there. As I took the jacket off, I grabbed the ring and stuck it in my pants pocket. Sookie did not notice because I also grabbed my wallet out at the same time.

As we were walking we came upon the Bellagio fountains Sookie told me her shoes were starting to hurt her feet and that she wanted to sit for a while. I figured that was a pretty good spot to sit down. While we were there we could enjoy the show. I knew Sookie would think the fountains were beautiful. We found a bench and sat down. I put my arm around my lover.

As we sat there, Sookie said, "Why do you think they were all being so weird tonight? Everyone seemed to be on your side and with my previous experience with vampires; they are never all on your side." I thought back to what Cataliades said about the Tribunal looking out for me. I said, "Lover, I do not know. I can only assume that they are afraid of Felipe being able to do this to them, but I cannot help but think there may me more going on than I am aware of. I just do not know how it all fits together. I suppose we will find out more as the week progresses."

The show began to start. Sookie looked up at the fountains and the lights and began to smile. She was so fucking beautiful. At that moment it came to me. This was it. This was the time I was fucking waiting for. I said to Sookie, "I love you. I want to spend as much time with you as I can. You are what I live for." She looked at me smiling and said, "I love you too, Eric. I plan on spending as much time as I can with you."

"Sookie, when I told you that we were pledged to each other you said it was not a marriage you would recognize and it was not recognized under Louisiana state law," I said as I placed my hand into my pocket. She replied, "Eric, I don't want you to have the wrong idea. I did feel that way, but I know what you did, you did to protect me and there was no other choice. I am used to the idea now. It's okay."

"No Sookie, it is not okay. Everything we have between us has been against your will. It is not fair. I know how important your will is to you." "Eric, its okay." "Sookie, it is not fair to you. How can you say it is okay?" "Eric, it has all worked out. We are together now and I love you. Sure, it may not have happened in a perfect way, but I love you. It doesn't matter anymore how it happened."

"It matters to me. You had no choice in the blood bond and no choice in the pledging. I want to give you a choice," I said as I reached into my pocket, and pulled out the ring box. I guess it was because of the nature of our conversation and the beauty of the show, but she looked like she was about to fucking cry. I don't even think she fucking noticed what I was doing. I got down on one knee and opened the box holding it out in front of her. I grabbed her hand with my free hand and said, "Sookie Stackhouse, would you do me the honor of being my wife? Under human law of course."

She did not say anything at first. She just looked at me with complete shock on her face. I was about to fucking flip out I was so nervous. What if she says no? I did not know if I should speak or if I should just sit there. I did not know what to fucking do until she grabbed me and hugged me and said yes.

When she said yes, I was fucking elated. I put my arms around her and kissed her. I pulled away quickly took her left hand and put the ring on her finger. "Eric, it's beautiful," she said as she looked at the ring. "Not as beautiful as you, my lover."

**Sookie's POV**

Eric and I left the hotel and went for a walk. As we were walking, I said, "Eric, I'm getting kind of cold." He asked, "Lover would you like my jacket?" "Sure," I replied. He got his wallet out of his jacket and put it in his pocket. He then put the jacket onto my shoulders. He was so sweet and thoughtful, I thought to myself.

As we walked hand and hand down the sidewalk, Eric pointed out different sites to see here in Vegas. I was impressed with all the people, the elaborate buildings, and the lights. I was glad that I had mastered control of my gift, because this enjoyable experience would be awful, if I hadn't.

We had walked pretty far and I was walking in three-inch heals, so my feet were starting to hurt badly. I said, "Eric, can we stop for a few minutes. My feet really hurt." "Sure lover, we will stop at the next bench we see." "That bench happened to be a few feet away right in front of the Bellagio fountains.

As we sat there I asked Eric why everyone was being so weird tonight. He really didn't have an answer to my question. He did seem to think we'd find out more as the week went on. I hoped so because I didn't think I could enjoy myself if it got any weirder. I also hoped that everyone did have his back as it seemed.

The fountains, lights and music came on in front of me and it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I couldn't help but smile. As we sat there and watched the show, Eric told me he loved me and that he wanted to spend as much time as possible together. I agreed. I do love him and I want to be with him all the time. I hate it when we are apart.

He began acting a little strange. I guess he was just caught up thinking about the trial and the reactions about it he got from everyone tonight. He started telling me how unfair our relationship has been to me. How he was sorry things happened the way they did. How I should have had a choice in the blood bond and the marriage. I told him that it was okay. That it all worked out for the best and that the decisions he made were best for me. He had made them all to protect me. Who could argue with that? I sure couldn't.

I couldn't figure out why he was bringing all this up now. I just continued to assure him it was okay. I told him that our relationship may not have happened in the most perfect way, but it didn't even matter how it happened anymore. We were together and that's what mattered.

He told me it mattered to him because I didn't have a choice in any of it and said he wanted to give me a choice right now. I thought, oh my god, is he going to break up with me. I wondered what was bringing this on. What did I do to make him want to leave me? He was just telling me how much he loved me and now he wants to leave me. I was about to start crying.

Right then, as I was about to ball my eyes out, Eric got down on one knee in front of me and held an open box with a ring in it out to me. He grabbed my hand and said, "Sookie Stackhouse, would you do me the honor of being my wife? Under human law of course."

I was in complete shock. I just stared at him. I didn't know what to say. This was big and if I said yes things were going to surely change. I couldn't believe he was asking me to marry him. I never thought he would. Here I thought he was about to leave me and he did the exact opposite. I didn't know what to say or do so I just grabbed him and hugged him. As I had my arms around him, after I'd had a minute to digest the question, I exclaimed, "Yes Eric, I will marry you! I love you!"

He kissed me quickly and then pulled away. He pulled the ring out of the box, grabbed my left hand, and placed the ring on my finger. It was the biggest ring I ever thought I'd see in person. It was platinum, had rubies around the band and a huge princess cut diamond in he center. I'd only seen rings like it on TV. It was really too much, but over the past few days I've learned that an argument with Eric over a gift is an argument you are not going to win, so I just said, "Eric, It's beautiful." He then looked me straight into my eyes and said, "Not as beautiful as you, my lover."


	12. Chapter 12

Finally everythings back to normal and I have time to write! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

These characters belong to Charlaine Harris

* * *

**Eric's POV**

I was so happy that my lover said yes! I could not wait to get her back to the room so we could celebrate. I wished now, that we had gone for a fucking drive instead of a walk. I could fly us back, but I figured that was not a good idea since the streets were so busy. I did not think the tourists would like my flying ability much.

We were getting close to the hotel and Sookie said, "Eric, I love you. I know I said yes, that I will marry you and I intend to, but there are some things we need to discuss about it." "I know lover, there are many things to discuss and many plans to be made. Please, let's not do it tonight. Let's just be happy about this for one night before we let it become stress." "I guess that's okay, but we will need to talk."

We made it back to the hotel after what felt like a fucking eternity of walking. All I wanted was to get my lover to the room, but we ran into Pam in the lobby. "Eric. Sookie," Pam said. "Hello Pam, Sookie and I were just going to the room. Hope you had a good time this evening," I said as we entered the elevator.

"I did have a good time tonight. I also found out some information that I am sure you would want to know about." Fuck me, I thought. I was finally going to get my lover alone in our room and now Pam has fucking information I want to know. "Okay Pam, come to our room with us and we will discuss this information."

We got to into our room and all took a seat. Sookie looked at me and asked if we could tell Pam our news first. I told her to go ahead. Sookie said, "Eric and I are getting married! In a real human wedding! Can you believe it?" She was so excited. As she told Pam she smiled and held out her hand so Pam could see the ring. I could tell that Pam was not quite sure how to react to the news, probably because I had already told her my plans. She replied, "That's great Sookie! I am so happy for you both! The ring is very beautiful! How did he ask you?"

Once Sookie was done telling Pam all about how I asked her and how exciting it all was, Pam said, "Are you ready for what I have to tell you? I think it's big, really big!" I looked at Pam puzzled, what could she possibly have to tell me that's that big? "Okay, you know David, my friend from Minnesota that just moved here to Vegas? He was sent here by the King of Minnesota himself. He was sent here to rally Felipe's subjects against him." "Pam, let me get this straight. You are telling me that Minnesota is staging a coup against this kingdom."

"No", Pam said. "I think it is much bigger. David didn't know much other than his king sent him here and what his orders were, but he said he was quite sure there were other kingdoms involved. He said that when he was called to meet his king and receive his orders, he was told to get to the kings office immediately. He said when he arrived a meeting between his king, the King of Colorado, and the King of California was ending. That has led him to believe that they might be involved as well." "Pam, the King of Colorado, sits on the Tribunal." "Yes, he does. Why Eric?" "Mr. Cataliades made a comment to me the other day. He said that the Tribunal is looking out for me in this trial. Could it be that this coup is somehow related to my trial?" "Eric, I don't know. Maybe. I will keep digging. You said you have a meeting tomorrow with Cataliades didn't you?" "Yes, I do." "See if you can get anymore information out of him, Eric. He may know something."

I could not believe what Pam had just told me. I could not believe that there was going to be another takeover. And what the fuck does my trial have to do with it? I certainly had a lot to think about, but more importantly I had my lover to think about. I said, "Pam, thank you for the information. I look forward to whatever you can dig up next. If you would like I will see you to the door." She took the hint and left the room. Now it was just my lover and I.

I looked over to Sookie who was asleep. I leaned over to her and said, "Lover, wake up." She opened her eyes and said, "Eric, what time is it? Where did Pam go?" "Pam left, now it is just you and me and in a few minutes you are not going to care what time it is."

**Sookie's POV**

Eric, Pam and I got to the room. We all sat down. Eric and I sat on the couch. Pam sat in the chair across from us. I was so excited that Eric and I were engaged so I asked Eric if I could tell Pam about it before they got down to business. He said that was fine.

I exclaimed, "Eric and I are getting married! In a real human wedding! Can you believe it?" I was so excited. I held out my hand so Pam could see the ring. She replied, "That's great Sookie! I am so happy for you both! The ring is very beautiful! How did he ask you?"

"We were walking earlier and my feet started hurting so we decided to sit down. We sat down by the fountains at the Bellagio. We started talking and Eric was saying how unfair everything's been in our relationship for me. I kept trying to tell him it was okay, but he kept saying it wasn't. He told me I had no choice in the blood bond and that I had no choice in the pledging and he was going to give me a choice. When he said that I thought he was going to leave me. I was so scared. I was actually about to cry, but the next thing I knew he was on his knee in front of me with the ring held out to me. That's when he asked me." "Oh Sookie, that sounds wonderful! Who would have thought that my master could be so romantic?"

Once I told Pam the story of how Eric proposed, I knew it would be time for vamp business. As she and Eric began to talk, I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

I woke up a little later with Eric hovering over me telling me to wake up. I asked him what time it was and where Pam was. He told me that Pam had left and that I wouldn't care what time it was soon. I knew exactly what he meant because his fangs ran out as he was saying it. He then picked me up and started kissing me as he carried me to the bed.

He put me down right beside the bed. He had never stopped kissing me the whole way. Once he put me down, he started kissing and rubbing his fangs down my neck. I started to moan. I wanted him just as much as he wanted me. I put my arms around him and started rubbing his muscular back. I made my way to his chest and started unbuttoning his shirt as he kissed his way from my neck to my cleavage which was spilling over the top of my dress.

Once I got his shirt off, he said, "Lover, we have got to do something about this dress," as he unzipped it. He pushed down the straps and the dress fell right to the floor. Eric, found his way back to my breasts. He was sucking on my nipple and softly kneading my other breast with his hand. It felt so good. I began running my fingernails down his back until I reached his butt. I love his butt. It is so perfect and so muscular. Everything about him is perfect and muscular.

He made his way back up to my mouth and began passionately kissing me. He pushed me back and I fell onto the bed as he came down beside of me. I leaned over and began kissing his chest. I ran my tongue around his nipples. He moaned. I took one of his nipples into my mouth and bit it lightly and he shouted, "Oh Sookie! Fuck," as he pushed me back and took his place on top of me.

As he rolled over on top of me he started kissing me again. This time he made his way from my mouth all the way down to my panties, which were off of me and flying across the room in a matter of seconds. He knelt down in front of me and spread my legs, which were hanging off the bed. I knew what was coming next and I couldn't wait. Everything Eric does to me is so perfect. He always makes me feel so good. I wanted his fingers in me right that moment.

He began to rub my folds with his fingers and then gently entered me with one. I was in seventh heaven. I began to moan as he was moving it in and out of me. Before I knew it, he had placed his tongue on my nub and began to slowly move it around in a circular motion. I was going to go crazy, moaning and bucking my hips. It felt so good.

The next thing I knew, he removed his finger that was inside me and put it into my other entrance. I used to think that things like that would be painful, but ever since he did it to me the other night, I've changed my mind. It just feels so good. It sent me reeling in ecstasy.

I was really about to lose it now. I was in a total state of bliss. I shouted, "Oh god. Eric. Fuck," as he continued licking me and moving his finger in and out of me. I was about to release and Eric knew it. He looked at me, bared his fangs, turned his head to my thigh and bit me. I have never come so hard in my life. As he drank from me, I was sweating, my body was almost shaking and I screamed, "Oh Eric. Oh yes. Oh Eric yes. Yes. Oh God yes."

After my release Eric took off his pants and made his way back up to my mouth where he began kissing me. His hands were all over me. I grabbed his member with my hand and led it inside me. Eric was like an animal. He was moving in and out of me like his life depended upon it. It felt so good. He was hitting just the right spot. I was shouting "Eric! Oh Eric," and he let out a guttural growl and shouted, "Oh god, Sookie! Please bite me!"

When he asked me to bite him, I knew it was something he enjoyed, but I couldn't help but worry about taking more of his blood. He had told me just three weeks before that we were reaching an undefined limit, but I also knew he had told me in the past that he knew how much was too much. I decided to trust in him and as he was pounding away at me I latched onto his chest with my teeth and bit. As I drank from him, he shouted something I didn't understand but had heard before. I assumed whatever it was, was being said in Swedish or Old Norse. I licked his chest where I had bit him and then he collapsed on top of me.

Eric rolled over beside of me and we just held each other waiting for the dawn to come. "Sookie, I love you," he said right before the dawn came. Eric, I love you, too," I replied and before I knew it I was asleep in my Vikings arms.


	13. Chapter 13

Here's another chapter. Hope you like it. Sookie's POV should be up shortly!

These character's belong to Charlaine Harris.

* * *

**Eric's POV**

I woke at sundown with a smile on my face. My lover and I were still curled up in each other's arms. It felt so fucking good to wake up that way. I thought back to the night before and realized it was not a dream. I asked Sookie to marry me and she said yes. I wanted to lay there reflecting all night long in her arms, but I had meetings to attend tonight.

I knew I should wake her before I got into the shower, but I fucking could not do it. She was so fucking peaceful and beautiful when she slept. I stood there watching her for a while; I then went and took a shower.

While in the shower I thought about what Pam had told me last night. I had to keep digging and find out more. I just had to know what was going on and why I was not informed. That was definitely something on the agenda for tonight.

Once I had finished my shower, I came out of the bathroom and Sookie was sitting up in the bed watching TV. "Lover, you woke up. I hope it is okay I did not wake you. You looked so peaceful in your sleep, I just could not do it." "Its okay, Eric. I'm kind of glad you didn't. I obviously needed the sleep. I'm sure tonight will be another late night with all your meetings anyway."

Dress for the meetings tonight was business casual, so I opted to wear khaki pants and a plaid dress shirt. As I was putting them on I asked Sookie, "What are your plans for this evening? I will be tied up in meetings more or less from 9:30 until around 12:30. I figured I would try to do some digging in between them to find out more information about what has been going on."

"Eric, I really don't know what to do tonight. I figured I'd just hang out here and watch TV, then we can go out or something when you get done." I replied, "I want you to have a good time, not sit around the room bored waiting for me. Call Pam and the two of you go do something together. We can always meet up when I am done with my meetings."

Sookie agreed to call Pam and go out and have some fun. I asked her if she was hungry. I still had a couple of hours before my meetings so I thought I could take her to get some food. She said she would eat later so we decided to sit down and watch a movie together. This caused a fight. I wanted to watch 30 Days of Night and Sookie wanted to watch The Notebook.

We fucking ended up watching The Notebook. I am ashamed to say but I actually shed a tear at the fucking end. Fucking humans and their fucking movies.

It was time for me to go so I gave Sookie some cash to spend and I also gave her my Discover Card. I kissed her goodbye and headed down to my first meeting. This meeting was a meeting for all the Louisiana sheriffs. It was headed by that fucking prick, Jonathon.

The meeting was quite fucking uneventful. One would think that this meeting would have been the most important for me, but it was not. I do not even know why I had to fucking be there. All that was discussed was the rebuilding of New Orleans, or should I say the lack thereof. Nothing was being done to New Orleans. Felipe had really dropped the ball on that one.

The Louisiana meeting was over with pretty quickly. I then had about a half of an hour until the meeting with Felipe about the state of the entire kingdom. I decided to go to the bar and have a blood while I waited and maybe while I was there, I could do some digging into this ploy that was going on around me.

I got down to the bar and ordered a True Blood. I looked around and I saw David, Pam's friend. I walked over to David and introduced myself, "Hello David, I am Eric Northman, Pam's maker." "Hello, Sheriff Northman." "Call me Eric. Pam told me why you are here. Is there anything else you may know, that you did not tell her? You know that if something's going down against Felipe, Pam and I would more than likely be on your side. I personally hate that asshole and would absolutely love to see him out of power." He did not seem to know any more than what he had already told Pam.

We sat there drinking our bloods I got a text message from Sookie. It said,

Pam n I going 2 Jet Mirage. Meet us when ur done.

I looked up from my cell phone and said, "The girls are going to Jet tonight. I am going to meet them after my meeting with my lawyer. You should come along." "Oh, tonight I can't. Felipe has me doing clean-up work after the meetings. I would never have to do that kind of thing in Minnesota, but here I am the low man on the totem pole. Maybe next time," he replied, as we headed toward the meeting room.

This meeting was a bit more interesting. Sandy was running this meeting and boy did I learn some things. Sandy told us the state of the kingdom was not good. Money was tight throughout the kingdom and we had had many threats from other states over the past couple months.

The biggest threats were coming from none other that Minnesota, California, and Colorado. They had been threatening to start war with our kingdom. We were told that this was due to a misunderstanding in trade negotiations between Nevada and the three states. I thought to myself that Felipe probably went against his fucking word. Misunderstanding my ass!

We were told this had been going on since before Felipe acquired Louisiana and Arkansas, but since we were all now one kingdom we all would be attacked if a war occurred. The main focus was that we needed money and we needed it quick to pay off those three states to avoid a war. We were told that each area would now have to pay twenty percent more each month into the Kingdom Fund. Fucking great, I thought, now I will be paying even more to bail out Felipe's ass!

The kingdom meeting took longer than fucking expected and although I had not found any new information regarding the alleged takeover I did get supporting information to add to the information I already had. Now it was time for me to meet Mr. Cataliades.

I headed back to the bar for my meeting. He was there waiting. "Mr. Cataliades," I said. "How are you this evening?" "Sheriff Northman. All is well. Are you ready for court tomorrow night?" "Yes, I believe I am. Mr. Cataliades, last meeting you said something I need to ask you about." "Yes, what is it?" "You told me the Tribunal was looking out for me. Why did you make that comment? Is there something going on that I am not aware of?" "Sheriff, I was just stating the obvious. The Tribunal made a change in your trial that will most likely enable you to win your case. It seems as if they are looking out for you." "You are sure you do not know anything?" "Sheriff, if there is something more going on, I am totally unaware of it. If you feel you are ready for your trial, then I have nothing further to discuss with you." "I do feel I am ready." "I will see you at the trial Sheriff."

I left the bar and headed to the Mirage to meet Sookie and Pam at Jet. I hoped the girls were having a good time. I could not fucking wait to get there to be with my lover! I just kept thinking about how beautiful she was and how I could not wait to get her back to the room tonight. I could not wait to taste her sweetness and make her scream my name. My cock was getting hard just thinking about it.

As I walked in I saw the girls immediately. They were definitely having a fucking good time. I could not believe what I saw. I did not know if I should be absolutely elated or pissed off. I chose elated and stood there for a moment pushing pure lust through the bond. I caught Pam's eye for a moment and signaled to her what I was doing and then walked up behind my lover, put my arms around her and began kissing her on the neck.


	14. Chapter 14

Ok, here's Sookies POV. I couldn't help myself! I had a lot of fun writing this one. Hope you like it!

These characters belong to Charlaine Harris.

* * *

**Sookie's POV**

Eric left for his meeting. I got up and took a shower and threw on some clothes and ordered some dinner. Take it from me; room service in a Vampire hotel is not that good. I took Eric's advice and I called Pam. She immediately came to our room.

When she got there she said, "So Sookie, what do you want to do tonight?" "I don't know Pam. What do you think? I've never been here before so I really don't know what all there is that's fun to do." Pam thought about it for a few minutes and said, "I know! Let's go to a dance club. That would be really fun. There's one called Jet I have heard about that's supposed to be great." "Sounds good," I said. "What should I wear?"

Pam went into the closet and started looking through everything I brought. She pulled out a red halter top that tied in the back and my black miniskirt. She also grabbed my black heels. I got dressed and Pam and I went to her room so she could get changed. As I waited for her to get dressed, I texted Eric. I wanted to let him know where to meet us. He never replied, but I was sure he'd come.

Once we were both dressed, I took an extra look in the mirror. Pam and I sure looked good. We then left the hotel and headed to the Mirage. We got to the club and got drinks. I got a gin and tonic and Pam got a True Blood. We were definitely in the biggest club I'd ever seen. It had three floors and four bars. There were also go-go dancers and body-shot girls. I was never really sure what a body-shot was until tonight, but I had heard Jason talk about them before.

After being there for a couple hours I was starting to feel pretty drunk. I wasn't totally sloshed, but I was definitely drunk. Pam and I decided to hit the dance floor. We danced to several songs and we were having such a good time. The music that was playing was real bump and grind music, so Pam and I bumped and grinded to it.

I don't know what came over me, maybe it was the alcohol, but Pam and I all of the sudden began kissing right in the middle of the dance floor. The kiss became more and more passionate as the moments went by. I knew that was something I never had thought of doing and I am really all about men, but I couldn't stop myself. I was so full of lust. I actually really liked kissing Pam. I was really getting into it. My arms were around her and I was stroking her back. I didn't want it to stop. We kissed for what seemed like an eternity. I was getting really worked up.

I began wanting it to go further than just kissing. I felt as if I could no longer control myself. All of the sudden someone came up behind me and started kissing my neck as I was kissing Pam. All I felt was lust. I knew this shouldn't be happening but with all the lust going through me I couldn't stop. I was getting more and more turned on every minute. The person behind me turned me to face them. As I was turning Pam began kissing my neck. I was shocked to see Eric standing there. He said, "Lover, I think its time we go back to the hotel. Come on Pam."

Pam and I had taken a cab there so as we were riding back to the hotel I had to sit on Pam's lap since there were only two seats in Eric's rental car. I didn't know if Eric was mad. I didn't know what to say and I could not get all the lustful thoughts out of my head. The whole drive, she was caressing me and kissing my neck. Eric actually placed his hand on my leg and began moving it up further and further until it was under my skirt between my legs and rubbing my center. At that point I realized Eric wasn't mad at all. He was happy. Really happy.

Pam, Eric and I made it back to the hotel and made our way up to our room. I was so turned on by the time we got back. I swear I came twice already on the ride back. I couldn't believe what I was about to do, but I really wanted to do it.

When we got into the room, clothes went flying everywhere. Eric and Pam were taking mine off, I was taking theirs off. It just went really crazy for a moment. Eric started kissing me and said, "Lover, you are filled with so much lust this evening," and then he started to laugh.

Right then I knew that I had been set up. Well I wasn't sure why I started kissing Pam in the first place, but I knew the overwhelming lust I felt right before Eric stepped up behind me in the club was coming straight from him. What a bastard he was. He had used the bond against me. I thought about putting a stop to what was happening right then and there, but I quickly realized that I didn't want to.

Eric swept me up in his arms and carried me into the bed and started kissing me all over. As he kissed me he got into the bed right beside of me. Next thing I knew Pam was joining him. They were both laying there, one on each side of me and each one had one of my nipples in their mouths. It felt so good.

Eric leaned up from my breast and said, "Pam, you must taste her. She tastes so fucking sweet." She then began to kiss me all the way down to my center. Once there she began licking my folds as Eric began kissing my neck. I felt like I was going to explode.

Pam moved her tongue to my nub and inserted her finger inside me. As she moved her finger in and out and licked me, I was moaning and panting. Pam looked up for a moment and said, "Damn Eric, she does taste sweet." Eric then, focusing on my top half, began nibbling and sucking on one of my nipples while he softly rolled the other between his fingers. I continued to pant and moan. I'd never had an experience like this before and I didn't want it to end.

It wasn't going to end at least not any time soon. Eric picked me up and brought me to my knees. He said, "I want to feel my big, hard cock in you," as he entered me from behind. Pam came up to her knees and began kissing me again. At that point Pam was right in front of me and I didn't know what to do so I decided to kiss down her neck to her breasts and I took one of her nipples in my mouth. She began moaning and then I did the craziest thing. I pushed her down to where she was on her back I went from being on my knees to being on all fours and I buried my head between her legs. I couldn't believe what I was doing. "Eric shouted, "Oh yeah Sookie, you look so fucking hot making Pam come while my cock is fucking you!"

I continued licking Pam and I put my finger inside her. I began moving it in and out and she began squirming and moaning. "Oh Sookie," she exclaimed as I sucked on her nub and moved my finger in and out faster and faster.

Somehow she managed to turn herself so she was underneath me; her head was back at my center. She went back to licking and sucking my nub as Eric pounded away at me from behind. I shouted, "Oh Fuck! Oh god yes," because it felt like heaven. I was going to climax and it was going to be soon.

All of the sudden, at the exact same time, Eric leaned over me and bit down into my shoulder as Pam bit down into my thigh. When they bit me I released and as they drank from me, they both released as well. With every draw they took from me I released again and again. I was completely spent. I fell over beside of Pam on the bed and Eric fell down beside of me.

We laid there for a while and Pam decided it was time for her to go. She put her clothes back on and left. That left Eric and I there alone. I didn't know what to say or what to do. I had a great time, but now that it was over, I didn't know how to feel and if I didn't know how to feel I thought that Eric wouldn't know either. We laid there on the bed in silence not even touching for what seemed like forever.

After a while of laying there Eric rolled towards me, placed his arm around me and said, "Lover, you surprise me everyday. You are so open to try new things. You are so beautiful. I love you." Once he said that, I knew everything would be okay.

We continued to lay there in each others arms for quite a while and at dawn when the sun came up we fell asleep that way.


	15. Chapter 15

Here's chapter 15! Hope you like it.

These characters belong to Charlaine Harris.

* * *

**Sookie's POV**

I woke up and it was already dark. Eric wasn't beside of me anymore. I heard the shower, so I knew that he was here with me. I began to think about the night before and I cringed. I couldn't believe what I had done. Although, I enjoyed it, I was afraid it was going to change everything.

I had been the one who made the decision. I could have stopped it, but I didn't want to. I only hope that Eric and Pam will both look at me the same way. If anything changes in our relationships I would never forgive myself.

I heard a knock at the door. I got up pulled on a robe and went to answer the door. It was Pam. "Hey Sookie. Where's Eric." "Hi Pam. He is in the shower. You are more than welcome to wait until he's out." "Okay," she said as she sat down on the couch.

Pam wasn't acting any different towards me. That made me feel a lot better, but I still wasn't sure how to act around her. I guess I was acting a little strange, a little more quiet than usual because she said, "Sookie are you okay? You seem a little quiet." "Oh, I'm fine Pam. It's all this business with the trial. I'm just a little worried. That's all." "Well, I don't want you to worry. Mr. Cataliades is a great lawyer and Stan has to have been placed on this case to save Eric. I'm just glad you aren't upset about last night. You know there is no reason to be upset over last night. We were just having a good time. Besides what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas."

Okay, I think everything with Pam is going to be normal. I only hope it's still that way with Eric. It was before we went to bed, hopefully it still is now. As we waited for Eric, there was another knock at the door. Pam went to answer it this time.

This time it was Stan Davis. I'm assumed he was here to let us in on this big secret that everyone knows about but us. "Hey Stan," Pam said. "So have you come all the way from Dallas to save my master?" "Hello Pam. I have come to do more than save your master. Where is he anyway?"

About that moment, Eric walked into the sitting room to our suite. "Pam. Stan Davis. How are you doing?" "Eric. I am well. I have come to speak with you about what is going to happen tonight."

They all sat down. Eric and Pam on the couch with me and Stan in the chair beside the couch. "Hello Sookie. How are you? I do not want you worrying about your boyfriend here. I plan on taking good care of him. Barry is here with me. I'm sure you two would like to catch up." I took that as Stan's way of telling me I didn't need to be there. I said, "Thank you Stan. I certainly hope you are here to save Eric. I will go now and let you all talk."

I got up, gave Eric a kiss and excused myself into the bedroom area. I went ahead and took a quick shower and then threw on some clothes. As I was brushing my hair I thought, "_Barry where are you? This is Sookie."_ I received back, "_I'm in my room. I will meet you in the bar." "Okay Barry, I'll see you there in ten minutes."_

I put on some shoes and then entered the sitting room, where the three vampires were having a discussion. Eric saw me walking towards the door and said, "Sookie please wait." I stopped in my tracks. Eric got up walked over to me and gave me a big hug and kiss. I told him I was headed to the bar to meet with Barry. He asked me if I had my cell phone, to which I replied yes. He told me he would text me when Pam and Stan left. He handed me some cash, and said, "I love you. Everything is going to be alright. I do not want you to worry. When I text you, I want you to come back up here immediately. Do you understand?" "Yeah, I get it. You text me and I come back. Easy enough. I love you."

I walked out the door and headed for the elevator. Once downstairs on the main level I got out of the elevator and headed for the bar. I sat down at a table since Barry was not there yet. I noticed that the bar served appetizer's so I ordered myself some onion rings and a Pepsi while I waited.

Barry arrived as soon as I placed my order. He came over and sat down at the table beside of me. "How have you been Sookie? It's been a long time." I answered, "I've been okay." "So is it true? You are with Eric now. Stan said you were and that you had been pledged to him, which if I understand correctly is the vamp equivalent to marriage." "Yep, it's all true. Eric and I are together and married under vampire law. He actually just two nights ago asked me to marry him under human law," I said as I showed him the ring on my finger. "Wow, that's a huge ring! Congratulations."

I ate my onion rings and Barry and I talked a little more. I told him about the FBI and how they came to Bon Temps looking for me. I also told him about how they wanted to know who he was. I did let him know that I told them nothing, and told him not to be surprised if they come looking for him next. I felt it was only a matter of time before they figured out who he was. I was actually waiting for them to come back to Bon Temps. As much as I hated all the horrible things that happened last month, I was glad they got a distraction. It kept them off my back. I knew it wouldn't last long, but it did buy me some time.

Barry and I were sitting there discussing our ideas on what the FBI wanted, when all of the sudden my phone went off. It was Eric texting me. The text said,

come back now!

I told Barry I had to go, put some money on the table for my meal and started to head for the elevator when all of the sudden everything went dark. I didn't know what was happening and why all the lights went out. I thought, "_Barry, I have to get back to the room. You have to help me. I have to get back to Eric." _Barry thought back to me, _"I'm coming Sookie, just keep your thoughts turned on, I can't see you but if you keep thinking I will find you."_

I stayed put where I was and kept my thoughts on for Barry. He caught up with me right about the time the front of the hotel was stormed by Vampires. Lots and lots of vampires. Barry and I took off running. I didn't know what was going on and I definitely wasn't going to be anyone's meal tonight, unless it was Eric's.

Barry and I hid behind a big couch in the lobby and watched as the Vampires spread out and separated. It looked as if they were going to be taking over the entire hotel. We had to figure out what to do. The vampires were filing into the stairwell and I didn't know where to go that might be safe.

"Barry, we have to get to Eric. He will protect us. We have to come up with a plan." We knew it wasn't safe being crouched behind a couch and we knew that we wouldn't last long there.

We tried and tried, but there was no answer to what we should do. We were stuck. Surrounded by armed vampires. There was no way we could get out from behind the couch without being noticed, much less make it upstairs to the room.

I began to panic and then pulled out my cell phone. I decided to text Eric. I didn't know what was happening, or even if he was safe, but it was worth a try. I said,

barry n I stuck n lobby. please help!

Now all we could do is wait. If Eric got the message he would be down here to save us. If not then we would probably be dying tonight.

Within a few minutes, Eric showed up. I saw him come out of the stairwell. None of the vampires seemed to care that he was freely walking out into the lobby. I couldn't help but wonder what all that was about. He shouted, "Sookie, it is okay for you to come out."

I slowly stood up grabbed Barry's hand and ran over to Eric. "What the hell is going on? I was scared to death. What are all these vampires doing?" "I will explain, Lover. First I need to get you and Barry back to the room and I have some business to attend to.

Eric, Barry, and I headed back into the dark stairwell. There were armed Vampires everywhere and we just strolled by them like it was nothing. I wished I knew what was going on. This was getting really weird.

We finally made it to our floor. Eric escorted us down the hall into our room. He apologized that the text he sent was too late. He had hoped he sent it early enough to avoid me being in the lobby when the lights went out. Eric told us to stay in the room and not to leave and that he would be back soon. He grabbed me and kissed me and left me there to wonder what was going on.

Barry and I huddled on the couch in the sitting room. We had no clue what was happening around us. I was scared. I was worried about Eric. I didn't know what he went to do and I didn't know if he was safe. I began to cry.

Barry put his arm around me, rubbed my head, and said, "Sookie, why are you crying? It's going to be okay. Eric said so. He told us to stay here and he'd be back and he will. It's all going to be okay." He just kept repeating it over and over as I rocked back and forth in the fetal position.

All of the sudden I felt overwhelming rage. It was the worst rage I have ever felt. It was way beyond angry. This rage was fueled with complete and total hate. I was paralyzed with rage. It was so overwhelming to me that it made me sick. I heaved then I threw up. It wouldn't stop. It just kept getting worse and worse until all of the sudden a feeling of total satisfaction came over me. I realized it must be Eric.

I didn't know what had just happened, but I know whatever it was Eric must have gotten the job done due to the satisfaction I was feeling.

A few minutes later the lights came back on and Eric walked into the suite. He was covered with blood. I ran to him crying and said, "Eric, are you okay? What is going on? What happened?" "Lover, I am fine. I was only slightly injured. I will heal quickly. Most of this blood is not mine. May I," he said as he grabbed for my wrist. I knew he was hurt and he need my blood so I gave him my wrist and said, "Eric, what happened? What is going on?"

He bit down on my wrist and he drank from me. I saw Barry cringe. Once he was finished drinking, he said, "Thank you, Lover. I already feel better. Now I will explain everything."


	16. Chapter 16

I decided to post this chapter at the same time as the previous one to give people less time to figure out what was happening. Hope you enjoy them!

These character's belong to Charlaine Harris.

* * *

**Eric's POV**

I awoke before dark. I was worried about the fucking trial. I wondered what was going on and how it was connected to my trial. I also worried about my lover. I hoped what we did last night would not haunt her. I hoped she would not question it and make herself feel bad about it. Life is about trying new things and pleasure and last night was full of both for her.

What happened last night was fucking natural. It would have happened eventually, even without my interference. Maybe I should not have used to bond to make it happen. Maybe I should have just let it naturally occur. If she is upset about it I will never forgive myself.

I feared my lustful thoughts, of my lover, as I drove to Jet last night started the whole thing in the first place. Then I spurred it on further sending more lust through the bond. Oh well, it is over now. It fucking happened and it was fucking good. I just have to make sure she feels the same.

I got out of the shower, dried off, and went into the bedroom. My lover was not in the bed. I put on a t-shirt and jeans, combed my hair, and went into the sitting room. As I entered, I saw Pam and Stan Davis.

"Pam. Stan Davis. How are you doing?" "Eric. I am well. I have come to speak with you about what is going to happen tonight." This is going to be fucking good! I am finally going to find out what the fuck is going on.

We went over to the sitting area and each took a seat. Stan in a round-about way told Sookie to leave. It pissed me off that he did that, but he is a king and I could not question him. Sookie got up and left us to talk.

Stan explained to me that the King of Colorado came to him as soon as he received the petition to change the adjudicator in my trial. The King told him that he knew he could trust Stan to save me in my trial if it even happened.

Stan went on to explain that several kings of several states, including Texas, had been secretly meeting for months about the issues they were having with Felipe. This all began before Felipe had even taken over Louisiana and Arkansas. When Felipe took over Louisiana and Arkansas they decided the time was coming for them to move. They knew that Felipe was going broke and that it would only get worse when he took over two more states making him more vulnerable. It would make Felipe even more greedy and harder to work with as well.

When Felipe brought the charges against me and filed them with the Tribunal, the King of Colorado decided it was time to move. He received the petition to bring the charges against me and saw the request was for a trial at the annual meeting. The King of Colorado then decided there was no better time to act than when all of Felipe's followers were all together under one roof for the annual meeting. It would be an easy attack with all of us together and it would be easy to figure out who was with them from Felipe's regime and more importantly who was against them.

Stan further explained that when the Tribunal received Mr. Cataliades's petition for an adjudicator change the King of Colorado took interest. He read the account sent by Cataliades explaining my side of the case and saw that not only was Felipe an asshole to every other state, but he was an asshole to his own people. He found that I was a good Sheriff and my area was rather profitable, so he appointed Stan, who would be sure to find me innocent of all charges if the trial even took place.

They planned to attack at the annual meeting shortly after dark the night of my trial, before the meetings began. With Stan in place even if their attack failed or had to be postponed I would get off. They also thought even if they succeeded they may not be able to stop the trial. Since I was such a good Sheriff they wanted me to be kept on in my position as sheriff when this was all over with.

He explained that within the hour Vampires from Colorado, California, Texas, Minnesota, Oregon, Arizona, Utah, Nebraska, North and South Dakota, and Kansas would be cutting the power to the hotel and taking it over. Ultimately they would be taking out Felipe.

Sookie, came into the room headed toward the door. I said "Sookie please wait." She told me she was going to meet Barry. I gave her a hug and kissed her. I handed her some cash and said, "I love you. Everything is going to be alright. I do not want you to worry. When I text you, I want you to come back up here immediately. Do you understand?" She told me she understood and left the room.

I walked back over to them and sat back down on the couch. Stan further explained the details of the attack and what to expect. I said, "I want Felipe. He has caused me and my lover nothing but fucking grief since he took over Louisiana. I will be the one to fucking take him out."

Stan agreed, made a call and said, "It's almost time. He is yours." I nodded and sent a text to Sookie telling her to get back up here. A couple of minutes after I sent it the lights went out. It was starting and my lover had not had time to receive my text and get back up here. I said, "I have to find Sookie, then I will take out Felipe. We must go find her."

Pam, Stan, and I left the room and made our way down the hall, now filled with vampires which were securing each room and finding out if each rooms inhabitants were with them or against them. I got to the stairs and got a text from Sookie telling me she was still in the lobby. I felt she was scared through the bond.

I said, "Pam, Stan, you all go to Felipe's office. Sookie is in the lobby. I am going to get her safely back to the room, then I will meet you there. Do not let him get away and keep him fucking alive for me." I turned and walked down the stairs until I reached the door for the lobby. I walked out and shouted, "Sookie, it is okay for you to come out."

She stepped out with Barry from behind one of the couches. She asked me what was going on, but there was no time to explain. I told her I would explain later that I had business to take care of and I need to get her in the room. I got her back to the room and I told her I was sorry for not texting her sooner. I told her I had to go and I would be back.

I hugged her and kissed her, then I left her. I headed down the hall to the stairwell. I headed up the stairs to the top floor which housed, Felipe's apartment and offices. Once I reached the door to his office I saw Pam and Stan standing outside with several vampire guards. They told me Felipe was trapped in the office and he was all mine. Stan tossed me a sword.

I was filled with rage. Possibly the strongest rage I'd felt in decades. I entered the office and shouted, "Felipe, you fucking prick, now your ass is mine!" Felipe just looked at me. He was arrogant and he was not giving up. He already had a sword in his hand.

"He said Sheriff, when I kill you and get out of this mess, I am going to take that pretty little telepath whore of yours and have my way with her." This only fueled my rage. He swung his sword. He almost hit me, but I blocked him with my sword just in time.

I swung at him next. I hit him in the arm and said, "Fuck you! Sookie is mine and you cannot fucking have her." He swung back and hit me in the chest. It was not enough to take me down though. I continued to swing at him pushing him towards the corner of the room with every swing of my sword.

I finally had him backed into the corner so I swung my sword just stopping at his neck. I exclaimed, "This is for my lover, asshole!" I swung my sword separating his head from his body. Blood sprayed everywhere, but it was over. My trial was over even if it still happened.

I walked out the door and said, "It is over now. Felipe is dead." I then turned towards the stairs and made my way back to the room. As I was approaching the room the lights came back on and the vampires were making their way back down to the lobby. It seemed there were only a few prisoners. It did not surprise me that so many of us hated Felipe.

I did not know the fate of our kingdom. I assumed Sandy would be taking over as Queen, but I did not fucking care at the moment. Anyone would be better than Felipe and besides I just wanted to get back to my lover and hold her in my arms. I walked through the door and she ran over to me. She was crying. She asked, "Eric, are you okay? What is going on? What happened?" I replied, "Lover, I am fine. I was only slightly injured. I will heal quickly. Most of this blood is not mine. May I," I said reaching for her wrist.

She handed me her wrist and said, "Eric, what happened? What is going on?" I bit down on her wrist and began to drink. Her sweet blood tasted so fucking good and made me feel so fucking much stronger. "Thank you, Lover," I said, "I already feel better. Now I will explain everything."


	17. Chapter 17

Here's chapter 17. Hope you enjoy it. It's really kind of a filler chapter. Better ones are to come!!

These characters belong to Charlaine Harris.

* * *

**Sookie's POV**

I looked at Eric and said, "We have to get you cleaned up." I thought to Barry, "_Please go. You'll find out what happened soon enough. I need to be alone with Eric. I'm sorry." "No Problem. Stan will fill me in. I understand."_

Barry turned and left the room and I took Eric's hand and led him towards the bathroom. I turned on the shower and told him to get in, that he needed to clean up before he told me what happened. I really wanted to know, but honestly I was scared to find out. I went over to the bed to lay down.

Eric cleaned himself up and then he came and joined me in the bed. He crawled in beside me and put his arm around me. He told me about the problems Felipe was having with other states and of the secret meetings to rally against him. He also told me of how the King of Colorado took interest in his case. He explained that the king wanted to keep him alive, that's why he got Stan appointed as the judge in the trial. He then told me Felipe was now dead.

I couldn't help but feel happy when I heard that Felipe was dead. I figured that was one less evil vampire to be scared of. I asked Eric, "So now that Felipe is dead, who will be king?" "I do not know. I still do not know what the Tribunal's intentions are. They may just give the kingdom to Sandy as Felipe's second or one of the states involved in the overthrowing may take the spot. It really does not matter. They are adamant to keep me alive and keep me in my position of Sheriff. Any of them would be easier to work with than Felipe." "Keep you alive. You mean you still have to go to court?" "As far as I know I do."

Eric explained that now the case rested upon Sandy's shoulders as Felipe's second. It was up to her to proceed with the trial or dismiss the charges. Either way he would still have to show up in court.

It was a little over an hour before the trial was to begin. We did not know what was lying ahead of us. Eric felt quite certain that Sandy would drop the charges and even if she didn't Stan would find him not guilty. Although he had reason to question Sandy's intentions, there was no reason at all to questions Stan's. It was still quite nerve-racking to not know about what was going to happen with the position of king. I mean, what if whoever the new king is, wants me too. Eric said no matter what it would be better, but I couldn't help but be scared.

Eric and I just held each other until it was time to get dressed for court. Eric put on his brown suit with a white dress shirt and a red silk tie. I put on some black dress pants and an off-white blouse with a black cardigan. I pulled my hair back into a bun.

I slipped on my black heels as we were leaving the room. We headed down the hall, meeting Pam at her door. From there we went to the elevator and down to the conference room. It had been converted into a mini court room. We took our seats, by Mr. Cataliades. The first case was about to start.

The first case was Jillian Stone of Area 1 of Arkansas vs. Albert Johannson. Jillian was a sheriff in Arkansas and Albert had come into her area without her permission. Once there he began causing trouble with the humans and other sups in her area. He was apparently one of those vamps who doesn't want or like to mainstream.

She said that she asked him to leave and he refused. After several failed attempts to get him to leave she brought trespassing charges against him in order to get him banished from her area. He of course tried to deny it all and finally showed his true colors as he made a crude comment about mainstreaming. It was so bad it doesn't bear repeating.

Since this case was more of a smaller matter it was tried by a group of Sheriffs from the kingdom. It seemed pretty cut and dry to me. I figured banish him. I thought back to that Malcolm, Liam, and Diane and how bad they were to be around.

After a little more testimony from both sides in that matter the judges had a quick discussion and came to a decision to banish Albert from the entire kingdom for entire rest of his life. I thought the decision was fair.

After the judges delivered their judgment one of the judges said, "Next the King of Texas will hear Felipe de Castro vs. Sheriff Eric Northman. Taking over for King de Castro is Sandy Sechrest. The trial will be heard after a fifteen minute recess."

We stepped out into the hall with Mr. Cataliades. He said that this should go fast and although he isn't certain, he is pretty sure Sandy will just drop the charges. Basically we would be in and out and back to our lives. I really hoped that it would go that easy.

We still had a few minutes left so I decided to go to the restroom before we had to be back inside. On my way, I felt relieved. More than likely I would not have to testify. I was so nervous about having to do that. I made it to the bathroom and I ran into Sandy who was standing at one of the mirrors tidying her hair.

Sandy said, "Sookie, I just want you to know that I hated what Felipe was doing to you. To you and Sheriff Northman. I want you to know I am going to drop the charges." "Thank you, Sandy," I said as I went into one of the stalls.

I washed my hands and left the restroom, stopping for a moment at a water fountain in the hallway. I saw Eric in the distance. When I reached him I told him of the conversation that Sandy and I had in the restroom. He said he was glad to hear that she was indeed going to just drop the charges. He also said he was happy we could just be in and out and then get back to our normal lives.

"Sookie, since this is going to be finished quickly and then I assume things will be back to normal, would you like to go back to the Wynn? I still have our room. I actually booked it until Sunday. I would love it if we could stay and then we could have a real vacation together."

"I would really like that Eric. Let's definitely go back to the Wynn, but I will have to call Sam and make sure I can get the time off at the bar before I make any promises about staying until Sunday," I said. "That is fine, lover. If we can stay, would you consider getting married while we are here. I do not want to pressure you, but we are in Las Vegas." "I don't know Eric. I will have to think about that. A lot is going to change when we are married and doing it here may be too quick."

"Sookie, I know a lot will eventually change, but it does not have to change just because we are husband and wife. At least not overnight. For me just knowing that you are truly mine is enough. The changes can be made slowly if you wish." "Eric, I appreciate you saying that, but that's not all. I also would want my friends and family to be there. I really just need to think about this." "Okay lover, take your time and think about it. Just remember that we could always marry each other here and keep it just between us. Then we could have another more public wedding when you are ready. I just love you and want to truly be yours and for you to truly be mine. "

I told Eric I would think about it after I talked to Sam. He placed his hands on my shoulders and kissed my forehead then we reentered the court room. It was now time to finish this. It is really almost over. We took our seats and waited for Stan to come out to begin the proceedings.


	18. Chapter 18

Well, I got 4 whole chapter's done today. Hope you've liked them! Hopefully I'll get as many up tomorrow!

These characters belong to Charlaine Harris.

* * *

**Eric's POV**

I put my hands on Sookie's shoulders and kissed her on the forehead. I really fucking hoped that she would marry me while we are here. I don't even fucking care if she moves in with me or quits her job. I mean, I want that, but right now knowing she is mine is what is important. I fucking love her so much.

After I kissed her we turned and went back into the courtroom. This was it. This nightmare was about to be over. We took our seats and waited for Stan to come in and begin the proceedings.

After what felt like an eternity Stan entered the room. He took his seat and said, "Sandy Sechrest, on behalf of Felipe de Castro you have charged Sheriff Eric Northman with the crime of Treason against the Kingdom of Nevada, Louisiana, and Arkansas. Is this correct?" "Yes, King Davis. That is correct."

"Sheriff Northman, How do you plead?" "Not guilty." "Sandy, Sheriff Northman is choosing to plead not guilty in this matter. Do you wish to proceed with this trial?" "King Davis, I do not wish to proceed with this trial. On behalf of the Kingdom I would like to drop the charges made against Sheriff Northman."

"Sheriff Northman, the charges made against you accusing you of Treason to your kingdom have now been dropped. This case is officially closed. Everyone in the room went wild, clapping and shouting. It was a little overwhelming knowing there were so many on my side.

When I heard Sandy say those fucking words I was so happy. This was fucking over. No more tricks. I had my life and more importantly I had my lover. I could not wait to get her up to our room, fuck her until she could barely walk and then move us back to the Wynn.

I picked her up and kissed her deeply as soon as Stan said the case was closed. She looked so happy. I love to fucking see her beautiful smile. "Order, Order," Stan said. Everyone quieted down and all eyes were back on Stan. "The meetings that were cancelled earlier tonight will be rescheduled after a new king has been named by the Tribunal. Everyone here is to keep doing their jobs as they would at any other time until the Tribunal has made their decision. I would also like to let you know that tomorrow nights Kingdom Ball will still happen as scheduled. You are all dismissed."

I looked at Sookie and said, "I love you. Let's go back to our room." "That is a wonderful idea, Eric." I took her hand and led her out of the room, to the elevator, and straight into our room.

We entered the room and headed straight for the couch. I grabbed the phone on the table by the couch and called down to room service. I asked for a bottle of the best champagne they had and a bottle of Royalty Blended. Sookie and I just sat in each other's arms until it arrived. It did not take long.

I answered the door and they brought in our beverages and sat them down on the counter. I provided a tip and they left. I poured Sookie a glass of the champagne and myself a glass of Royalty Blended. I carried them over to the table by the couch and sat them down.

Sookie picked up her glass and I picked up mine and lifted it towards the ceiling. I said, "To our life together. I am yours and you are mine." She lifted her glass and clinked it to mine and then we each took a drink.

I then sat my glass down, took hers, and put it down too. Once we were free of our drinks, I began to kiss her. "I love you," I said quietly into her ear as I kissed along her face onto her neck. "Oh Eric," she moaned. "I love you too."

"Sookie," I whispered. "Yes Eric." "I want to make love to you," I said quietly as I picked her up and carried her into the bed. I gently put her into the bed and began kissing her as I removed her clothes.

Once she was undressed I stood over her for a moment and took off my shirt, tie, and jacket. I sat down on the bed beside of her and began kissing her some more. She put her arms around me and began running them down my back. She ran them all the way down to my ass and it felt so fucking good when she started to squeeze it.

I wanted her. I need her. I began to unbutton my pants as I continued kissing her. Once I had them unbuttoned I pushed myself up with one arm just enough to get them pulled down with the other. I kicked them off the rest of the way, and never stopped kissing my lover as I did it.

Once my pants were off she put her hand around me and guided me into her. Her pussy felt like complete paradise. I went really slow barely moving myself in and out of her. "Oh Sookie. Oh, you feel so good. I want to be in you forever," I said as I sped up a little. I was still moving slowly, but I began pushing into her as deep as I could and then pulling out as far as I could. She began moaning, "Oh Eric. Don't stop. Oh yeah." I continued moving in and out of her slowly and deeply. I did not want to ever stop. I wanted to feel what I was feeling for eternity.

I was overwhelmed with happiness and pleasure. There was fucking nothing better than this. Sookie was so fucking beautiful as she looked up at me with that extremely pleasured look on her face. She was like a fucking drug to me. "Oh god Eric," she shouted with pleasure. I knew she was not going to last much longer. I began moving a little faster in and out of her and I buried my head in her neck and bit her. As I bit her she climaxed, screaming, "Oh yeah. Oh god. Oh, I love you."

I released as I began drinking from her. With every draw of her blood I took, an aftershock went through her. It milked the release right out of me. I was on cloud nine. I never wanted to pull out of her. If I could stay in her forever I would.

We held each other tight for a while and Sookie said, "I'm getting tired. Let's just stay here tonight. I'll call Sam tomorrow and see if I can get off a few more days. Then we can move back to the Wynn after the party. I have everything I need here to get ready tomorrow night."

"Okay my lover, if that's what you would like then that is what we will do," I said as I placed a kissed her on the tip of her nose. She smiled up at me and I began to hold her even tighter. I laid back and began to think that I loved this woman totally and completely. She was a fucking part of me.

I looked back down at her and she was asleep. I pulled the covers over her and continued to hold her for a while. Then I decided to go see Pam. I slid out of the bed, put on jeans and a t-shirt, slipped on some shoes, and made my way to Pam's room. I grabbed the bottle of Royalty Blended on my way out the door.

I arrived at Pam's door and knocked. She came to the door and said, "Eric come on in. Stan and I were just celebrating." I went in and we each had a glass of the Royalty Blended I had brought. I felt like a fucking third wheel. Once I finished my glass, I excused myself and let Pam and Stan get back to whatever they were doing before I arrived.

I went back to my room and sat on the couch and turned on the TV. I sat back until it was nearly dawn, relaxing and watching my favorite show, Vampire Apprentice. When dawn was coming I slipped back into bed with Sookie. I placed my arms around her and shut my eyes awaiting the dawn, to take me into my daytime rest.


	19. Chapter 19

Okay, first let me say I suck! I had planned on having several chapters up by now, however, I've been really, really lazy and just haven't written!

I would also like to address a question I've been asked recently in a few PMs. I've been asked how I write so fast. Do I already have it written? Well the answer is simple. I don't have anything written generally until I post it. The only time this has been different was when I posted the last four chapters. I wrote two of them and then posted both, then wrote two more and posted them. Aside from that, I just write a chapter and post it when I'm done. Also, I don't really plan anything for my story before I write. When I started writing this one all I knew was that I wanted to write about Eric's trial in Vegas. I didn't know if he would win or not, although I hoped I could come up with some way to save him! Pretty much I just open my laptop and start typing. Once I'm typing the ideas flow from my brain onto the page. Whatever comes out is my story. I really don't plan anything ahead of time. As far as getting them done so quickly, I just really have no other life. I have a boring job and my husband's a video game addict! That gives me a lot of time to devote to writing whether I'm at home or work.

I do want to thank you all for the reviews, PMs, and adds to your favorites! I really do think about what you all have said! Also with the way I write, some of your comments may affect the story!

I really hope you like this Chapter! I'll try to get back to my expedient posting and get another one up really soon!

These characters belong to Charlaine Harris.

* * *

**Sookie's POV**

It was a bright and sunny day. I was laying out on my folding chaise, in my yard. All of the sudden I heard a car coming up the driveway. As it came into view I saw that it was a red corvette. It was Eric, but it was daytime. This couldn't be right. He pulled up to the house, got out of his car and ran over to me. As he approached me I stood up. He picked me up and kissed me, spinning me around and around. All of the sudden he started screaming in agony. His skin was starting to smoke and it almost was turning into a liquid form. All of the sudden he burst into flames.

I woke up sweaty and screaming. Thank goodness Eric is a vampire, because had he have heard me screaming he would have been so worried. I looked over to the clock. It was a little after two o'clock. I got up and headed to the bathroom. When I was finished with my human needs, as Eric calls them, I headed coffee pot. I made a pot of coffee and had a seat on the couch, while I waited for it to brew.

I was still a little shaky from the dream that woke me but there were things to be happy about. I made myself think of them. I was relieved that the trial was over. I couldn't believe it was all over. I know Eric swore all week that he was going to get out of the trouble he was in, but until Sandy dropped the charges, I couldn't help but fear the worst.

Now it was all okay. Eric wasn't going to die and we would be able to be together. If he would have been put to death, I would have never been able to forgive myself. I would have known it was all because of me, but it's all over now. I've had enough friends and loved ones die for me lately. I don't think I could have lived knowing yet another being I cared about died because of me, especially Eric.

My coffee was ready so I got up and got me a cup. I then I remembered that I was supposed to call Sam today. I'd told Eric I would give him a call and see if I could get the weekend off so we could stay in Las Vegas. I picked my cell phone and called to Merlotte's.

Sam answered the phone and I said, "Sam, its Sookie." "Oh hey Chere. How is your trip? Everything is okay, isn't it?" "Oh Sam, it's better than okay! The charges against Eric were dropped!" "That's really good. You'll be back to work Saturday afternoon, right?" "Actually, that's why I am calling you. Would it be possible for me to get Saturday off and not come back until Monday? I understand if it's not possible, but if it is, Eric and I would love to be able to stay here in Las Vegas for a couple more days. It's only one shift, so I didn't see any harm in asking."

I could tell Sam didn't want to let me take Saturday off, but he told me it was alright. I was pretty sure it was due to his feelings towards Eric. He never really liked him. After I talked to Sam, I called Amelia. I told her about Eric's trial and the fact that we were staying a few extra days. She told me she would call Sam and see if she could take my shift on Saturday. I thanked her for that. I knew that would make me feel better knowing I wasn't leaving Sam out in the cold.

As I was getting off the phone with Amelia, I decided I was hungry. I debated on what I wanted to eat. I had just woken up which made me want breakfast, but it was almost three o'clock, so I opted for a grilled cheese sandwich, fries, and a Dr. Pepper. I called to Room Service and placed the order. Within about fifteen minutes, I had my lunch. I guess room service wasn't very busy during the day at a vampire hotel.

After I ate I decided to go ahead and take a shower. I took a pretty quick shower then got out and brushed my hair. I then went out and took my place in front of the TV and sat back and tried to relax for the rest of the evening.

Around six o'clock the telephone rang. It was the front desk. They had a message for Eric. The front desk agent told me Eric's presence was requested at nine o'clock in the conference room, right before the ball. I couldn't help but wonder why. He would be up soon, and I was sure he'd have an idea as to why.

I was beginning to miss Eric, which made me think about the dream that woke me. I could not wait for him to get up. I missed him a lot during the day. Deep down all I wanted was to be able to spend time with him on a sunny beach, take a long Saturday afternoon drive in the country, or hang out while sunbathing in my yard. I think that's part of the reason the dream hurt so much.

I began to think about how our future was going to be. I basically had three options. I could take on a vampire schedule and sleep all day and stay up all night, I could continue the way it is now and deal with missing him during the day, or we could just end it now. For some reason, none of those options seemed like good ones. I began to cry.

"Lover, what's wrong? You are sad. You are crying," Eric said as he walked into the sitting room. "Nothing Eric, I was just missing you. We are never going to have a normal life together and sometimes it just gets to me. I'm fine now," I said as I told Eric about the dream that I awoke to.

"Lover, I don't want you to be upset over me. I also want you to know I miss you at night, when you are sleeping. I too, wish we could be on the same schedule, but you are human and I am a vampire. I want you to remember that even though we are different, we do have the same feelings. We will find a way to make it work. All relationships have issues of some sort. This is our issue and we will work through it just like couples work through issues everyday." "I love you, Eric." "I love you too, Sookie."

I let Eric know about the message I received earlier. He seemed to think it had something to do with choosing a new king. He jumped into the shower and began to get ready for the evening, since he had to be downstairs in a little over an hour. I continued to sit in front of the TV.

As I sat there awaiting Eric to get out of the shower, I called Pam. I needed to start getting ready soon and since Eric would be in a meeting before the ball I asked Pam if she wanted to get ready in our room. I figured we could help each other and I would have a little company as well.

Pam agreed to come over to get ready. She said she needed to shower, have a meal, and gather her things, but she'd be over within the hour. I really thought she could have left out the meal part.

I heard the water shut off in the shower. I went into the bedroom to be with Eric as he got ready. He stepped out of the bathroom in a towel. He was so sexy. His hair was wet and little droplets of water were dripping from it onto his beautiful sculptured chest. I was really starting to feel a fire burning inside me. Just seeing him in a towel was enough to ignite it.

"Lover," he said as he walked towards me wiggling his eyebrows. "What is that I am feeling from you? Is that arousal? You know I have a meeting in forty-five minutes." He began to kiss me. "Well, I do need to eat before the meeting," he said as he let out a little laugh.

The next thing I knew I was laying on the bed with my legs over Eric's shoulders and his head buried between my legs. He was like a man on a mission. He was pleasuring me like it was a contest. A contest he really wanted to win. "Oh yeah," I moaned as he moved his finger in and out of me as he pulled my nub between his teeth and gently nibbled and sucked on it. I was reeling in ecstasy.

I wanted to release. I couldn't wait any longer. "Oh Eric. Do it now," I shouted. He looked up at me, replaced his tongue with his thumb, and showed me his fangs. "Oh yeah! Fucking bite me," I exclaimed as he licked my thigh in the area he was about to bite. As he bit, I had the most powerful climax I think I've ever had. I was moaning and panting. I shuddered uncontrollably and shouted, "Oh yeah! Yeah! Oh god." I could hardly catch my breath. When I released I felt like I had been holding it in for years and years.

I collapsed on the bed and just laid there stewing in my satisfaction. Eric came up beside me, kissed me, and said, "I love you, Sookie. I wish I could just lay here with you and pleasure you all night, but I have to get ready and get to my meeting." "I need to start getting ready too and Pam's coming. She'll be here any minute."

Eric got up and started getting dressed. Since he wasn't sure how long his meeting would be he went ahead and started putting on his tux. He looked so good when he dressed up like that. Who am I kidding? He looks good no matter what he wears.

Once he had his pants, shirt, and socks on he started combing his hair and put it into a ponytail. He then put on his tie, jacket, and shoes. "How do I look, lover," Eric asked while doing a little spin. "Eric, you look good no matter what you wear or don't wear, for that matter," I answered with a giggle. "I will text you and let you know that I will be back up if my meeting is over in time. If you and Pam are ready and its time for the ball and you have not heard from me go on down and I will meet you there," he said as he kissed me goodbye and left the bedroom.

As Eric was leaving he called to me "Pam is here." I slid on my pants, left the bedroom and went into the sitting room to greet my guest. I gave Eric another quick kiss as he walked out the door. "Hi Sookie," Pam said. "Hey Pam. Come on in. Let's start getting ready. We don't have much time."

Pam and I went into the bedroom. She helped me do my makeup again. I told her I wasn't sure what to do with my hair. My dress was red. It was long and flowing. The neckline was a v-shape and was really low, like the dress I wore to Sophie-Anne's party in New Orleans. Pam said I should wear my hair down. She said it would look good with loose curls. She pulled some hot rollers out of her bag and plugged them in.

While we were waiting for the rollers Pam showed me her dress. It was short, yellow, and strapless. It was really cute. It was Versace as well. I actually almost got that dress instead of the one I chose. How glad was I that I picked the dress that I did!

The rollers weren't quite hot so I helped Pam put her makeup on and then we talked about what Pam should do with her hair. We decided that a French twist was best. She put the rollers in my hair and while we waited, I helped her put her hair up. We put it up loosely and left little tendrils hanging down. Pam looked so beautiful.

By the time we finished Pam's hair mine was ready. She took the rollers out, separated the curls, and sprayed a quick mist of hairspray on it. I was ready. We then put our dresses and shoes on and took a quick look in the mirror. We looked really good again I must say!

We were actually about to leave when Eric texted me to tell me he was on his way up. When I received his text it reminded me of the jewelry he'd bought me. "Pam, Eric is on his way back. He bought me this jewelry to go with this dress. Help me decide if I should wear it or not. It may be too much."

I got into my suitcase and pulled out the necklace and earrings and showed them to Pam. "Sookie, those are gorgeous. Let's try them on and see how they look," Pam said as she took the necklace box out of my hand and helped me put it on.

We looked in the mirror. Pam said it looked really nice, but I just felt like it was way too much. I decided not to wear them. I just hoped Eric was okay with that. "Hey Pam, would you like to wear them? The red rubies would look really pretty with the yellow of your dress." "Sookie, I couldn't. Eric bought those for you. It just wouldn't be right for me to wear the expensive jewelry he bought you." "Pam, it would look great on you and I want you to wear them."

I finally got Pam to agree and I helped her put the necklace on. She put the earrings in herself. We were finally ready. We went out into the sitting room to wait since Eric would be back any minute.

By the time we got out there he was actually coming through the door. "Wow," he said. "You all both look breathtaking. Sookie, why is Pam wearing your jewelry?" "Eric, the dress was enough without the jewelry. Since I decided not to wear them, I offered them to Pam. Don't they look great with her dress?" "Yes, the necklace and earrings do look great with Pam's dress. At least someone's wearing them." "Oh Eric, I will wear them eventually. You know that."

After Eric stopped whining we finally left to go to the ball. Can you imagine that? A whiney vampire. It is a site to see! We walked down the hall towards the elevator arm and arm, just as we had a few nights ago. Pimp Eric and his two bitches, I thought to myself. I couldn't help but laugh out loud at my thoughts as we walked down the hall. "Lover, what is so funny?" "Nothing Eric," I said as we boarded the elevator. "Absolutely nothing at all. I love you."


	20. Chapter 20

Here is what everyone seems to want to know! Just what was that meeting about? Here's chapter 20!

These characters belong to Charlaine Harris.

* * *

**Eric's POV**

The whole way to the conference room I could not help wishing I was back in the room with my lover. When I told her I would rather be pleasuring her I was definitely telling the truth. I finally have gotten my life back and all I wanted was to spend it with her, but what am I doing? I'm fucking working.

I got to the conference room. I was pretty sure the meeting was about choosing the new King and I totally expected to arrive to a hall full of sheriffs, but for some reason the hall was empty.

I looked at my watch and found that I was not late I was actually a few minutes early. They could not all be in there already. What the hell is going on?

I slowly opened the door and entered the room. Before me stood the entire Tribunal. "Sheriff Northman," said the King of Colorado, "we have asked you here to discuss the matter of ruler of the Nevada, Louisiana, and Arkansas territories." No shit. I figured that out already. Where the fuck is everyone else? Should there not be other sheriffs here to discuss this matter? "Have a seat Sheriff. We have quite a bit to discuss."

I sat down across from the kings and queens that made up the Tribunal. I was still wondering what was going on. Typically if a party has taken over a territory they take over as ruler. In a situation like this, it would be expected that the sheriffs would meet and negotiate the new ruler, if none of the rulers involved in the takeover wanted to take on the new states. That definitely was not what was happening here.

They informed me that although they understood the circumstances to which I pledged fealty to Felipe, that I had every right to fight. That since I was the most powerful and successful sheriff in Louisiana and Arkansas, I was the true heir to Sophie-Anne. That the kingdom was mine for the taking. I could not help but wonder where this was going. Were they going to start berating me for not trying to fight for my kingdom the night of the takeover? What was I supposed to do? By the time Felipe's minions got to me everyone else was already dead. They surely would have killed me too.

"Sheriff, what we are saying to you is you are the King. You chose not to fight to preserve your life. We have now fought for you. Felipe is dead, and you are the new Regent to this kingdom. If you will accept the offer."

"King, you want me to be King? King of Nevada, Louisiana, and Arkansas." I cannot believe this. Me a King. "Yes Sheriff, all three states. Do you wish to accept this offer? If you decline we will call all the sheriffs together to negotiate. We know this is a big decision however we do need an answer now. We plan on having the coronation during the ball."

I sat there for a few minutes quietly contemplating this question in my mind. How would Sookie feel about this? What will this change? Area 5 is enough of a headache and it is hardly three states. Is this what I want? The kingdom is broke. Do I really fucking want to deal with that?

Finally, I said, "I would be honored to be a king, but I cannot take over three states. Especially when one of them is on the opposite side of the country from where I live and they are all going broke. I regretfully have to decline the offer."

"I see," the King of Colorado said. The Tribunal then excused me. They told me to enjoy the party and await further instructions. I assume they would be calling the sheriffs together for a meeting very soon.

I still had a little while before the ball, so I sent Sookie a text message letting her know I was on my way up to the room. As I made my way up to the room, I could not believe I turned down an offer to be king. Being king is what every good vampire aspires to. I have always been happy in Area 5 as sheriff. I never thought I wanted more, but now that I have been offered the position of king, I realize that it is what I have always wanted.

I just wish they would have offered me Louisiana. Had they have only offered me Louisiana; I would have taken it without even thinking. I just cannot rule three states that are all poor and have no money. I know I am good at business, but taking these three states is nothing but trouble for whoever takes them.

I arrived to the room and walked through the door. I saw my lover and Pam standing by the couches. "Wow," I said. "You all both look breathtaking." Pam's jewelry looks so damn familiar. That's the jewelry I bought Sookie for the dress she is wearing. Why is she not wearing them? "Sookie, why is Pam wearing your jewelry?" "Eric, the dress was enough without the jewelry. Since I decided not to wear them, I offered them to Pam. Don't they look great with her dress?" "Yes, the necklace and earrings do look great with Pam's dress. At least someone's wearing them." "Oh Eric, I will wear them eventually. You know that."

I tried to convince Sookie to wear the jewelry to no avail. She did look beautiful even without it. If she was not wearing it, I could not think of anyone I would rather wear it than Pam.

We left the room and headed to the ballroom arm and arm. Again, I was going to walk in with the two most beautiful women on my arms. How lucky was I? Sookie began laughing as we approached the elevator. I did not see or hear anything funny so I asked her why. She told me she was not laughing at anything and that she loved me. Sometimes humans are just strange. I may never fully understand them.

We arrived downstairs and headed to the ballroom together. Pam immediately saw Stan and separated from me and Sookie. Sookie said, "So what was that meeting about?" "Sookie, the meeting was a meeting between me and the Tribunal. They offered me the kingdom." "Do you mean what I think you do? They offered you the position of king?" "Yes, but I turned it down." "You turned it down! Why? I know it wouldn't be the greatest thing for me with my dislike of vamp politics, but that is huge for you! You should have taken the position, Eric!"

I explained to Sookie how all three kingdoms are broke and how it would just be way too much of a headache. I also told her that I thought about how she would feel as well. I told her I was sure I had made the right decision. Deep down inside I was not so sure I believed my words.

I got myself a blood and Sookie a gin and tonic and we decided to have a seat. We sat down at a table and Sookie said, "I have some good news. I talked to Sam today." "So did you get the rest of the weekend off? Can we stay here?" "Yes, I don't have to work until Monday," she said smiling.

I was so happy. I only hope she will decide to marry me while we are still here. I want that more than anything. "So have you put any thought into us getting married while we are here?" "Eric, that's a big step." "Lover, you said you would consider it." "I will consider it, but I have not made any decisions yet."

Why can she not just say she will marry me? She is mine. She accepted the ring. Does she not see that? I will convince her. I have a few more days to do it.

"Sookie, would you like to dance?" "Sure." I took her hand and led her to the dance floor. It was a slow song. I drew her into my arms and held her tight as we swayed to the music. Once the song was over, the band cleared the stage and the members of the Tribunal came out. The King of Colorado said, "Welcome to the Kingdom Ball. We, the members of the Tribunal have news to share regarding the fate of this kingdom. We have selected a new ruler."

I nervously looked at Sookie. I did not know what was happening. They had told me they were going to meet with the Sheriffs and negotiate. I never attended that meeting and I knew there was no time for that meeting to even have occurred. I grabbed Sookie's hand and awaited the announcement they were about to make.


	21. Chapter 21

Here's one more chapter for the weekend! Hope you enjoy. I hope its what you've all been waiting for! Thanks again for all the great reviews!

These characters belong to Charlaine Harris.

* * *

**Sookie's POV**

Eric and I stood there in the crowd awaiting the big announcement. I actually felt really bad for him as we waited. I know he said he turned down being king because it wasn't a good idea and tried to act relieved about it, but I know Eric. I know that being king is what he wanted. I know that turning it down was probably one of the hardest things he'd ever had to do.

I hoped that he did not turn it down just because of me. I hope the other reasons he told me were true. If he gave up his dream for me I would feel horrible. I don't really want to be married to a vampire king, but I love Eric. If he wants to be king then I would just learn to deal with it. I love him way too much to crush his dreams.

We stood there on the dance floor hand and hand waiting. Waiting for the King of Colorado and the rest of the Tribunal to make there announcement. The King of Colorado began to speak. "Before we get into the announcement of the new regent, I would like to say this was not an easy decision. I would like to call Sandy Sechrest to the stage at this time."

Sandy walked across the room and up onto the stage. Eric just stood there gripping my hand tighter and tighter. I couldn't tell if he was okay with their choice or not. "Eric, are you okay with this? We can leave if you want. We don't have to stay for this." "Sookie, I am fine. We will not leave. We could not leave even if we wanted to. You just cannot leave when the Tribunal is naming a new regent. It is okay. This is of nobody's doing but my own. Sandy will be a fine queen. She will not be bad to work for."

Sandy finally took her spot on the stage. The King of Colorado then announced, "Sandy Sechrest, I officially pronounce you the Queen of Nevada. Do you accept?" What the hell, did he just say Queen of Nevada? What about Arkansas and Louisiana. "Eric, he meant Nevada, Arkansas, and Louisiana, right?" "Lover, I would have thought so, but I somehow do not think the King of Colorado would make a mistake like that."

Sandy said, "Yes, I do accept your appointment as the Queen of Nevada." She even looked confused as she accepted. "Then it is done," The King of Colorado said. "Vampires from the state of Nevada, all hail your new queen." Everyone from Nevada bowed swearing their fealty to Sandy.

Pam and Stan made their way over to where Eric and I were standing. Eric asked, "Stan, do you know what is going on up there?" "No Eric, Why?" "Because I was offered Regent of all three states not even two hours ago. I turned it down and was told they would be meeting with the sheriffs to negotiate on the new regent." "I know nothing, Eric. Actually you seem to know more than I. I thought they were going to keep you on as Area 5 Sheriff. I had no idea they wanted to make you a King."

The King of Colorado began speaking again. He said, "Jonathon can you please join us on the stage." Jonathon was right up front so it didn't take him long to get up there. "Oh great," Eric said. "He's been acting as the vampire in charge in Louisiana since I took Victor's head. They are going to give him Arkansas and Louisiana. Now I am going to have to work for that rat bastard."

"Jonathon, I officially pronounce you as the Interim King of Arkansas. You will act as King until further notice. You must prove yourself to us in order to keep this position. Do you accept?" "Eric," I said. They did not say Louisiana." He did not answer me he just gripped my hand even tighter. "I do accept," said Jonathon. "I humbly accept this chance to become King of Arkansas. You will not regret your decision. I will show you I can be a great King."

"Then it is done. Vampires from the state of Arkansas, all hail your new King. Once Colorado finished speaking all the Arkansas vampires bowed swearing the fealty to Jonathon. Apparently the Tribunal decided to split up the kingdom. There was only one state left and I hoped that even though he had turned it down that they would appoint Eric. I don't want to be involved in vamp politics, but I know he would be a great king and I know that is what he wanted.

Once all fealty was shown to Jonathon, Colorado said, "May I have Eric Northman and Sookie Stackhouse on the stage." I just stood there frozen. Why were they calling me? Eric got a huge smile on his face and said, "Sookie come on." He pulled me upon to the stage.

Eric Northman, I officially pronounce you as the King of Louisiana. Ms. Stackhouse, as you are pledged to Eric Northman, I officially pronounce you as Queen of Louisiana. Do you both accept?"

What the fuck? I am now the Queen of Louisiana! I'm not even a vampire! Is this possible? I thought Eric being the king just meant Eric is king. I would have to be a little more involved in vampire politics but I didn't think I'd be considered Queen. I just stood there with my psycho-nervous smile on my face.

Eric took my hand and said, "Yes, Sookie and I do very graciously accept this honor," Eric said. Colorado then proclaimed, "It is done. Vampires from the state of Louisiana, all hail your new King and Queen." Pam and the other Louisiana vampires bowed showing fealty to Eric and me.

I had to get out of there. I didn't know how to feel. Never. Never did I ever think I would be a queen. It just wasn't right. Once Eric and I got off the stage I ran straight to the door of the ballroom and out into the hall. Eric was following right behind me.

"Sookie, Sookie wait," he said. "What Eric? I actually felt bad for you. I wanted them to call your name. You never told me that you being king would make me queen. What the hell does that mean? You know I hate vampire politics and now I am right in the middle of them. I don't want minions swearing fealty to me. I don't want it, Eric," I said as I started crying.

Eric pulled me into his arms. He said, "Lover, I am sorry you did not fully understand what it would mean for me to be king. I should have explained it, but I honestly did not think there was a reason too. I know this is overwhelming to you right now, but you will find, your job as queen is really not going to put you any more into politics than you already are."

I looked up at Eric with tears, eyeliner, and mascara streaming down my face. "I love you," I said. "Sookie, I love you too. You are my queen. Together we will rule Louisiana. You will see, it will be better this way. I will be able to better protect you," he said as he wiped away my tears and tenderly kissed me on my forehead.

"Let's get you up to the room to clean you up. Once you are ready, we will have to come back down here. I hope that is okay with you." "Eric, it's fine. I'm just overwhelmed right now. This is big. Bigger than anything I would have expected. It will just take a while for me to get used to it."

We got back up to the room and I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked horrible. From my eyelids up seemed to be intact, so I just washed my face below my eyes and reapplied my makeup there. I then touched up my eyes the best I could. Although my eyes were still a little red and puffy, I looked pretty good.

I went back to the sitting room to join Eric. As I walked in he asked me if I was feeling better. I told him I was feeling as good as can be expected. He started explaining to me what it meant for me to be queen. The way he explained it was a lot like you think of the first lady. I'm really not in charge of anything as far as politics, but I get to host parties and do charity work and things like that. It really didn't sound too bad once he explained. Maybe I was just getting upset over nothing.

Eric kissed me and said, "Lover, my beautiful queen, we need to go back down to the ball now. We have to be there. We have to greet our subjects and show them we are united together as leaders of our state. Also we will need to speak with Sandy and Jonathon and set times to discuss the separation of the states and there assets."

Eric and I, arm in arm, made our way back downstairs to the ball. This would be the beginning of our future together as the King and Queen of Louisiana.


	22. Chapter 22

Here's chapter 22. Hope you enjoy it. I decided to explore Sookie and Eric's feelings about what went on last chapter so its in both of their POV's. Hope you all enjoy it!

These characters belong to Charlaine Harris.

* * *

**Eric's POV**

Sookie and I left our room to go back to the ball. She was so upset about being named queen. She says she will get used to it and I really hope she does. I need her support now, more than ever.

Being king is not going to be easy and I cannot do it alone. I love her and I want her to be happy for me. I want her to be happy for herself. I want her to be happy for us. If she eventually leaves me because of this, I do not know what I will do. I really need her in my life.

I know that I am capable of ruling. I have always been good at being a leader, but without Sookie, I do not think I would have the will to do this job that has been given to me. She has become an essential part of my life. I do not even think I would have the will to live without her.

We entered the ball room. I took a moment and collected my thoughts. First thing I needed to do was talk to Sandy and Jonathon. We really needed to set up a time to meet to go over the separation of assets. I needed to know how bad off Louisiana really was as soon as possible.

I saw Sandy and Jonathon talking across the room. Sookie and I made our way to them. "Eric, we were just wondering where you ran off to. We need to meet as soon as possible to discuss the separation of the kingdom and figure out where we stand in each state," Sandy said. "Yes, we do. I was just coming over here to suggest that. When would be a good time for the two of you?"

Sandy, Jonathon, and I decided we would meet tomorrow night at eight o'clock. Hopefully the meeting would not take long, but somehow I figured it would. I just really wanted this weekend with Sookie. It was supposed to just be me and her for the next three nights and now, I can only hope we at least get two of them to ourselves.

Sookie wanted a drink so we went to the bar to get her one. While there Pam approached. She bowed to me and said, "It's about time Master! Congratulations!" "Pam, you will officially be Sheriff of Area 5 when you return to Shreveport. I hope you are ready for that. Also when you get back I want a party, for Sookie and me, planned for when we return. As of now the plan is to be back in Shreveport Sunday." "Okay Master. I will have your party planned by the time you return and I am ready to be a sheriff. I learned from the best," Pam said as she walked away.

The band started playing a sappy love song. I did not particularly care for it. I remember it from a movie Pam made me watch back in the 80's. The movie was fucking horrible too. I think it was called Endless Love. Anyway, since it was a sappy love song, I asked Sookie to dance with me. We headed out to the dance floor hand and hand. She placed her arms around my neck and her head against my chest. I tightly held her to me. It felt so good to hold her like that.

I did not want to let her go. It was like for a few moments, while we danced, everything stopped. I was not king, there was no danger, no trials, and no sun. It was just us. Free of anything that would complicate our relationship or stand in our way. I tightened my arms around her. When I did Sookie gasped. "Eric, I have to breathe you know." "Lover, I am so sorry. Let's go. Let's just leave and pack our things and go back to the Wynn." "Right now? You said we needed to be down here for the ball, Eric." "I know and we should, but I just really need to be alone with you right now."

Sookie and I left. We did not even tell anyone goodbye. We just walked out of the ballroom, went straight to our room, gathered our belongings, and left, dropping the key off at the front desk on the way out.

When we got to the Wynn, we went straight to our suite. I could not help but smile because it was almost like we were home.

**Sookie's POV**

On our way back to the ball, I couldn't help but feel bad. I had gone off on Eric for something that he had no control over. Well, I guess he could have declined the offer, but I would've never asked him to do that. He couldn't help the fact that he was chosen.

This was his dream and I had been such a bitch about it. I hope I didn't hurt him too much. There have just been so many changes between us lately. We hadn't talked to each other in a couple months, then all of the sudden we were pledged to one another. We started dating then the fae war occurred. I can't forget about when he told me he was to be put to death and I kicked him out of my house. Now we are together and engaged and we are a king and queen. It's enough to make anyone a little crazy.

He's acting really quiet and has a funny look in his eyes. I know I've hurt him badly. I just hope that I can find a way to make it up to him. I will get used to all this, I really will. I would much rather be with him among all this craziness, than to be without him. I need him.

During the time we were apart right after the takeover, he had Victor on his back constantly. He could not see me. We went a long time without seeing each other. I felt so horrible and we weren't even together then. I don't even want to think about what it would feel like now to be apart. Each day we are together it gets harder and harder to think of ever being without him.

Okay, we are getting ready to go back in to the ball. I really need to pull myself together. I need to stop thinking about how freaked out I am about being queen and how worried I am about whether I hurt Eric or not. I just need to breathe.

Once inside, Eric paused for a minute and then we walked over to Sandy and Jonathon. They needed to discuss business, so I just stood there and smiled. I shut my mind off to what they were discussing and I thought to myself about how Eric is going to make such a great king. I know he's wanted this for a long time. He's told me in the past he was happy as Sheriff and had no desire to be king, but I know Eric. He is a born leader and to not strive to go higher and higher within the ranks is very un-Eric.

Once he was done talking to Sandy and Jonathon, he said, "Sookie would you like something to drink?" "Sure, that would be nice," I said. We excused ourselves and we made our way to the bar. There we met up with Pam. She congratulated Eric. You could tell she was so proud to have him as her master. You could also tell that she was very excited to be sheriff.

The band started playing Endless Love and Eric asked me to dance. I love this song. It's so beautiful. I sat my drink down on the bar and we walked out to the dance floor. I put my arms around him and rested my head on his chest. He held my waist so tight I thought I was going to either break in half or suffocate. I wasn't sure which one. I really didn't care either. It just felt so good to be holding each other.

It was like we were the only two people in the room. Just me and Eric, nobody else; no complications, no craziness, just us. I wanted to stay in that moment forever. I didn't ever want it to end, but Eric began to grip my waist tighter and I began to find it hard to breathe. Gasping, I said, "Eric, I have to breathe you know." "Lover, I am so sorry. Let's go. Let's just leave and pack our things and go back to the Wynn." "Right now? You said we needed to be down here for the ball, Eric." "I know and we should, but I just really need to be alone with you right now."

When he said that he grabbed my hand and we left. We went straight to our room and packed. On the way out we dropped the key off at the front desk. We got in the car and went straight to the Wynn.

The whole ride I tried to figure out what had gotten into Eric. It was strange the way he all of the sudden wanted to leave. It was very unlike him. I stopped worrying about it the moment we got into the suite because he got a big smile on his face and since he was smiling, I knew everything would be okay.


	23. Chapter 23

Here's the next chapter. I've decided since Sookie and Eric obviously always feel the same way, but are too stupid to realize it, that it is time for them to have a talk and maybe a little more than talking happens!

Thanks again for the reviews and for the PMs. Also for the adds of me or my stories. I really appreciate it! Hope you enjoy this chapter! I know I enjoyed writing it!

These characters belong to Charlaine Harris

* * *

**Eric's POV**

It felt so good to be back in our suite at the Wynn. Sookie and I could truly be ourselves there. There were no other vampires and more importantly there was no stress and no fear for her safety. It was like our own safe and secret place. It was peaceful there. It was really like we were on vacation while we were there. I could never feel that way at Felipe's hotel. Well, I guess it is Sandy's hotel now.

I led my lover to the couch where we each took a seat. Before sitting we each kicked off our shoes and I took off my tie and jacket. I placed my arm around her and she placed her head on my shoulder. I just held her like that in silence for a few moments.

I broke the silence by saying, "Sookie, I love you. I know we have been through a lot over the past few months. I know that there have been a lot of changes and there are a lot more to come. I just want you to know that I am here for you, to help you through them."

"Oh Eric, I know you are here for me. You've always been there to help when I've needed you, even when I didn't realize I needed your help. That's part of why I love you." "Sookie, I just worry that the changes will be too much for you. I know you have always been one to fight against and run from change. I, I just could not bear losing you. Without you, well, I fear would be nothing. I need you to be here for me. I need your support as much as you need mine."

"Eric, I am never going to leave you. I'm in this for the long haul. You are right, I used to run from change, but I've grown up a lot over the past several months and even though change isn't easy, I've realized it's an unavoidable part of life. I will get used to all the changes and hopefully they will make me a better person."

I was so happy to hear that she would not leave me over this and that she was embracing the changes that were taking place. I was so scared that I would lose her, but now I know that will not happen. I placed a light kiss on her lips and tightened my arm that was around her. I just needed her. I needed to be close to her. Needed to know that she was mine and I was hers. I wanted to be as close to her as possible.

She looked up at me with her beautiful blue eyes and smiled. I began kissing her. "Sookie," I whispered, "I want to," I could not find the words to describe what I wanted to say. I just wanted to be as close to her as I could. I wanted us to be one. I wanted to feel her heart beating and her warmth. "Eric, you want to what?"

In that moment I aggressively yet lovingly began kissing her. I was so full of passion, not my usual lust. I wanted to show her how much I loved her how much she meant to me. I picked her up and carried her into the bedroom and gently placed her onto the bed. I then crawled on top of her and continued kissing her.

I kissed her all over. I first kissed her lips which were so warm and soft. I placed kisses all over her face. Her cheeks, her nose her forehead and then I moved to her earlobes and then to her neck. I wanted to worship her. To show her that she is all I ever wanted. All I ever would want.

She began moaning once I reached the part of her neck right below her ears. She always did seem to get pleasure from my kisses to that part of her body. She moaned, "Oh Eric, please, please don't stop."

I made my way back to her lips and deeply kissed her. Our tongues danced together like they were one. I felt my passion growing and growing. She made the next move. She reached down between us and started unbuttoning my shirt. I reciprocated by moving to a position where I was straddling her at her waist. Then I helped her by removing my shirt.

She sat up and began running her hands up and down my chest. She began kissing my chest and running her tongue around my nipples. She was driving me fucking wild. When I had amnesia, I had told her she was the best lover I had ever had. That was no exaggeration. I know she had not had a lot of experience before me, but she knew exactly what to do to me to turn me on and to give me pleasure. It was like she was made for me.

She continued licking and kissing my chest. Then she took one of my nipples into her mouth and began sucking and nibbling on it. That was it. That was all it took. I got off of her, turned her around and unzipped her dress. As I unzipped her dress I placed kisses all the way down her back. Once the dress was unzipped all the way, I turned her back around and pulled the dress off of her.

I took a moment to take in the beauty that was kneeling in front of me. I then put my arms around her and began kissing her again. I kissed her from her mouth down to her neck. I then made my way to her shoulder and then to breasts. They were so big, beautiful, soft and warm. I began running my tongue around her nipple and sucked it into my mouth, gently nibbling on it. She was enjoying that. I could tell because she kept inching closer and closer to me and began running her fingernails down my back.

I slowly ran my hand which was gently massaging her other breast down her stomach and into her panties. When I reached her folds, I found she was dripping wet. "Lover, you are so warm and wet," I moaned as I inserted my finger inside of her.

She began unbuttoning my pants, freeing my rock hard erection from the tightness surrounding it. Once they were unbuttoned and unzipped and off of me, my cock burst out of them. She laid back onto the bed pulling me down on top of her.

I began kissing her again all the while moving my finger in and out of her. I pulled my finger out and brought it to my mouth to taste her. "Oh lover, you taste so fucking sweet." With one rip her panties were gone. I returned my finger into her and kissed her some more. I began grinding myself on her as I kissed her, stimulating her clit with ever move I made.

"Oh Eric," she moaned into my mouth. I was not even in her and it felt so good just rubbing my hardness against her wetness. She was beginning to breathe heavier and grind against me. I knew her time was coming. I was glad because a release was building inside me too and I did not know how much longer I could last.

I moved my mouth from her mouth to her neck and I lightly kissed it. I then bit her. As I bit she began to uncontrollably shake and squirm beneath me. All the while she was moaning louder and louder. When I began to drink I felt her muscles contracting around my finger. That along with the sweet taste of her blood and the warm wetness my erection was rubbing against triggered my release.

We just stayed there for a few minutes in complete silence. There were no words to describe what had just happened between us. It was magical. I had not entered her and we did not have conventional sex, but it was very intimate and erotic all the same. I rolled over beside of her and said, "I will be right back." I went into the bathroom and got a towel. I cleaned off her stomach and my own and laid back down beside her and held her in my arms.


	24. Chapter 24

Here is Chapter 24. Hope you enjoy it!

These character's belong to Charlaine Harris.

* * *

**Sookie's POV**

Eric and I were in bed holding each other. I couldn't help but reflect on what had just happened between us. I don't even know what it was, but it was just so full of passion and love. We didn't even really have sex. We just kind of had a heavy make-out session, yet I felt so totally a part of him. Quinn and I had had a similar encounter, but it was nothing like this.

My head was lying on his chest and he had his arms around me. I looked up at him and said, "Eric, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I think I do want to get married while we are here. The way we talked about before. You know just for us. Not even really telling anyone. Making all the changes later when we are ready. Is that still okay with you?"

He bent his head a little and pulled me a bit closer to him and kissed me. Then he said, "Of course that is still alright with me. Sookie, it would mean so much to me. I just want to be your husband. I do not care who knows or does not know as long as I know."

"Eric, I know there are some things which will have to change right away, since I'm queen, but I don't want to quit my job until I have no other choice and I don't know if I'm ready to move away from my home yet. Are we going to have to move to New Orleans?"

"Not right away. We may not ever have to. As king and queen we can decide where it is best to run the state from. I have no intention of leaving Shreveport unless we find there is no way around it. I have too many businesses and ties in that area. I, of course, will have to make sure each area has a Sheriff to continue to be able to live there, but that should not be a problem. I also know your home means a lot to you. I know you have many memories there, good and bad. I would never ask you to give that up. We can work something out as far as our living situation once we get back to Louisiana. As for you continuing at your job. I do not like you working and a queen should not be a barmaid. I intend on supporting you financially."

"Eric, I don't want to quit my job. I appreciate you being so kind and understanding about my house, but I'm keeping my job. I have to work if not for the money then for the sanity of my life. I like my job. I can't just lie around eating bon bon's all day. Can't I at least see if I can handle working and being queen before I quit? The majority of my customers won't even know I'm a queen."

"Sookie, a queen should not be a barmaid. Do you know what it will look like if you continue to work at that bar?" "Eric, I don't care what anyone thinks or what it looks like! I am keeping my job!"

"Fine Sookie, keep it for now. I do not like it, but I guess it will not hurt for the time being. I will ask that you cut your hours though. Maybe just work a couple shifts a week. We will continue this discussion later. I think you will soon see that your duties as my queen will take up a bit more of your time than you think."

"Eric, for you, I will cut down on my shifts. I love you and I don't want my job to come between us. You need to understand that I care about my job, like you care about Fangtasia. You wouldn't like it if I told you that a king should not enthrall the vermin at a vampire bar would you?"

Eric just looked at me. I could tell he knew this was a battle he wasn't going to win. I know he hates me working, but he is just going to have to get over it. I will be the one who decides when I quit my job.

Once that discussion was finished I leaned up to him and kissed him. There's something about arguing with him that just turns me on. Especially when I get my way. I guess it turned him on too because before I knew it I was on my back and he was on top of me again.

This time it was not passionate and loving, like before, this time it was purely about Eric showing his dominance over me like an animal. He plunged right into me as far and hard as he could and began pumping away. All of the sudden he stopped, pulled out of me and said, "Sookie, turn over." I figured he just needed to get his anger out about me working and frankly, I kind of like it when he's rough, so I did as he said.

I turned over and got up on my knees. He grabbed my hips and entered me again. He immediately began moving in and out of me as fast as he could. He was growling and moaning, "Oh shit! You are so tight! You feel so fucking good." He felt good too. So good that as he continued pounding in and out of me I reached down and started rubbing myself. He must have noticed what I was doing because he shouted, "Oh Sookie that is so fucking hot."

As I rubbed my mound and he thrusted in and out of me I started panting. I moaned, "Oh yeah. Fuck me harder Eric. Go deeper." He responded by pounding in and out of me harder and harder going deeper each time. I continued to pant and moan.

All of the sudden he took one of his hands off of my hips and spanked me. Before I even registered in my mind what had just happened, I began shouting, "Oh yeah. Oh Eric," and began bucking my hips up against him trying to get him deeper and deeper into me. He shouted, "Do you fucking like it when I spank you?" I finally had a moment to think about what had just happened and I realized that I did like it. I didn't know why I liked it, but I did.

Everything felt so good. I was going to release and it was going to be soon. Eric was moving faster and faster and I was still rubbing myself. He spanked me again and that was all it took. I began moaning and shouting, "Oh yes! Oh god! Yes! Oh! Oh! Yeah!" My body was shaking and my legs were about to give out. Right after I climaxed, Eric began growling and shouting in Swedish. We both then collapsed onto the bed.

I was lying on my side. Eric rolled over and put his arm over me and pulled me up against him and said, "I love you, my queen." I replied, "I love you too." After that he pulled me a little closer to him and we both fell asleep for the day.

**Eric's POV**

Sookie had just told me she would marry me here in Vegas, before we go back to Louisiana. She had made me so happy. Everything was going so good. We were having a good discussion of how things would be when we got back to Louisiana and then she had to bring up that fucking job she has at that fucking bar.

I don't understand why she just will not quit. I hate her working at that dive. I told her I would support her financially. She is a queen now and a queen cannot be a barmaid. I tried to explain this to her and we just ended up in an argument.

"Eric, I don't want to quit my job. I appreciate you being so kind and understanding about my house, but I'm keeping my job. I have to work if not for the money then for the sanity of my life. I like my job. I can't just lie around eating bon bon's all day. Can't I at least see if I can handle working and being queen before I quit? The majority of my customers won't even know I'm a queen."

"Sookie, a queen should not be a barmaid. Do you know what it will look like if you continue to work at that bar?" "Eric, I don't care what anyone thinks or what it looks like!" How could she not fucking care how it looks or what people think. She is a queen. She needs to start caring. She is too good for that job. "I am keeping my job!" She is just too damn stubborn. I am never going to talk her out of this, at least not tonight.

"Fine Sookie, keep it for now. I do not like it, but I guess it will not hurt for the time being. I will ask that you cut your hours though. Maybe just work a couple shifts a week. We will continue this discussion later. I think you will soon see that your duties as my queen will take up a bit more of your time than you think."

She told me she loved me and that she'd cut her hours. She then said, "You need to understand that I care about my job, like you care about Fangtasia. You wouldn't like it if I told you that a king should not enthrall the vermin at a vampire bar would you?"

When she made that comment her words burned like silver. I could not believe she would have the nerve to say something like that to me. I own Fangtasia. I have to be there. It's what I do. She is a barmaid. Our subjects expect me to be at Fangtasia. What they do not expect is for their queen to serve beer to drunks in a bar. The two do not compare. I just looked at her.

She leaned up to me and kissed me. I was so angry from the fight. When I get angry I get hard so when she kissed me I rolled her over and starting fucking her. I was pounding in and out of her as fast as I could but it was not enough. I said, "Sookie turn over."

She rolled over and got onto her knees. I grabbed her hips and plunged back into her. I began thrusting in and out of her. She felt so damn good. I growled and shouted, "Oh shit! You are so tight! You feel so fucking good."

I looked down at her as I was fucking her and she was rubbing her clit. That really got me going. It was so damn hot. I shouted, "Oh Sookie that is so fucking hot." I continued thrusting my cock in and out of her she started panting. She was covered in sweat. She was so fucking beautiful. She started moaning, "Oh yeah. Fuck me harder Eric. Go deeper."

I pounded my cock in and out of her deeper and deeper and harder with each thrust. She kept breathing heavier and heavier and moaning. I decided she needed to learn her lesson for going against me about her job so as I fucked her I took one of my hands off of her hips and spanked her. She began shouting, "Oh yeah. Oh Eric."

I was surprised she actually liked it. After I spanked her she was going crazy bucking against me driving me deeper inside her. I shouted, "Do you fucking like it when I spank you," and she continued bucking her hips against me, rubbing her clit, and panting.

I could tell she was about to release so I spanked her again. As soon as I did it she started moaning, "Oh yes! Oh god! Yes! Oh! Oh! Yeah," and I felt her muscles start to contract around my dick. It felt so damn good it milked my release right out of me. I growled and began shouting, "Ja! Gud ja! Du känner mig så bra! I then collapsed on top of her.

It was near dawn and I knew I would be asleep soon. She was lying on her side so I rolled off of her and put my arm around her and pulled her closer to me and said, "I love you, my queen." She replied, "I love you too." I then pulled her to me as close as I could and died for the day.


	25. Chapter 25

Here's Chapter 25! Hope you all like it! I'm trying to get as many chapters out over the next couple of days cause I have company coming in and a wedding to go to this weekend so I don't know how much writing will actually happen!

These characters belong to Charlaine Harris.

* * *

**Sookie's POV**

It was a little after noon when I woke up. I was still so tired from the night before. It had been a pretty big night. Eric and I had become king and queen of Louisiana and I had agreed to marry him before we left Las Vegas. We didn't talk about when we would get married last night but I assumed we would do it tomorrow night since Eric's meeting was tonight. I was pretty sure that meeting was going to take up a pretty big portion of his evening. I would be lucky to see him at all tonight.

When I finally crawled out from under Eric's arm to get out of bed I went straight to the bathroom. I went ahead and got myself cleaned up so I could go out for the day. Although our wedding was going to be just us, I wanted to get something to wear. I didn't want a real wedding dress, but I did want to find something simple, nice and white. Once I was clean I went out into the kitchen area and made myself a pot of coffee and called room service for some toast and eggs.

My breakfast arrived very quickly. I was still in a robe with a towel on my head when it got there. I signed the ticket and tipped the room service attendant. I sat down and enjoyed my breakfast and my coffee.

Once I'd finished eating I went into the bathroom and dried my hair. I put on a little powder, some blush, and some lip gloss. I threw on a tank top, denim skirt, and a pair of flip flops. I got into Eric's wallet and got the valet ticket, grabbed my purse and made my way downstairs.

I wished I would have had my own money to spend, but before we left Bon Temps Eric had taken my debit card and all of my cash away and hid it so I could not bring it with me. All I had was leftover cash that Eric had given me and his Discover card. I guess I shouldn't feel bad spending his money since I'm going to be his wife and he's told me several times he wants to support me, but I couldn't help it. I am just so used to taking care of myself.

I got down to the front of the hotel and handed the valet attendant the ticket. He went and got the car and brought it around. I was almost scared to drive it because it was so nice, but I got in and away I went. I went Caesar's to the mall Eric and I had been to before. At first I just walked around and window shopped. I knew a lot of the stores there were really expensive and I was apprehensive about going in and actually buying something.

I'd been there for two hours already and still hadn't actually gone inside one store. Finally I decided if I was going to get a dress I had to go into a store. I looked in the so-called cheap stores; Gap, Banana Republic, Express to name a few, but I couldn't find anything that I could get married in. I didn't want something too fancy, but a cute and comfy knit dress was just not going to cut it.

It was getting close to five o'clock, and I'd been there for hours so I finally decided to go into some of the more expensive stores. I broke down and went into DKNY. At first, I was put off by the prices. I saw dresses in there similar to ones I could get at Wal-Mart for twenty dollars and they were over three hundred dollars, but then I saw the dress. It was a simple white tank dress made of linen. It had a tie in the back to make it more form fitting. It was just what I was looking for.

I looked at the price and winced, but I knew Eric and he wouldn't care. He'd actually be happy if I bought it. If he was here he would make me buy it. He would say, Sookie if you like it get it. It is only three hundred dollars. He really likes to spend his money.

I took it up to the cashier and paid for it. I used cash since I had enough. I was kind of glad I didn't have to use his Discover card. I just didn't feel comfortable using it. I have a debit card, but that's money that's actually in the bank. I'd never used a card that you got a bill for at the end of the month. There was just something not right about that. I guess when your filthy rich like Eric, your bills get paid in full when they come, but it still just didn't seem right.

I had found my dress so I headed back to the car and then back to the Wynn. I pulled up out front and handed the keys to the valet attendant. He handed me the ticket and I went back to the room.

Once I was back in the room I decided it was definitely time to get some food. I hadn't eaten in several hours and was starting to get hungry. I called down to room service and ordered a steak and a baked potato with butter and sour cream. They said it would be up within the hour.

I went over to the couch and laid down. It was going to be dark in about an hour so I knew Eric would be up soon. I couldn't wait for him to get up. We needed to talk about our wedding. While I waited for Eric and for my dinner I flipped on the TV. As I was flipping through the channels I must have dozed off because next thing I knew there was a knock at the door.

I answered the door and it was my dinner. As usual they brought in my food, I signed the ticket and tipped them. I sat down to the table to eat my meal. As I was eating Eric came in and said, "Good evening lover. How was your day? What all did you do while I was sleeping?" "It was pretty good. I went to Caesar's and went shopping." He immediately smiled when I told him that. "Shopping. What did you get?" "I bought a dress to wear when we get married." "Is that all?"

He actually seemed disappointed that I only got one dress. That would be Eric though. I really don't know why it surprised me.

"So I guess we need to decide when we are going to do it. We only have two nights to choose from." "Well, I have my meeting tonight, but I don't know how long it will last. I suppose if it does not take long we can do it tonight, otherwise it will have to be tomorrow."

His phone rang. So much for talking about our wedding. I'm sure vamp politics are calling. I finished my dinner and went back over to the couch and started flipping channels trying to find something to watch.

Eric finished his call and came over and sat beside of me. He told me that the call was Pam. She wanted to let him things are well back in Shreveport. She told everyone about the ball last night and how Eric and I were named king and queen. She said everyone was happy for us. She also told him that when we disappeared last night she figured that we had came here so before dawn she arranged for my jewelry she had borrowed to be sent here and it should be downstairs in the hotel safe.

Eric suggested since I didn't wear the jewelry last night that I should wear it when we were married. I thought it was a great idea, because it definitely matched the dress and my ring. Rings. "Eric do we need rings?" "Well, that is up to you. I know you said you want to keep our marriage between us for a while and if that's the case a wedding ring would be a dead giveaway." "Yeah that's true. Let's hold off on the rings until later. I would still like to have a wedding later anyway, when we are home and our friends and family can be there. We'll get rings then." "If that is what you want, lover."

Eric kissed me and went to go shower. He had a meeting to get to. While he was in the shower I continued flipping channels trying to find something to watch. He was in and out in no time at all. He came back in the living room and kissed me goodbye. He said he wasn't sure how long he'd be and that I didn't have to feel compelled to wait up for him.

I was left alone in the room. I continued to flip channels. While I was flipping I found that Gone With the Wind was on and I just couldn't help myself. I had to watch it. It's one of my favorite movies. I got a bag of chips from the mini bar and a coke and sat down to watch the movie.

When I woke up I was on the couch and the movie wasn't on anymore. I must have fallen asleep while I was watching it. Eric wasn't back yet either. I was kind of worried because I looked at the clock and it was after midnight. I knew his meeting could be long, but I didn't think it would be this long. I grabbed my phone and sent him a text

Is everything ok? I luv u!

He responded a few minutes later

Its fine. It will b a while b4 i am back. Long meeting. Luv u 2!

Since his text said he would be a while I just decided to go to bed. If there was still darkness by the time he got back he'd wake me. I curled up in the big, fluffy bed and drifted back off to sleep.


	26. Chapter 26

Here's chapter 26! I think you all will really like it!

These characters belong to Charlaine Harris.

* * *

**Eric's POV**

It was nearly three in the morning as I drove back to the Wynn from my meeting with Jonathon and Sandy. For nearly seven fucking hours I sat in a room with them going through ledgers, papers and bank account information. By the end of the meeting, I knew one thing. Louisiana was in big fucking trouble. We had nearly no money and several damaged properties and businesses that were in need of repair. The only good thing that came out of it was that we did have a private jet. Sookie and I would not have to take an Anubis flight back to Shreveport.

I arrived at the Wynn and went straight up to a quiet and dark suite. My lover must be sleeping. I went into the bedroom, took off my clothes and slid into bed beside of her. She was so peaceful and her body was so warm. I put my arm around her and held her tight. She was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen and she was mine.

Lying there beside her, I could not help but become aroused. I began lightly kissing her shoulder as she lay there sleeping. "Eric," she murmured. "Yes Lover, It is me." She rolled over to face me. She was still half asleep. "I missed you," she said quietly. "I missed you to, lover."

I began to kiss her and as I did I slid my hand into her panties gently rubbing her folds. She was still half asleep so it took a moment for her to realize what was happening but once she did, she rolled over onto her back and opened her legs to give me more access.

"I want to feel myself inside of you," I said as I kissed her. "But first I want to taste you." I slid down the bed and removed her panties. I began lightly licking her folds. She immediately began squirming and moaning. Her pussy tasted so warm and sweet. I moved my tongue to her clit and began tracing circles around it. I then placed my index finger inside her.

I slid my finger in and out of her each time trying to hit that perfect spot. By this time she was breathing heavily and bucking her hips. "Oh don't stop," she cried out. I sucked her clit into my mouth and began nibbling on it. This always seemed to drive her crazy. As I suspected she would, she began moaning in pleasure, "Oh god Eric, that feels so good!"

I decided it was time to try something new. Something I had never tried with her before. I did not know how she would react, but I thought, what the fuck. Might as well. I removed my mouth from her clit and moved down to her other entrance. I began tracing my tongue around it. She began to shout, "Oh fuck! Oh yeah! Oh god!" I took that to mean she liked it.

I continued to lick her there as I slid my index finger in and out of her and I moved my thumb in a circular motion on her clit. She was like a wild woman. Writhing, moaning, and bucking at me. I wanted her to come and I wanted her to come hard. Nothing pleasures me more than that. I brought my mouth back up to her clit and began sucking it again. I moved my finger into her other entrance. As I slid it in and out she was becoming more and more wild. I knew her time was near and I knew just what would send her over the edge. I turned my head to her thigh and bit her.

As I bit her she began moaning, "oh yes! Oh fuck! Oh god yes! Oh!" Her taste was so fucking sweet as usual, as I drank from her. I assume it is the fairy blood that does it, but she is indeed the best tasting human I have ever fucking had. She tasted so good that I wanted to drain her, but I stopped myself. I loved her and that was one thing I could never let myself do.

I want to spend the rest of my life with her, unfortunately it would more than likely only be the rest of her life we would spend together. It saddened me to think that I could lose this woman one day and have to spend another eternity without her. I prayed for the day that she will change her mind about being turned. Then and only then will I feel secure that I will be with her forever. I feared that if that day never comes, the day she dies, I will meet the sun.

I made my way up her body removing her tank top on my way. I kissed her stomach and worked my way up to her breasts. I sucked one of her nipples into my mouth and I pinched the other. She moaned, "Eric I need you."

I kissed my way up her chest to her neck. I was sure not to miss the spot right below her earlobe. She loves it when I kiss her there. I made my way back to her mouth and kissed her as I rolled her nipples between my index fingers and thumbs.

She reached down and grabbed my cock and led it into her. Her warm hand felt so fucking good around it. I slid into her and it was the most wonderful of feelings. I felt like I was in heaven. I pulled out almost all the way and then plunged back into her as deep as I could go. No matter how deep I went it was not deep enough. I just wanted to be in her. Be one with her.

She was bucking against me driving me into her further and further. I knew she felt it too. We were one although we may not have realized it at the time.

She ran her nails down my back. She did it with such intensity that it hurt, but in this case the pain felt wonderful. She made her way down to my ass and she began pushing me into her harder and deeper. She felt so good I did not want it to ever end. If I could spend the rest of my life fucking her I would, but this would end. I was not going to last much longer. I felt my climax building and it forced me to pound in and out of her faster and faster. She began moaning my name and then as she was kissing me she bit my lip drawing a few drops of my blood. That sent me over the edge. I exploded in fury inside of her.

"Oh Sookie, I love you," I said as I fell down beside of her. "Eric, I love you too." "Sookie, we still have a couple of hours until sunrise. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife tonight?" "Of course Eric. I realize now that is all I've ever wanted." I kissed her and held her for a few moments then said, "Sookie, you need to get ready. We don't have much time."

She got up and began brushing her hair. I watched her as she applied some makeup and pulled her hair back. She was so beautiful. I just could not stop thinking of how lucky I was to have found this woman. When I first met her in Fangtasia when she came in with Bill, I knew there was something about her. Something I wanted, but I never thought it would ever be like this. I never thought I would love her, that I would fucking want to marry her. Hell, I never thought I would ever want to marry anyone.

She took her dress, which was in a bag, into the bathroom and when she came out in it she was perfection. "Eric, I just need to put my shoes on and I'll be ready." I took that as my cue that I needed to get my ass out of bed and put on some clothes.

I put on my red dress shirt and black suit. We both slipped on our shoes and were ready to go. "Eric, we need to stop by the front desk on our way out. I need my jewelry." "Okay lover."

When we got downstairs to save time, I got the valet to get the car and she got her jewelry from the desk. She met me out front and off we went to the Clarke County Court House to get our marriage license. It did not take long. Although a lot of weddings take place in Las Vegas at all hours of the night, the court house was not busy. We filled out the papers and paid the fifty dollar fee.

Since we were racing with the sun and we didn't have much time to plan where to go to actually get married we asked the clerk where the quickest place to go would be. She told us to go to the Office of the Commissioner of Civil Marriage. She said that it was now open 24 hours since the Great Revelation and it was only about a block from the Court House. She said we would be in and out and it would cost only fifty more dollars.

We headed there next. We got there and there was no wait. The marriage commissioner called us right back to perform the ceremony.

He signed the license and asked if we had rings, which we did not. He said that was no problem at all. Since I am vampire he asked if there would be a blood exchange involved. I looked to Sookie; this would be her decision to make. "Sookie it is up to you." "I don't know Eric, what do you think?" "Sookie we don't have time to go back and forth on this. I will drink your blood any time it is offered. This decision is up to you." "Well we don't have rings and it would be symbolic, so I guess we will do it."

He walked over to a cabinet full of books. He took out a book of ceremonies and then went over to a machine used to sterilize metal. Kind of like what you would see in a hospital or tattoo shop. From it he retrieved what appeared to be a ceremonial knife and a goblet. He also got a large band-aid from a drawer near the machine. I stood by Sookie holding her hand.

He stepped in front of us sat the book down on a pedestal beside of him and sat the knife and the goblet down on a small table on the other side. He said, "Are you ready to begin?" We both agreed we were. We had less than an hour before the sun came up and we really needed to hurry.

He began, "Sookie and Eric, A marriage ceremony represents one of life's greatest commitments and is also a statement of love. Do you, Eric Northman, take Sookie Stackhouse, to be your lawfully wedded wife, and will you pledge to her your love and honor, your faithfulness and tenderness, and promise to cherish and care for her according to the laws of man in the bond of matrimony?"

"I do."

"Then Eric, repeat after me. I, Eric, take Sookie to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward; for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer; in sickness and in health; to love, honor and cherish, for all the days of our lives."

As I repeated the vows I was so happy. I did not realize it was possible to ever feel happiness like I was feeling. I looked down to my lover as I spoke those words. Truly meaning each and every one.

"Do you, Sookie Stackhouse, take Eric Northman, to be your lawfully wedded husband, and will you pledge to him your love and honor, your faithfulness and tenderness, and promise to cherish and care for him according to the laws of man in the bond of matrimony?"

"I do."

"Then Sookie, repeat after me. I, Sookie, take Eric to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward; for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer; in sickness and in health; to love, honor and cherish, for all the days of our lives."

As Sookie repeated the vows, she did so crying. If I had not just heard the commissioner saying them or had not just said them myself, I may not have even known what she was saying. I could tell she was as happy as I was. Although she was crying she had the biggest most beautiful smile on her face that I'd ever seen. I savored each and every word. Seeing her that way affected me in a way I did not expect. I felt a bloody tear trailing down my face. I truly loved this woman.

"Now for the blood. Eric you will go first," he said as he handed Sookie the knife.

"Eric please repeat after me. I give you my blood as a sign of my love and my commitment to you."

As I repeated, he held the goblet under my wrist as Sookie made a small cut into it. My blood began to sluggishly flow into the goblet.

"Now, Sookie, repeat after me. I give you my blood as a sign of my love and my commitment to you."

As she repeated, he held the goblet under her wrist as I made a small cut into it. Her blood began to flow into the goblet. He handed her the band-aid and I helped her by placing it over the wound.

He then held out the goblet and said, "May the mixing of your blood represent your love and respect for each other and the fact that you are not longer separate, but together as one." He handed me the goblet to drink from first. I took a drink and it tasted wonderful. He then handed it to Sookie who drank the rest.

"You have agreed to live together as husband and wife and have pledged your faith in one another by repeating these vows. Now as you go through life together, may your love for each other be the center of your hearts and your home. May your marriage be blessed from this day forward. Now by the authority vested in me by the County of Clarke in the state of Nevada, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Eric, you now may kiss your bride."

I was the happiest I had ever been in all my years of existence. I grabbed Sookie and pulled her into an embrace and kissed her more passionately than I ever had. I did not even care that the marriage commissioner was standing in the room with us.

He shuffled us out of the office pretty quickly after the kiss. We paid the secretary the fifty dollar fee and headed back to the suite. We cut it pretty close but we made it back to our room right as the sun was rising. We were now married . We were now husband and wife. I died that day with a smile on my face.


	27. Chapter 27

Here's chapter 27. Hope you all like it. This ones pretty short. I may try to get another up this evening, but I don't know if I'll get anymore chapters up until Monday. I have company coming starting tonight and a wedding to go to on Saturday. If I find any time to write I will, but I don't know that I'll get much done.

These characters belong to Charlaine Harris.

* * *

**Sookie's POV**

I rolled over and looked at the clock it was almost five o'clock. I had slept all day. I felt like I should get up and try to find something to do. Something I could enjoy. This was our last night in Vegas, but I at that moment, I rather enjoyed lying in Eric's arms. My husband's arms.

Last night, I had become his wife. I looked down at the band-aid on my wrist and smiled. Seeing it brought back the vows we had shared. I meant each and every word. The scar I would have would always remind me of last night. How special it was. How good it felt. It was perfect. I loved Eric and I was going to be with him for the rest of my life. I knew that we had made the right decision.

It wouldn't be dark for a few hours, but I couldn't wait for him to get up. Everything happened so fast last night that we never got to actually talk about it all. I can't wait to be able to tell him how happy I am.

I decided I was never going to be able to go back to sleep, so I finally rolled out from under Eric and got out of bed. I headed straight for the coffee and the telephone. I was starving. I called down and placed an order for a BLT sandwich. I figured it would be the best choice, since it was dinner time, but technically this was my breakfast.

My coffee finished brewing so I grabbed a mug and made my way to the couch. I decided I wanted to relax until Eric got up. I grabbed my book and decided to read until my food arrived, but I found I could not concentrate. All I could do was think about how much I loved Eric. He was everything I had ever wanted.

I would have never admitted it before, but there was something about him that intrigued me when I first met him at Fangasia with Bill. Then, after the Maenad attack and in Dallas, I started to realize there was much more to him than scary bad-ass vampire. When he had me on the hood of his car at the orgy, it took everything I had not give in to him. To yield to him. When I think back to how he made me feel back then, before the bond, we had a strong connection even then.

I had just been in denial of that connection after the bond. How could I have been so stupid. I guess I just did not want to get hurt. We were together now and that was the important thing.

About thirty minutes later my sandwich had arrived. I carried it over to the couch and began to eat it. As I ate I still couldn't stop thinking of Eric. I loved him so much. The love I felt was so different than anything I had ever felt. I loved Bill, and still do, but that love was different. It in no way compared to the love I felt for Eric. I swear it's like we were made for each other sometimes. Everything just feels so perfect with him. Even when it's not perfect, it still feels that way.

Once I finished my sandwich, I decided to take a shower. I needed to get cleaned up and find something to do for the next few hours. Something that would take my mind off of Eric. I got undressed, turned on the shower and got in.

As I was washing myself, I again, started thinking of Eric. This time I couldn't help but think of the first shower we shared. It didn't surprise me that I was thinking of that because I often thought of that as I showered. He was so sweet and he made me feel so good. I could almost feel his touch as I thought about it. I began thinking of how is gracious plenty felt as it lay against my back. How strong and good his hands felt as they washed my back and then my front. I was starting to get aroused.

I began rubbing my breasts. I then ran one of my hands down my wet stomach all the way to my center. I began rubbing my dripping folds and then my nub. As I rubbed myself I continued to think about Eric and all the pleasure he's given me. That made me rub myself with more urgency. I felt a climax building inside of me. My legs felt like they could not hold me. I leaned back to the cold wall and thought that it was almost like having Eric there.

I continued to massage myself, moving my fingers faster and faster. I began to pant and moan, "Oh yeah. Oh. Oh. Oh God. My release was building and it was building fast. I felt like I was about to explode. "Oh Eric," I moaned and I began to release. I felt the contractions inside of me and it felt so good.

I just leaned there against the wall for a few moments. Then I got back under the water. I just let the water flow over me. I still needed to wash my hair so I did that and then I finally got out.

I went into the bedroom and threw on underwear and a bra, a t-shirt, and my denim skirt. I went back to the bathroom and put on some powder and a little blush then I dried my hair. I pulled it back in a ponytail.

Once I was ready, I grabbed Eric's wallet and got some cash. I wrote Eric a note in case he got up before I was back letting him know I was out and to call or text me. I grabbed my purse, slipped on my flip flops and headed out the door.

I decided to stick to the hotel so I'd be nearby when it got dark. That limited my options, but there was a lot to do here, so it didn't limit them much. I finally decided to try my luck at some gambling. I'd had fun before when Eric and I went to the casino, so I figured why not.

I was tempted to play the slots but I knew Eric would tell me it was a waste, so I headed for the blackjack table. A waitress came up and asked me if I wanted a drink. I'd remembered what happened last time I was here so I just got a sprite. I got a thousand dollars in chips. I started by placing the minimum bet which at this table was fifty dollars. I was doing pretty good so I decided to up my bets.

Next thing I knew I was up by a thousand dollars, I was on a roll until I got a text message. I checked my phone and it said

R u coming back soon?

I texted Eric back and told him where I was and that I'd be up in a few minutes. I started gathering my chips, but he texted me back telling me to stay where I was and that he'd be down. I put my chips back down and placed another bet while eagerly awaiting my Viking's arrival.


	28. Chapter 28

Finally another chapter! Hope it's okay! I wrote it in bits an pieces every free moment I had through the weekend, then finished it up this morning! I'll try to get another one up today!

These characters belong to Charlaine Harris.

* * *

**Eric's POV**

I awoke to find my lover, I mean my wife, gone. My wife. Sookie is my wife. I have never been happier. I find it strange that doing such a human thing like getting married could make me feel so fulfilled.

I entered the living room area and saw a note. I picked it up to read it. It said,

Eric,

I decided to go out for a bit.

Call me or text me if I'm not back, when you get up. I can't wait to see you. I miss you a lot.

Your wife (Yay!),

Mrs. Sookie Northman

She signed it Sookie Northman. Seeing her name signed like that almost made me happier than last night. She is my wife. That's the way it should be. I grabbed my phone and sent her a text asking her if she was coming back soon. She replied,

N casino. B right there.

I texted her back to stay put and that I would meet her there. I went into the bathroom to a really quick shower, combed my hair, and threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I put on my shoes and went straight down to the casino to be with my lover. My beautiful wife.

I saw her at a blackjack table and sat down beside of her. I gave her a kiss on the as I sat down beside her. "Eric, I missed you today," she said smiling. "Well, I am here now. What would you like to do tonight," I said as I got some chips. "I don't know Eric. It's our last night here and I feel like we should do something, but we also have to get our stuff packed up and ready to go for tomorrow."

"Well, we can go back to the room in a little while, get packed up, and decide what to do while we are packing. For now, let's see if we can win some money," I said as I placed my bet.

Sookie and I played blackjack for the next two hours. I lost fucking five thousand dollars, but I suppose that was alright because Sookie won seven. I cannot believe how lucky this woman is when it comes to cards.

Once we cashed in Sookie's chips we headed back up to our suite. We headed straight for the bedroom. We had work to do. We were leaving in the morning at ten o'clock.

Sookie and I packed all of our things except what she needed for tomorrow. I would need nothing. I would be safely tucked away in my coffin.

"Lover, I believe we are done packing. Now what would you like to do?" "Eric, I really don't know if I want to do anything. Honestly, I'm tired; I have to be up early for the flight tomorrow. I just really would like to hang out here, with you. We could watch a movie or something."

I could not think of a better way to spend our evening so we went into the living room. Sookie laid down on the couch and I slid in under her legs. I covered her with a blanket so she would not get cold and I turned on the TV. We decided to watch Generation Kill on HBO OnDemand. Sookie had heard it was a really good mini-series and I had heard there was a great Swedish actor in it. Any movie or TV show with a great Swedish actor in it is bound to be good.

Once the first episode ended I looked at Sookie and said, "I love you. I am so happy that you are my wife." Sookie looked up at me smiling and said, "I love you too, Eric. I leaned over to her and kissed her forehead. As I was pulling away from her, she threw her arms around me and began kissing me. The way she kissed me, I could tell that a quiet evening in, was not what Sookie wanted at all. An evening in, maybe, but this evening was not going to be quiet.

At first, we just laid there on the couch kissing and letting our hands wander all over each other. I wanted this woman bad. I needed to feel myself in her. The way her warm hands felt all over my body, made me tremble and fed my need for her. When I could not take it anymore I picked her up and carried her over to the table in the dining room area.

I bent her over the table and pushed her skirt up to her waist. I simply pushed her panties out of my way, unzipped my pants, and I entered her. She let out a sigh as I pushed into her as far as I could go. She felt so perfect. She was so warm and wet and as I slid in and out of her. I was in a state of complete and total bliss.

"Oh god Sookie, you feel so good," I moaned as I continued pumping myself in and out of her. She replied, "Don't stop. Oh god, don't ever stop." She was obviously enjoying this as much as I was.

I pulled out of her and took her hand. I led her into the bedroom and signaled towards the bed. She lay down and I slid off her panties and her skirt. I also went ahead and removed my pants. Once the objectionable clothing items were out of the way, I buried my head between her legs. I absolutely love to eat her pussy. It has always been something I have enjoyed and thought I was really good at, but with Sookie, it is just even better. She tastes so fucking sweet.

I began by taking her clit into my mouth. I held it between my teeth and flicked the tip of it with my tongue. This always drives her wild and tonight was no exception. She began breathing heavily and moaning my name.

She was on the edge and I knew it. I knew exactly what to do to make her come and it was up to me as to when she would release. I was not going to let her fall over the edge too easy. It was like a game. A game where I was in complete control.

I knew I needed to change what I was doing to her because her pleasure was building. I wanted this experience to last. I pulled my mouth away and made my way back up to hers. She whimpered as I pulled away. On my way, I removed her shirt. I began kissing her breasts. I sucked her big, hard nipple into my mouth and she gasped. I then made my way to her mouth and we began kissing again.

Just when she had cooled off a bit, I went back down to her center. I inserted my finger between her wet folds and began moving it in and out. I then began tasting her again by moving my tongue in circles around her clit.

I felt her arch her back and she began squirming around and bucking her hips. I moved my finger into her other entrance and she became even wilder. "Oh god! Oh Eric," she moaned. The more she moaned and called my name, the more urgency I used in my fingers and in my tongue as I made this beautiful woman come into my mouth. It did not take long before her body stiffened and she exploded.

She was screaming and panting. I could feel her muscles contracting as I licked her. All of the sudden she grabbed my head and led me up to her. She kissed me as she placed her hand on my cock and led it straight into her.

I moved in and out of her going deeper with every pump. I said, "Sookie, do you trust me?" "Of course," she answered. I pulled out of her and asked her to turn over. I got up and got into my suitcase and returned to the bed. "Sookie I want to try something that I think you will enjoy. If at any time you want me to stop, just let me know. I have no intention of hurting you." She nodded her head.

I pulled her up to her knees and I opened the bottle of lube I had retrieved from my suitcase. I put some on myself and then put some on my lover's tight little ass. At this point, I figured Sookie knew what was about to happen, but she was not complaining. I reached around her and began rubbing her clit with my fingers and positioned myself at her entrance.

I pushed myself into her slowly. Her ass was so tight. I wanted to slam into her hard because she felt so good, but I did not want to hurt her and I knew my cock was the largest thing to ever enter that area.

I expected she would like it, and it would bring her great pleasure, but I never expected the response I got from her as I began sliding slowly in and out of her. She actually started pushing back against me driving me harder and deeper into her. She made noises. Noises I had never heard a human make before.

The sounds coming from her were enough to send me to my release. She was screaming my name, grunting, and growling. It was so fucking hot and they made me that much more hot and bothered.

I continued to give it to her hard and deep just as she wanted it. I growled, "Oh fuck," as I felt myself about to burst inside of her. At that moment, I bit down on her shoulder tasting the sweet nectar of her blood. She began moaning, "Oh fuck Eric! Oh god," as we both fell over, completely spent onto the bed.


	29. Chapter 29

Here is chapter 29! I hope you like it. The last two chapters were kind of bad to me. I didn't write either one all at once. I would write a little then stop then come back to it. I just don't write quality that way! With this one I sat down and wrote it all at once! I hope this one is better! Oh yeah, by the way. This is the last chapter!

Just a note on the last chapter for Biglust4Eric and whoever else may be wondering....He gave her a kiss on the cheek as he sat down at the blackjack table. Don't know how that word got deleted!!!

Also, I would again like to thank everyone for their reviews and adds! I know I don't write everyone back, so its important that I say this here! Thank you all!

These Characters belong to Charlaine Harris.

* * *

**Sookie's POV**

I rolled out of the bed and went to get a bottle of water. Eric was still lying there in downtime. As I got up he came out of it and said, "Lover, where are you going?" "I'm thirsty. I'm just going to get some water. I'll be right back."

As I walked into the kitchen area to get some water, I couldn't help but think about the evening and all the pleasure that Eric has given me. I could not believe what I had just let him do to me. That was something I never thought I'd do. I mean, I've heard thoughts about it and more people are doing it and enjoying it than one would think, but I just never thought I would. I will agree with those, whose thoughts I've heard. It certainly was good.

I got my water and went back into the bedroom, where Eric was waiting. He was standing beside the bed putting his clothes on. "Eric, what are you doing?" "We need to take the car back tonight. You do not have to go if you do not want to. The rental agency is only a few blocks away. It will not take long." "I'll go with you. I'm kind of hungry anyway."

I put my clothes back on and brushed my hair. Once I was ready, Eric and I left to return the rental car. After we had returned the car I saw a Taco Bell and said, "Eric, you know I said I was hungry. I want to go get myself a Mexican Pizza from that Taco Bell across the street." "Anything for you lover."

Eric and I crossed the street and went into the Taco Bell. As we waited in line, I couldn't help but laugh at the fact that I was standing in line at Taco Bell with a vampire. People were giving him the strangest looks. He looked at me and asked why I was laughing and why everyone was staring. I explained to him that most people don't see a Viking vampire everyday, especially in a fast food restaurant. He actually seemed surprised by that.

We got up to the cash register and the cashier said, "Welcome to Taco Bell. What can I get for you today?" He then looked up at Eric and looked like he was about to pee his pants. I said, "Don't mind him. I'll take a Mexican Pizza and a medium Cherry Pepsi." "Will that be for here or to go?" I looked up to Eric. He told me to just get it to go. I think that Taco Bell was just too much for my vampire.

We got my food and then headed back to the hotel. On our way Eric said, "Lover, when we arrive back in Shreveport, where do you want to go? I do not need to be back to Fangtasia until Tuesday; however, I would like to go in for a few hours either tomorrow or Monday to catch up paperwork." "Well, I have to work Monday afternoon, so I think I would really like to go back to my house. It's just a lot closer to Merlottes." "Well, we will go to your house then. Monday you are going to talk to that shifter about cutting your hours, right?" "Yes, Eric, I'm going to talk to Sam about cutting my hours." "Wonderful. Once you are working less then it will be easier to come up with a suitable living arrangement for us both."

We finally arrived at the hotel and went to the suite. As I was getting my food sat out on the coffee table I asked, "Is there anything else we need to do tonight, or is it finally just time to relax?" "Lover, we now officially have nothing else to do. It is just us. No interruptions," Eric said as he wiggled his eyebrow. "Do you want to watch the second part to Generation Kill while I eat?" "If that is what you would like, then that is what we will do."

He started the show and I sat and ate my Mexican Pizza. Once I was finished eating I curled up against him and he put his arm around me. We just cuddled there until the show was over. I couldn't help but think about what it was going to be like when we got back home. So much had changed over the past week. Eric was alive, we together, were made rulers of the Louisiana vampires, and we are married. It was a scary feeling because I didn't know what to expect our life to be like when we got home.

Eric's phone started ringing, which was probably a good thing because I realized I had no clue what had been happening on the TV for about the past twenty minutes. His ringing phone jarred me back into reality. He got up to answer it. His call didn't last long because he was back to the couch in no time at all.

"That was Pam. She said she has a party for us planned on Monday night at Fangtasia. When you get home Monday evening, I will be waiting for you. We will then go to Fangtasia and spend Monday night at my house. See lover, we can make this all work even if we are living in two different houses. I also have a surprise for you and Pam says it will be ready for you when we arrive tomorrow. You will get it when you get home."

"Eric, how can you tell me that? Just tell me what it is." "It is a surprise." "Eric, please tell me what it is. If you wanted it to be a surprise you shouldn't have said anything at all." "Well lover, I know you said you really liked the shades on the windows here, so I had Pam have some installed at your house. Now when I stay with you I can stay in your bed when I go to sleep. We also had a new door put on your bedroom and a security system installed in your house."

"Eric, I am thrilled about the windows and getting to cuddle with you during the day and wake up in your arms, but why so much security?" "You are my queen, I must keep you safe. You will probably have guards eventually as well."

I was not thrilled about the security system or the guards, but I knew that was a fight I was not winning. I decided to drop it and just enjoy my evening with my Viking. We cuddled some more and watched another episode of Generation Kill. Eric was really taken with Alexander Skarsgard, who played Brad. He kept telling me how he is a great actor and how he's from Sweden. I had never seen him so excited over an actor before. He even told me if there was ever a movie of his life made, that this Skarsgard guy would be his choice to portray him. I will admit he is good looking, but he is nothing compared to my Eric, I thought as Eric continued on and on and on. I didn't think Eric would ever shut up.

Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. I leaned over to Eric and planted a deep and passionate kiss on him. He looked at me and said "What was that for?" "Eric, you won't shut up. You have been going on and on about this actor for fifteen minutes. Last time I checked you liked girls, namely me, and I think I should get your attention or you should at least pay attention to the show we are watching." "Oh, why did you not just say something? Of course I like girls and I think you are pretty high up on my list," he said to me in that signature dripping sex voice he uses.

Eric immediately turned off the TV and carried me into the bedroom. "Now lover, what kind of attention do you want? Is this okay," he asked as he kissed me. "That's close, but I think the attention I'm talking about is just a little different than that." "How about this," he asked as he kissed down my neck. "That's pretty nice but still not quite it!"

He pushed up my skirt and removed my panties. "How about this," he said as he buried his head between my legs. "Oh. Oh god. Oh I think, oh yeah, I think you figured it out," I moaned. He looked up at me, smiled and said, "I love you Sookie." I just whimpered because I was in no mood for talking. I grabbed his head and pulled him back up to me and we began kissing.

In no time at all, we were both naked. Eric was kissing me all over. He started at my mouth and made his way all the way to my center. He was using his mouth, his teeth, and his hands. I don't even know what exactly he was doing, but it was making me crazy. I was moaning and panting. I could not catch my breath for even a minute. I was in a state of complete and total ecstasy.

"Oh Eric," I moaned. I felt the pressure of my release building. I knew it was coming. "Look at me Sookie. I want to see you come," Eric said. I looked at him, but only for a minute. I was quickly overtaken with my release. I threw my head back, shut my eyes, and surrendered to it.

I laid there for a few minutes just trying to catch my breath. Eric was beside of me. He had his arms around me. "Lover, I will miss you today. I cannot wait to get back to Louisiana and wake up to be with you again." "Eric, I'll miss you too," I said to him just as the sun was about to rise. "Lover, I must leave you now. I will see you tonight." "I'll see you then."

Eric left and got into his travel coffin. I wished he could stay in bed with me, but it would be nothing but trouble trying to get him in that coffin when the sun was up. I laid there for a little while and eventually fell asleep.

I awoke to an eight o'clock wakeup call from the front desk. The car was coming at nine and we were to depart by ten. I was happy that we had the private plane to take us back. I figured a private plane would be, well, more private. I would be the only living passenger, besides the person flying it.

I made a pot of coffee and jumped in the shower. When I got out I threw on a tank top and a skirt. I was going to fly comfortable today. I pulled my hair back and then went out to drink my coffee.

Before I knew it I got a call from the desk saying our car was here. I told the desk to send them up. They got Eric, to load him into the back of the van. As I was gathering our luggage, a bellman came up to help. Together we got all of the luggage downstairs and loaded. I tipped the bellman and then we made our way to the airport. Along the way, I asked the driver if it would be okay if we stopped at a drive thru. I was starving. He said it was fine. We pulled into a McDonalds and I told him to get me a breakfast burrito combo with a coffee and to order himself whatever he'd like. I handed him a fifty and told him to keep the change. I figured that would cover a tip and his troubles.

We arrived at the airport and I ate my breakfast as Eric and our luggage was being loaded onto the plane. Once everything was loaded, it was time for our takeoff. Just a few more hours and we'd be back in Louisiana. It was bittersweet. We had so many good memories of Las Vegas and I wondered if we'd ever go back again, but I was really glad to be going home. I missed my friends and family.

Once we were in the air I decided to call Amelia and let her know I was on my way. "Amelia, it's Sookie." "Sookie are you here already. Do you need me to pick you up from the airport?" "No Amelia, we just took off. I wanted to let you know I'm on my way, but Eric's coming to the house with me, so I won't need a ride. I'll be there in a few hours." "Okay. How was your trip? What all has happened since we last talked?" "Oh Amelia. So much has happened. Let me just tell you about it when I get home. It's way too much to tell you over the phone." "Okay, I can't wait to hear about it!" "I'll see you in a few hours." "Hope your flight goes well. See you when you get here."

I hung up with Amelia. I had over two hours left in my flight so I decided to lay back and take a nap. By the time I would wake up I would be back in Louisiana and beginning my future as Queen of Louisiana and most importantly, Mrs. Eric Northman.

* * *

I would also like all you readers to know that even though this is the last Chapter of Awaiting Fate, there is more to come! In the next few days look out for the fourth part to this series. Thanks!


End file.
